Remember Me
by Miina Kudo
Summary: Nunca pensé que eso ocurriría ¿Acaso no podremos ser felices? Debe ser nuestro difícil destino...Shinichi olvida parte de su vida, ¿qué hará Ran para afrontarlo? Juntos. No dejan de pensar en el otro. SxR HxK KxA. Reviews Please! Capitulo 12 UP!
1. El Comienzo de mi pesadilla

Remember Me

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo de mi Pesadilla.

Era una tarde de primavera, el sol brillaba con sus últimas fuerzas sobre la ciudad de Kyoto. Cuatro jóvenes de unos veinte años aproximadamente iban sonriendo y haciéndose bromas. Uno de ellos, de cabello castaño un poco más desordenado a como lo llevaba antes iba al lado de una linda chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura, ambos iban tomados de la mano, con los dedos entrecruzados, gran señal de la alianza que había en ellos.

A un metro más allá de la pareja, iban un moreno un poco más alto que el primero, de cabello negro que abrazaba de la cintura a una joven de grandes ojos verdes, que llevaba su pelo recogido siempre en una coleta. Ambos riendose de sus propias palabras.

Si, no eran nada más ni nada menos que Shinichi Kudo, junto a su actual novia Ran Mouri y Heiji Hattori con Kazuha Toyama la pareja de Osaka. Ambos chicos reconocidos detectives.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte cuanto te quiero para que me creas?. - Preguntó un molesto Hattori mientras que miraba como la de coleta se soltaba de su agarre.

-No sé. ¡Podrías invitarme al cine!. - Kazuha sonrió ante la proposición. - Están dando una película de vampiros que quiero ver.

-Tsss. No estoy interesado en ver ese tipo de cosas.

-¡Cómo eres!. Shinichi llevará a Ran, ¿Verdad?

-¿En serio?. - Saltó el detective Kudo con una signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-Sí. lo acabo de decidir ahora mismo. - Dijo Ran riendo cómplice.

-Pues mira por aquí cerca creo que hay un cine. Podemos ir a ver los horarios.

-Gracias Shinichi. - La karateca se puso en puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la cosimura de la boca, pero Shinichi quería profundizar el contacto, así que intentó atraparla. Intento fallido, la chica ya se iba corriendo con Kazuha.

-No sé porqué pienso que le das todo lo que quiere. - Comentó Heiji alzando una ceja.

-No puedo evitarlo. Estos dos últimos meses, en los que dejé de ser Conan han sido los mejores de mi vida. No quiero verla sufrir más.

-Así que la consientes en todo. Dijo Heiji con una sonrisa mientras caminaba lentamente a su lado.

-Podría decirse que sí. - Respondió Shinichi sonrojado.

-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso. Tu sabes más que nadie que todo esto se puede acabar de un día para otro Kudo.

-No necesitas recordármelo. Le dijo Kudo serio cambiando rápidamente su expresión.

-No puedes seguir engañándola. Tu sabes que las mentiras son lo peor. La organización aun no está completamente desmantelada y pueden regresar en cualquier momento, quizá no con la misma fuerza que antes, pero lo justo para hacernos daño. - Heiji se removió impaciente y comenzó a caminar con un paso más rápido para encararse a su amigo.

- No quiero pasar por todo esto nuevo Kudo, ¿no será mejor contarle todo lo que has vivido?.

Shinichi se le quedó viendo un buen rato a los ojos antes de responder, meditando su contestación.

-¿Qué? ¿Contarle que fui Conan? ¿Para qué?. - Shinichi no le había contado nada a Ran sobre lo sucedido, solo le dijo que ya había vuelto definitivamente y que no iría a resolver casos fuera de Japón, así que omitió todo lo vivido durante los últimos dos años.

-Kudo piensa si ellos regresan, tu estás inyectándote no sé que cosa extraña para mantener tu estado original.

-Si es algo que deberé hacer por el resto de mi vida.

-¿Pero qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué Miyano no hace un antídoto permanente?. -Preguntó Heiji impaciente.

-Porque no puede. -Shinichi dejó de caminar y miró al moreno directamente a los ojos. - Ya es imposible conseguir una muestra, todas fueron destruidas. Además aunque ella hiciera el antídoto oficial, este no me haría ningún tipo de efecto, la he tomado tantas veces que mi cuerpo no resistirá más cambios, prefiero no arriesgarme, he inyectarme todos los días ese líquido extraño.

Heiji iba a seguir preguntando sobre eso, pero Kazuha ya había llegado a su lado con Ran siguiendole los pasos.

-La función comenzará a las nueve. Así que aun podemos ir a dar otra vuelta al parque.

-¡Hey! Que yo no he decidido si vamos. Además ya está muy oscuro. - Reclamó el moreno.

-Pues vas a venir igual. ¿O te vas a juntar con alguien y me estás engañando?. - Le reprochó la de coleta a Heiji con unos ojos furiosos.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?. Después del calvario que me hiciste pasar cuando me declaré.

-¿Cómo fue eso?. - Preguntó Ran con gran interés.

-Nada importante.

-Pues yo creo que sí, ¿eh Hattori?. - Intervino Shinichi risueño.

-Kudo, me iré a dar otra vuelta con Kazuha. Tu cuéntale lo que te sucedió.

Heiji no lo miraba divertido y el detective de Tokyo se quedó estático, mientras que Ran se volteó para observarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Shin?

-No, no es nada importante.

-Pues sí que lo es. Ya te dije lo que pienso Kudo. Hazlo, es lo mejor. - Le dijo Hattori completamente serio, mientras tomaba de la mano a Kazuha y se la llevaba de ahí.

-¿De qué están hablando?.- Preguntó a su vez.

-Nada que te importe a ti Kazuha, ya vámonos.

Hubo un silencio largo y tenso en cuanto Heiji y Kazuha desaparecieron de la vista de sus amigos. El sol se había escondido completamente, por lo que la oscuridad comenzó a apoderarse del lugar.

-Shinichi, no creo que sea algo demasiado grave ¿verdad?. - Ran se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Shinichi estaba aun estático desde la vez que Heiji mencionó el tema.

-Dejaste a una chica embarazada y te escapaste para estar conmigo ¿cierto?

Shinichi al escuchar esas estúpidas palabras comenzó a reírse sin parar.

-No seas tonta Ran. No tiene nada que ver.- Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Pues como has reaccionado yo creo que tiene que ver con una chica. - Dijo Ran molesta.

-Siempre sacas las cosas de quicio. - Soltó Shinichi con una mueca. - Es algo que me ocurrió mientras no estaba contigo.

La karateca se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escuchar.

-Bien.

-Antes de contártelo, te pido que seas comprensiva y que me escuches todo lo que tenga decir. Después puedes besarme, abrazarme, gritarme o golpearme. Lo que se te venga en gana.

A Ran se le descompuso el rostro lentamente.

-¿Golpearte?. Vaya, que habrás hecho para que yo desee golpearte. - Ran sonrió, pero el chico no se la devolvió.

-¿Recuerdas ese día en el que te invité a ir a Tropical Land?. - La chica asintió. - Esa vez creo que te dije que te fueras sola, que yo volvería más tarde.

-Pues desde esa vez que te estuve esperando.

Kudo miró el suelo sintiéndose culpable. Lo sabía, sabía exactamente lo que ella había sentido durante esos dos últimos dolorosos años.

-Esa vez, fui a un callejón siguiendo a un hombre vestido completamente de negro. Recuerdo que estaban traficando algo, no sé exactamente lo que era, pero un viejo le estaba entregando una gran suma de dinero en un maletín. Estaba tan absorto mirando que no me di cuenta que alguien se acercaba por detrás y me noqueó golpeandome en la nuca.

Ran abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se llevo las manos a la boca asustada.

-Shinichi...

El detective sonrió tristemente.

-Qué estúpido al no darme cuenta de eso.

-No seas así contigo mismo Shin. - Mouri lo abrazó cariñosamente. - Lo bueno es que estás aquí y que no fue nada serio.

-Eso no es todo Ran.

El joven respiró hondo, tenía conciencia que quizá lo que le contaría destruirá esos maravillosos meses que había pasado con ella, pero tal y como dijo Heiji, ya no podía seguir alargando la espera de enfrentar lo sucedido y contarle la verdad a Ran. La chica aun seguía abrazada a él, así que decidió proseguir.

-Otro tipo vestido de negro se aseguró de que yo tomara una píldora. Ellos creían que yo moriría, pero eso no ocurrió. Sólo... - Se detuvo, no podía seguir más, cerró los ojos con fuerza y la apegó aun más así mismo.

Ran se extrañó de ese comportamiento por lo que se separó de unos centímetros para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Sólo qué...?

-Sólo...Sólo me hizo encoger hasta la edad de 7 años.

Shinichi por fin elevó su rostro lleno de angustia, pero no se encontró con la tierna mirada de su novia, al contrario la chica tenía los ojos desorbitados y las lágrimas se le agolparon amenazando con salir.

-Tú... Eras tú.

Con esas simples palabras a Shinichi se le encogió el corazón.

-Lo siento, de verdad que no quería hacerte sufrir, pero...

-Eras tú. - Repitió Ran con apenas un hilo de voz. - No puedo creerlo que no me hayas contado todo esto.

-Ran, de verdad que iba a contártelo, pero..

Shinichi intentó abrazarla, pero su novia se lo impidió. Una mala señal.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento.

-¿Podrías dejarme sola por favor?. - Preguntó la chica mientras agachaba la cabeza para enjuargarse las lágrimas.

-¿Cómo te dejaré sola?. Es de noche, está muy oscuro y...

-Seguro te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa!. Te estaba protegiendo Ran, lo juro.

Shinichi sabía que las cosas no iban por buen camino, pero no dejaría sola a Ran, nunca.

-Pues por todo el cariño y aprecio que me tienes o me has tenido, por favor, déjame sola. No quiero esta contigo ahora.

Ran lloraba, pero no era de pena, era un llanto de rabia contenida.

-Ran, no entiendes todo lo que...

-¡¿QUÉ YO NO ENTIENDO?. - Finalmente Ran había explotado. - ¡¿Cuántas veces te has burlado de las personas haciéndote pasar por un niño de primaria?. ¡Ja!. No soy tan tonta como crees, Kudo. Ahora te pido por favor que me dejes sola, sé irme a mi casa, porque cuando tu supuestamente no estabas, siempre estaba sola.

Shinichi no sabía que decir, simplemente ella tenía razón en todo lo que le estaba sacando en cara. Pero ¿burlarse de ella?.

-No me he burlado de ti nunca. Creía que era lo mejor.

-Pues no sé si te habrás dado cuenta, gran detective, pero lo pasé muy mal. - Ran lo acusaba seriamente con la mirada y Kudo ni siquiera se atrevía a levantarle la vista. - ¿Sabes? No quiero verte. ¡DÉJAME SOLA!.

Y sin ningún previo aviso salió corriendo cruzando la avenida. Por un segundo pensó en seguirla, pero si quería estar sola, quizá era lo mejor.

-(¡Pero qué cosas pienso!. No puedo dejarla que ande sola en la noche.)

Shinichi corrió cruzando la misma avenida, pero no divisó a Ran por ningún lado.

-(¡Mierda!. Llamaré a Hattori, esto no me da buena espina.)

-¿Que tal?

-Heiji...

-¿Kudo?. ¿Pero qué rayos..?

-Ven a la avenida en donde nos dejaste a mi y a Ran, es urgente.

-¿Pasa algo malo?

-Tengo un mal presentimiento, solo ven por favor.

-De acuerdo. Voy.

Shinichi cortó mientras se sentaba en una banca sin dejar de mirar por los alrededores. Se sentía tan vacío y extraño sin Ran que se abrazó a si mismo. El frió comenzó a helar aun más la noche. Miró la hora en su celular. Eran las diez.

Ran corría sin mirar adonde iba. Las lágrimas le empañaban el camino y no tenía ganas de limpiarlas. Se apoyó en un apartamento que tenía muy pocas luces encendidas. Rendida del cansancio se sentó en una esquina del edificio y se abrazó a sí misma. Era una estúpida, Shinichi no quería hacerle daño, eso era obvio, pero le dolía su desconfianza, sus mentiras, sus burlas.

Miró su celular, viente llamadas perdidas, todas de Shinichi. Cerró fuertemente el aparato y lo lanzó lejos, justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a sonar nuevamente.

Dejó de prestarle atención a ello y decidió averiguar en donde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor y se percató de que no conocía este sector en el que había llegado.

-(Quizá cuanto tiempo he estado corriendo.).- Penso afligida mientras se fregaba suavemente los brazos, se le había olvidado recoger un abrigo y la temperatura de la noche iba en decadencia. -(Mejor sigo caminando, ya me ubicaré).

Se puso de pie lentamente y aun abrazada a si misma caminó por las desiertas calles. Aun pensando en todo lo sucedido con Shinichi.

-¡HATTORI! Menos mal que has llegado.

-¿Qué ocurrió amigo?.- Preguntó el moreno apenas llegó a su lado.

-Le conté todo y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No pude seguirle. Cuando ya era tarde, había desaparecido. - Contó Shinichi preocupado.

-Pues ¿no estarás pensando que ellos tienen algo que ver, verdad?.

-No lo sé, no tengo un buen presentimiento. Así que tu conoces mejor que yo Kyoto. Ayúdame a buscarla.

-¿Por dónde me dijiste que se fue?

-Por allí. Apuntó Shinichi al cruce de la avenida.

A Heiji se le deformó la cara.

-¿Estás seguro que fue directo por ahí?

-Sí. - Shinichi perforó a Hattori con la mirada. Y como si le hubiese leído la mente salió corriendo mientras que el detective de Osaka le seguía el paso.


	2. Mi Culpa

Capitulo 2: Mi Culpa.

-(Genial Ran Mouri, perdida en Kyoto). - Pensó irónicamente mientras se apoyaba a un poste de luz que tintineaba y que luego de unos segundos se apagó totalmente. La karateca miró el foco molesta e intentó caminar hacia el paradero que estaba a una cuadra de donde se encontraba, pero un hombre que no daba mucha confianza venía en esa dirección. Así que prefirió caminar rápidamente al lugar en donde diera luz.

-Hey, hey, hey. ¿Por qué tan apurada?.- Le preguntó el hombre agarrándola por el brazo.

-Suélteme por favor. - Ran tiró del agarre y siguió caminando tratando de alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-¡Uy!. ¡Qué carácter! ¿Sabes que las prefiero difíciles?.

Ran ni se detuvo al comentario y siguió caminando aumentando su velocidad.

-(Podré con él es solo un idiota.)

-No estás nada mal. Vamos a dar una vuelta por ahi ¿quieres?. - El repugnante hombre se le acercó nuevamente tomándola de la cintura. Ran cerró los ojos furiosa, sin esperar más hundió fuertemente su codo en todo el estómago, el tipo rugió de dolor, pero a ella no le importó, antes de que se recuperar le propinó una de sus poderosas patadas en toda la mandíbula.

-¡Maldita zorra!. - Gritó el hombre, pero antes de que Ran pudiera hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento dos personas la agarraron por detrás. - ¡Llévala al callejón de siempre!. Veremos si es tan valiente.

Entre 3 hombres Ran fue llevada a un callejón. Ésta intentaba por todo los medios soltarse del agarre y no dejaba de chillar por si alguna persona pudiera escucharla. Pero fue callada al instante por una cantidad excesiva de golpes, provocando que de su labio se desprendiera sangre.

-¡No me hagan nada por favor!. - Les suplicaba Ran, que para horror de ella uno de los hombres le quitaba sus botas.

-Tranquila niña, si no dices nada, todo será mejor. Hasta lo disfrutarás.

-Yo, no...

-¡CÁLLATE!.- Nuevamente fue golpeada en la cara mientras la chica se intentaba resistir con cada vez menos fuerza del duro agarre de esos hombres, tanto que la circulación comenzaba a ser casi escasa.

-¡AYÚDENME!. Gritaba Ran desesperada al ver que uno de los hombres, el más viejo de todos, comenzaba a toquetearla cerca de sus senos.

-¿Saben que las chicas jóvenes y que se resisten me excitan más?

Una risa de parte de los otros 3 hombres corroboró los miedos de Ran.

-(Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi...). No dejaba de pensar en él.

-Por favor...

-Dile que se calle. - Dijo el viejo molesto, mientras se acercaba a besar el cuello de la chica, que temblaba sin cesar.

Para cumplir con esa petición uno de los tipos sacó un arma y le apuntó directo a la sien.

-Si vuelves a hacer algún comentario, ya sabes lo que pasará.

-¡BANG!. - Dijo el más joven mientras sacaba un cuchillo para rajar la falda de la karateca y permitir que la mano del más viejo pudiera recorrer sus muslos sin ninguna intervención.

El viejo se aburrió de besarla y comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa lentamente. La respiración de Ran se hacía más agitada, cerraba los ojos. Sabía lo que pasaría y nadie vendría en su ayuda, ya se encontraba semi desnuda tendida en el frío suelo de un callejón con cuatro desconocidos acechándola sexualmente y nadie acudiría a rescatarla. Nadie.

Fue cuando de la nada se escuchó un disparo, el más joven corrió antes que todos los demás, mientras que el viejo se giró para recibir una patada directamente en el rostro de un chico de ojos azules completamente desorbitados. Agarró al que tenía sujetando a Ran de los brazos y lo golpeó brutalmente hasta lanzarlo un metro más atrás.

Ran no quería abrir los ojos, le daba verguenza ver la cara de su salvador y mostrar su cuerpo en el estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Mouri?

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos rápidamente y pudo ver al moreno de Osaka tendiéndole su chaqueta, mientras que respetuosamente su cabeza se encontraba mirando a otra dirección opuesta a su cuerpo. La karateca tomó la prenda que le tendía y se cubrió como pudo.

-Yo...

-Tranquila, hemos llegado a tiempo.

-¿Hemos?. - Ran pudo articular lentamente esa pregunta, aun estaba en estado de shock por lo ocurrido.

-Pues Shinichi está completamente descontrolado.

La joven no entendía el comentario de su amigo hasta que se dedicó a observar con detenimiento lo que ocurría en ese momento. Shinichi Kudo pateaba sin parar a un hombre que le rogaba que se detuviera. Pero pareciera que el chico no escuchaba las súplicas, para Ran era completamente irreconocible. El detective se encontraba fuera de sus cabales y su expresión de odio y repugnancia hacia esos 3 hombres que llevaba golpeando era completamente extraño a su manera de ser.

-Detente...

-¡¿QUÉ ME DETENGA?. ¡¿TE DETUVISTE TÚ CUANDO ELLA TE LO PIDIÓ?. ¡IMBÉCIL!. - Kudo le tomó del pelo alzandolo del suelo y lo golpeó tan fuerte en la cara que lo volvió a tumbar al suelo.

Y no se detuvo, uno de los hombres ya se encontraba inconciente hace bastante tiempo, pero a Shinichi eso no le importó, simplemente le pisó la cara rompiéndole la nariz.

-Heiji...Detenlo. - Susurró Ran suavemente con la respiración entrecortada aun.

-¿Qué dices?

-Detenlo. Por favor.

Hattori se puso de pie y antes de que Shinichi comenzara otra golpiza al hombre que le había llegado el disparo en la pierna por lo que no pudo moverse, lo detuvo poniendo su mano en el hombro.

-Basta Kudo.

-¡MERECEN ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS!. - Le gritó fuera de sí.

-Lo sé Kudo, pero lo vas a matar. - Le hizo ver tranquilamente.

-Si fuese Kazuha ya te quisiera ver como estarías tú, ¿eh?. - Heiji soló se limitó a seguir observándolo serio.

Shinichi respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse. No era un asesino.

-Ahora que estás mejor, ve a ver a Ran, este tipo no podrá moverse, le quebraré la otra pierna si es necesario.

-No, no, no, por favor. No me moveré de aquí. - Pidió el hombre.

-Más te vale. Porque no me detuve por ti, lo hago por ella.

Shinichi se volteó y caminó directamente a Ran, la cual al mirar la cantidad de heridas que su cuerpo había recibido sólo pudo sentir odio a si mismo por dejarla irse.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Si...

-Ran, lo siento. Si te hubiese seguido nada de esto habría pasado. - Shinichi no pudo evitarle mirarle el labio que tenía hinchado y que se encontraba cubierto de sangre. Por lo que sacó un pañuelo y se lo pasó por la boca con suavidad. - De verdad que siento mucho mentirte, yo...

-No te preocupes. Creo que te he entendido. - Ran le sonrió a pesar de que ese pequeño gesto le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor.

-Esos malditos...- Dijo enojado mientras le acariciaba el pelo. - Debes tener frío, toma. - También se saca su chaqueta y se la pone encima de sus desnudas piernas.

-Gracias. - Ran intentó ponerse de pie, pero el detective la detuvo.

-No te preocupes. Heiji fue a llamar a la policía y una ambulancia, no tardarán en llegar.

-Shinichi...No quiero, no quiero estar aquí.

Kudo la miró y vio que la chica se sentía psicológicamente destruída, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no era precisamente al frío de la noche.

-De acuerdo te llevaré un poco más allá. ¿De acuerdo?. - Le prometió poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa más tranquila.

La chica se limitó a asentir. Shinichi la acomodó en sus brazos, preocupándose de que quedara cubierta completamente por las chaquetas de él y de Hattori.

-Mucho mejor. - Dijo Ran sonriéndole y abrazándole por el cuello. Por lo que Shinichi desvió su mirada a las marcas que le dejaron esos mal nacidos en sus brazos y en el cuello.

-No sé que hubiese hecho si no le hubieses pedido a Hattori que me detuviera.

-Sé que no serías capaz de asesinarlos. No eres así. Iría en contra de tus ideales.

-Me lo estaba pensando. Pero quería hacerlos sufrir un poco. - Kudo le dirigió una triste sonrisa, que Ran le devolvió una mueca.

Fue cuando el más joven de la pandilla, que había arrancado en el primer instante en el que Heiji y Shinichi hicieron su aparición, tomó una palanca de hierro que traía consigo y con toda la fuerza del mundo golpeó en la nuca al detective, que rápidamente se desplomó junto con Ran en brazos.

-¿Shinichi?. - Lo llamó Ran sin moverse demasiado por sus dolores físicos. Sintió como su mano tenía contacto con un líquido oscuro, sangre que brotaba sin parar de la cabeza de su novio. - ¡SHINICHI!. AYUDA POR FAVOR. ¡HATTORI!.

El moreno había llegado recién con dos patrullas y una ambulancia y al ver la escena se quedó paralizado.

-Oh no, Kudo. ¡Rápido llévenselo en la camilla!. - Gritó Heiji dando órdenes a los paramédicos que sentaron a Ran en un coche de la policía, ya que la ambulancia se llevó a Shinichi a urgencias.

Ran lloraba, no podía estar pasando. Todo había vuelto a estar bien a pesar de todo lo ocurrido y ahora Shinichi estaba de camino al hospital con una gran contusión en su cabeza.

-Lo hemos atrapado. Era un joven de no más de 25 años. - Informó Takagi inmediatamente a Hattori. - Utilizó una palanca bastante gruesa para noquear a Shinichi.

-Tranquila Ran, todo irá bien. - Le tranquilizó la oficial Sato al ver con angustia como la karateca no dejaba de llorar. - No es nada grave, ¡yo he sobrevivido a cosas mucho peores!.

Pero nada que le dijeran hizo reaccionar a Ran.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a su casa. - Dijo Takagi nervioso.

-No, quiero ir al hospital.

Ran se puso de pie con la manta que le habían tendido.

-Ran, creo que lo mejor será que...

-¡Quiero ir a ver a Shin!. ¿Acaso no entienden?.

-De acuerdo, pero deberías vestirte por lo menos e ir a que te veas esos golpes. - Le dijo seria la oficial Sato.

-¿Es lo mejor?. - Le preguntó Hattori a su amiga. Ella se limitó solo a asentir. - De acuerdo. La llevaré a su casa a que busque un poco de ropa.

-¡No será necesario!

Heiji se volteó y pudo ver a Kazuha Toyama agitada con una bolsa en la mano.

-Aquí le traigo ropa mía. Toma Ran, seguro que te queda bien.

Mouri le hizo una señal con su cabeza mientras que su mejor amiga le sonreía.

-Yo entiendo que quiera saber de él. A mi me pasa lo mismo cuando es a ti a quien han herido. -Le dijo a Heiji. Kazu se sentó junto con Ran y le susurró en el oído solo para que ella escuchara. - No sé que te ha pasado, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿de acuerdo?. - Mouri como respuesta se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza mientras sollozaba en su hombro. - Ya, ya, para eso están las amigas. Mira que menos mal que fuimos a comprar ropa hoy.

Ran rió ante el comentario de su amiga.

-Vamos, cámbiate, Shinichi te estará esperando.

-Profesor Agasa.

-¿Quién habla?.

-Yo Hattori Heiji.

-¡Ah!. Hola, tanto tiempo. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Se trata de Kudo.

Al otro lado del teléfono una joven científica se acercaba al auricular para escuchar.

-¿Le pasó algo malo?.

-Se encuentra en el hospital. Aquí le contaremos con más detalle. Creo que Miyano también debería venir.

-De acuerdo. Vamos en camino.

Agasa cortó mientras la joven se cruza de brazos.

-Éste nunca cambiará. Le pedí que no se metiera el líos y que no llamase la atención y lo primero que hace es meterse en una pelea o cruzar con luz roja.

-No sabes lo que ocurrió Shiho, será mejor ir a averiguarlo. ¿Vienes?

-No. - La respuesta cortante de la joven asombró al profesor. - Luego me dice que estupidez hizo esta vez. Tengo sueño.

Sin ningún comentario el profesor se subió a su escarabajo amarillo y partió al hospital de Kyoto.

-Nada, contusiones varias. No tiene comprometido ningún hueso. Solo necesita reposo.

-No quiero reposar doctor, hay otro paciente que quiero ver. - Comentó Ran con un sonrojo al ver como el doctor masajeaba uno de sus muslos esparciéndole una crema para el dolor muscular.

-¿Quién?. - Preguntó el doctor Araide.

-Shinichi Kudo.

-Ah. Si, supe que está internado. Llegó bastante grave. Se salvó de poco de una hemorragia interna.

La karateca palideceó al instante. El doctor trató de remediarlo.

-Ahora está en reposo. - El hombre sonrió. - En una semana como máximo estará de alta.

-¡Qué bien suena eso!

-¿Ran?. - Kogoro entró rápidamente adonde se encontraba su hija y corrió a abrazarla. - ¡Qué bueno que estás bien!. ¿Dónde te caíste?.

-De una escalera. - Ran prefirió mentirle, de solo pensar en recordar ese terrible momento le hacía odiarse a si misma.

-Vaya que eres descuidada. Igual a tu madre.

-(Seguro...). - Pensó irónica Sonoko a su lado, que acudió de inmediato a la llamada de Kazuha.

-¿De verdad que estás bien? ¡Esos moretones pueden ser tapados con mucho maquillaje Ran!- Exclamó Sonoko para subirle el ánimo.

-Eso no me preocupa, quiero ir a ver a Shinichi. - El doctor había terminado de aplicarle la crema, así que se puso de pie con suavidad. - Permiso.


	3. Mi Nuevo Problema

En los capitulos anteriores no había puesto eso de que Detective Conan no es mio ni nada xD Es de Gosho Aoyama, lo sé, lo sé~. Aunque ya me gustaría que Shinichi fuese mio xD

Capitulo 3: Mi Nuevo Problema

Ran caminó lentamente por el hospital, en ese momento poco le importaba su bienestar. Quería verlo, quería estar con él y demostrarle que siempre lo iba a querer a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente. Se acercó a su habitación, la 221 y entró mirando en todas direcciones para que nadie la reprendiera. Cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de ella y por fin pudo observarlo.

Recostado con los ojos cerrados se encontraba su salvador. Shinichi dormía plácidamente como quien no supiera lo que le había ocurrido. Se acercó sin hacer ruido alguno, puso una mano en su cabello y besó su frente en un instante, momento en el que sintió que por fin estaba agradeciéndole que la haya liberado de tal sufrimiento y verguenza en aquel callejón.

Para su asombro, el joven abrió de a poco sus ojos. Miró con una extrañeza a la joven que ella no esperaba.

-Disculpa, ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi?

Ran quedó paralizada, ¿era una broma?. Shinichi la miraba extraño, de la forma en que uno trata a un desconocido cualquiera.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No sé si entiendes, pero ni siquiera sé quien eres y me molesta que estés tan cerca de mi, apártate ¿quieres?.

Mouri abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. Miraba a los ojos a Shinichi, pero no había señal de que el chico estuviese gastándole una pesada broma. En sus ojos sólo había determinación.

-No sé lo que me dices...

-¡Ran!

La chica se volteó y vio a Heiji entrar precipitadamente a la habitación.

-¡Hattori!. Has venido. Dime ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?. - Le preguntó Shinichi amistosamente, olvidando la presencia de la karateca.

-Pues ¿que no lo recuerdas?. Fuimos a salvar a esta pequeña de unos bandidos. - Dijo sonriendo Heiji al ver despertar a su amigo.

-¿Esta pequeña?. ¿Te refieres a ella?. - La desagradable voz con que la nombró hizo que a Ran se le agolparan nuevamente las lágrimas. (¿Qué está ocurriendo?...).

-Oye, oye. No seas tan así. No me digas que es una de tus estúpidas bromas. No seas desubicado Kudo, Ran lo ha pasado muy mal hoy. - Le regañó Heiji alzando una ceja, estaba seguro que había algo que no encajaba en su actitud.

-No sé si hoy no me estoy explicando bien. Pero a ella no la conozco, es más, creo que debería retirarse, estas cosas son privadas.

Shinichi la desafió con la mirada. Por primera vez se sentía como un asesino que era pillado por las brillantes deducciones de un detective.

-Será mejor que me vaya... -Murmuró Ran para sí, pero cuando iba retirándose Heiji la detuvo.

-Ya basta Kudo. Esta broma ya pasa a mayores. - Dijo serio el moreno.

-No estoy bromeando. Dime ahora quien es ella y que se largue. - Le espetó el detective que se estaba alterando.

-Llamaré a tu doctor. - Hattori salió de la habitación junto con Ran.

-Yo...

-Ran, tranquila, ahora tendremos una explicación. - Heiji intentó tranquilizarla a ella, pero el no aparentaba para nada estar tranquilo. - Debe haberle ocurrido algo.

-Pérdida de memoria selectiva. - Dijo el doctor Araide con rostro de preocupación. - No es grave quizá dure semanas, meses, años, uno nunca sabe cuanto tarda en recuperar la memoria completamente.

-¿Quiere decir que he olvidado algo importante?. - Preguntó Shinichi lentamente mirando a Mouri notoriamente, por lo que Ran se sintió intimidada al instante.

-Eso creo. Pues en ese caso no podemos obligarte a recordar.

-Pero sólo ha olvidado a Ran. - Comentó Kazuha con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Porque sabes quien soy verdad?

-Kazuha Toyama, Osaka, novia de mi mejor amigo. - Respondió mecánicamente.

-¿Y yo?. - Preguntó la de cabello castaño claro con cintillo.

-Sonoko Suzuki. Amiga de infancia. Creo que nos odiamos. - Shinichi le sonrió de forma simpática.

-Si no me recuerdas a mi, si que es extraño.

-Claro que si profesor. ¿Quién es más loco que usted?.

Todos se rieron, pero Ran no podía hacerlo. La única persona que no recordaba hasta ese entonces era a ella. La persona a la que más quería. Silenciosamente salió de la sala, se sentía completamente sofocada. Decidió tomar un vaso de agua, así que se acercó a la fuente para tomar un vaso, pero desaparecía justo en el momento en el que iba a tomarlo.

-(¿Qué rayos...?)

-¡Hola!

Ran se volteó y vio a la copia de Shinichi con el cabello alborotado, el otro mejor amigo de su novio. Kaito Kuroba.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo. - Comentó señalando la fuente por hacer desaparecer el vaso- ¡Woa! ¿Pero qué te pasó?. ¿Un tiburón te comió la cara?.

-No estoy de ánimos para tus bromas Kaito. - Ran suspiró profundamente tratando de contener las ládrimas y se llevó a sus labios el vaso con agua.

-Oh lo siento por ser impertinente señorita. - El chico extrajo de la nada una rosa blanca y se la entregó. - Tu sabes que las rojas son para Aoko. - Dijo sonriendo intentando de levantarle el ánimo.

-Gracias. - Dijo con una sonrisa vacilante.

-¿Y me cuentas que ocurrió?

-No. De verdad que no me siento bien.

-De acuerdo. Más tarde terminaré enterandome de todo. Iré a ver a Kudo. ¿En qué sala está?

-La 221

-¡Voy!

El alegre mago se fue hasta la habitación. Justo para ver como Shiho Miyano también entraba.

-¡Vaya! Como aparecen las estrellas.

-También es un gusto verte Kuroba.

-No sabía que eras tan guapa en la vida adulta. - Le coqueteó Kaito.

-Jaja. - Rió sin ganas la científica.

-¿Y ésta?. - Preguntó alguien desde una camilla.

-¿Qué pasa Kudo? ¿No me recuerdas?. - Inquirió Shiho alzando una ceja irónica.

-¿Eres una doctora nueva?. No deberían dejar a niñitas a hacerse cargo de un paciente.

Kaito quedó asombrado por la actitud desagradable de su amigo detective, se estaba perdiendo de algo.

-¿Me extrañas?.

-Oh. Claro que si Kuroba. Hace mucho que no me visitas. Eres un maldito bastardo y yo que te cubro siempre. - Dijo Shinichi mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

-Hey, hey. Que yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Al igual que tu que resuelves misterios.

-¿Misterios?. Si, claro, los que leo de las novelas de mi padre. - Dijo haciendo un ademán de desinterés. - Yo soy jugador de fútbol.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Kazuha, Heiji, Shiho, Agasa y Kaito. El moreno sin creer lo que escuchó, buscó el control remoto y encendió el televisor y puso un canal policiaco, justo en ese momento daban el programa favorito de Shinichi: ¿Quién es el asesino?. Él decía todo el tiempo que era para principiantes y aficionados, pero siempre terminaba viéndolo entero.

-Apaga eso que me dan arcadas. - Comentó desganado Kudo haciendo un gesto indeferente con su mano.

Hattori se volteó y lo agarró de la camisa, había perdido el control y su rostro crispado así lo demostraba.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Kudo?.

-Heiji, tranquilo. Recuerda que Shinichi ha olvidado parte de lo que...

-¡Pero no puede olvidar que es detective!. - Intervino Kuroba fuera de si, pareciera como si se hubiese contagiado de la angustia de Heiji. - Eso es como un anti-Kudo.

-Exacto. Algo ha ocurrido aquí y lo voy a averiguar. - Heiji mantuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de soltar a Shinichi que se encontraba bastante confundido.

-Bueno, antes de que averigues algo, debo inyectarle esto. - Acto seguido Shiho sacó una jeringa de una pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo y comenzó a arremangar la blusa del hospital que llevaba Kudo.

-¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó tratando de apartar su mano, pero la joven la sostenía con fuerza. - ¿Podrías explicarme quién eres?

-Pues soy una amiga tuya.

-No me acuerdo de ti.

-Eso es obvio, ¿no?- Shiho continuó con su labor y sin ningún previo aviso, le pinchó en el brazo y comenzó a inyectarle la sustancia.

-Qué carácter.- ¡AUCH! ¿Qué me inyectaste?

-Algo. - Miyano guardó todo en su maleta. - ¿Dónde se encuentra Mouri?. Debo hablar con ella.

-Antes de que hables con ella. Hablarás conmigo. - Soltó Heiji desafiante.

-Mejor, así dejamos que Shinichi descanse. - Dijo Kazuha tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

-Si, mucho mejor. Quiero dormir. - Le espetó frunciendo el ceño. - Además si me quedo dormido, quizá recuerde porqué están todos tan extraños.

Todos salieron de esa habitación. Sonoko y Kazuha fueron a buscar a Ran, ya que estaban sumamente preocupadas sobre su estado sentimental, mientras que Heiji bombardeaba de preguntas a Shiho junto con Kaito sobre el estado de Kudo.

-¿Alguna hipótesis?

-Pérdida de memoria selectiva. Es obvio que olvidó momentos y personas de su vida que lo mantuvieron en un estado de tensión mental. Prefirió suprimirlos de su disco duro por decirlo así. Por lo que creo que lo más probable es que olvide todo lo que le ha causado estrés.

-Hombres de Negro, Shiho Miyano, Ran Mouri y Ser detective.

-Definitivamente olvido su esencia. - Dijo Kaito para sí.

-No podemos dejarlo así. Ese que está ahí no es Kudo.

-Hattori, si que lo es. El problema son varios. Todos sabemos que la Organización no está desmantelada completamente. Sin Kudo estamos débiles y sin ese instinto justiciero de detective no podremos avanzar en nada en la investigación. Y para colmo debemos inyectarle todos los días el antídoto o sino será Conan nuevamente.

Tras la explicación de Shiho, Heiji lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar.

-Me iré a vivir con Kudo.

-Yo también. - Dijo Kuroba inmediatamente.

-Voy a llorar de la emoción. - Dijo irónicamente Shiho, al ver la expresión de preocupación de ambos chicos, agregó. - Es lo mejor, lo tendré cerca para inyectarle las dosis que corresponden. También podrán hacerlo ustedes si no tengo la oportunidad. Ahora, debo hablar con Mouri.

-¿Para qué?.

El trío se volteó y pudo ver como el demacrado rostro de la karateca hacía esa pregunta.

-¿Quieres hablar conmigo?. ¿Podrías decirme quien eres?. Que yo sepa no hemos tenido el honor de conocernos.

-Es algo largo de conversar, pero que nos servirá a ambas.

Ran asintió dudosa.

-Vamos.

Shiho Miyano tomó del brazo a la joven, pero antes de llegar al ascensor, el moreno detuvo a la científica.

-¿No crees que es peligroso que vayan ustedes dos solas?

-No pasa nada. Con el karate de Ran y esto, estaremos bien. - Había asomado un arma de su interior del delantal.

-¡Qué preparada!. - Alabó Kuroba sonriente.

-Espero que no ocurra nada malo. - Heiji se volteó a ver la habitación 221, el que estaba ahí, para él, ya no era Shinichi Kudo.

-Quizá Kudo ya te avanzó un poco antes de que le haya ocurrido esto, ¿verdad?

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

Miyano se sentó en una banca de la plaza del hospital, y la perforó con la mirada.

-Seré franca contigo. Mi nombre es Shiho Miyano, soy científica. Mi apodo antes era Ai Haibara. ¿Te dejó algo claro?

Ran se asombró rápidamente atando cabos al segundo.

-Osea que tú...

-Si, con Kudo nos conocimos por lo mismo. Ambos consumimos una píldora que nos hizo rejuvenecer hasta los 7 u 8 años. Ahora, esa droga la creé yo misma, se llama APTX 4869 y supuestamente era para matar, pero ya sabes lo que ocurrió.

-Pero ¿porque creaste algo así?

-Yo pertenecía a una organización, la misma que atacó a Kudo en ese parque de atracciones. Pero algo ocurrió, que es irrelevante que sepas, que provocó que tomara la decisión de dejar esa vida. Pensando que moriría me tomé el veneno, pero sólo me sirvió para escapar como una niña. El doctor Agasa me encontró y me contó que Kudo había pasado por lo mismo. Desde ese momento que hemos estado investigándolos.

La chica se puso de pie, no quería seguir escuchando. Shinichi le había mentido, ni siquiera había terminado de contarle toda la verdad.

-Creo que es demasiada información. - La chica bajó su mirada esquivando la de Shiho. - Estoy muy cansada.

-Entiendo que todo ha ido de sopetón, pero es para advertirte de la seguridad de Kudo y de la tuya propia.

-¿Qué?

-Esta organización no ha sido destruida completamente. Es cierto que parte de ella fue descubierta, pero su líder sigue escondido y no podemos asegurarnos que no nos esté acechando en este momento. Por lo que te pido que cualquier medida que se tome ya sea por Hattori o por mi o hasta por Kuroba, debes respetarla sin chistar.

-No entiendo que tengo que ver yo en todo esto. Total, están involucrados tu y Shinichi ¿no?.

El tono de voz había sonado como a celos y Shiho no pudo evitar sonreír. La única persona que podía tener celos era ella, la misma Shiho.

-Creo que estás malentendiendo las cosas. Entre Kudo y yo no hubo ningún tipo de relación que no sea de trabajo, no pienses en cosas que no lo son.

Ran se sintió avergonzada por su obvia demostración de incomodidad.

-Lo siento, pero...

-Tú si tienes que ver, más de lo que crees. Estos tipos querían asesinar a Kudo y lo han estado investigando hace mucho tiempo, por lo que es lógico que hayan descubierto su vínculo contigo.

-Pues creo que ahora no sacarán nada haciendonos daño a nosotras porque él no nos reconoce. - Dijo irónica Mouri.

-Eso es cierto, pero ellos no tienen como comprobar si Shinichi está actuando o no. Por lo que de momento es solo una carga. Debemos protegerlo sin que lo sepa. Ya sabes que obligar a recordar a una persona a veces es peor.

-Entiendo...

-Espero que te haya quedado claro todo.

-Si, eso creo.

-Bien. Cualquier cosa vivo con el profesor Agasa. Heiji y Kaito irán a instalarse a la casa de Kudo por seguridad.

-De acuerdo.

Para Ran todo lo que estaba pasando y de lo que se había enterado era demasiado, ya no podía seguir escuchándola por más tiempo, lo único que necesitaba era estar sola y pensar.

-¡Ah! Se me había olvidado, era lo más importante. - La joven le mostró la maleta que traía consigo. - Como ya te diste cuenta, hemos recuperado nuestros cuerpos, pero no permanentemente, por lo que debemos inyectarnos un líquido que nos mantiene en este estado.

-¿Quieres decir que si no le inyectamos eso a Shinichi...?

-Volverá a ser Conan y no creo que este mismo antídoto le servirá denuevo. Así que quiero pedirte el favor, de que si tienes la oportunidad de inyectarle esto cuando te lo pida, será lo mejor para él y para todos.

Miyano le tendió la maleta en donde había una gran dosis de un extraño líquido verde claro.

-Yo no sé inyectar estas cosas...

-No es difícil, directo a la vena azul que ves en el pliegue de los codos.

La científica sin más que agregar se puso de pie y caminó nuevamente hacia el hospital, dejando a una extraña Ran con una maleta en la mano y un montón de indicaciones.

-(¿Cómo es que Shinichi puede vivir así?). Tomó la maleta entre sus manos y se dirigió a la salida del hospital.

-¡Ran!. - Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de voltear.

-Kazuha...

-¿No te hizo nada esa arpía?. - El rostro de Kazuha mostraba que no le agradaba en absoluto.

-No, claro que no. ¿Porqúe dices arpía?

-¿Qué no te diste cuenta?

-No...

-¡Pues deberías haberlo visto como observaba a Shinichi!. - Exclamó de brazos cruzados mientras miraba como la científica volvía a entrar al hospital. - Ni que fuese su novio.

-Ahora yo tampoco lo soy Kazu... -Le recordó Ran agachando su cabeza para dirigir la mirada a sus pies.

Toyama la miró triste.

-Vamos.

-¿Adónde?

-Pues a la casa de Kudo.

-No, no tengo ganas.

-Ran, esta es la única oportunidad para ver que vínculo tiene esa Miyano con Shinichi. ¡Debemos averiguarlo!. Quizá la recuerde a ella antes que a ti y eso no lo permitiré.

Mouri cabeceó en señal negativa de ir a registrar la casa de Shinichi.

-Pues si no vas tu, voy yo. - Soltó Kazuha marcando el paso firmemente.

El bichito de la curiosidad por fin picó a la karateca, a pesar de todo, sí quería saber más de ellos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos, pero mañana.

-¿Mañana?.

-¿No ves que hora es?

-Jajaja. Las 3 de la mañana.

-Kazuha... - Le retó Ran con una sonrisa más auténtica.

-Ya, ya , pero mañana en la mañana.

Sólo asintió. Quizá no sea tan malo después de todo.


	4. Alarma Encendida

Definitivamente Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama, pero tomo prestado a sus personajes un par de ocasiones para hacerlos sufrir xDD Aquí va el capitulo 4 :D

Capitulo 4: Alarma encendida.

-¿Puedo irme?

-Si vuelves a preguntar eso, te mato Kudo. - Dijo enojado Heiji mientras miraba como el doctor Araide entraba a la habitación.

-En realidad, no tienes mucho que hacer por aquí. - El doctor le sonrió a lo que Shinichi respondió entusiasmado devolvíendole de buen ánimo la sonrisa.

-(¡Ja! Si supiera este... No andaría sonriéndole al doctor si anda detrás de Mouri). - Pensó Heiji al instante al ver la expresión de Kudo. - Ya, larguémonos de aquí, me apestan los hospitales.

Shinichi al salir pudo ver a Kaito que le esperaba afuera junto a una peculiar chica, que extrañamente se parecía a ella...

-¡Hola chicos! Miren quien ha viajado hasta aquí... - Kaito miró a su acompañante una joven de la misma edad que ellos les esperaba sonriente.

-¡Aoko! Tanto tiempo, creía que ya ni te acordabas que tienes amigos a quien visitar. - Comentó Hattori saludándola.

-He tenido que dar muchas pruebas de admisión para entrar a la universidad, además Kaito no quería que viniera aun.

El mago alzó una ceja entretenido.

-Es que quería que vinieras más seguido cuando fueras mi novia oficial, ¿entiendes?. - Dijo el chico abranzándola por la cintura.

-Ya, ya tortolitos que me van a dar náuseas. - Exclamó el moreno haciendo una señal de asco. Shinichi a su lado solo se limitaba a mirar a la pareja de una manera rara, y la joven Nakamori se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Pasa algo Shinichi?

-No lo sé, al verlos juntos... Me siento extraño.

Y claro que se sentía extraño, se había imaginado que las parejas que se estaban abrazando en ese momento era él junto con esa joven que se había retirado de su habitación des´pués de haberle tratado pésimo... (Mi subconsciente idealizó esa imagen, debo esta delirando...). Pensó para si.

-Lo mejor sería que nos fuéramos a tu departamento Kaito.

-¿Qué? ¿Y porqué?

-Porque hay un desastre inmenso en la casa de Kudo y no tengo ganas de limpiar. - Le contestó el detective de Osaka mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la mansión.

-¡Hey, hey!

-Kaito, así podré cocinar para todos y los chicos no comerán comida congelada. - La joven le sonrió entusiasmada.

Kuroba suspiró resignado, pero al ver la expresión molesta de su novia, la cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa.

Esa noche una extraña reunión se había efectuado de los restantes miembros de la Organización, quedaban pocos, eso era cierto, pero si iban a ser destruidos no dejarían a quienes lo hicieron impunes, por lo que harían todo lo necesario para aniquilarlos tal y como lo hicieron con ellos.

-Cuatro hemos quedado...

-Cállate Chianti, se contar.

Gin tomó un poco más de su trago antes de volver a hablar, pero fue interrumpido.

-Quizás sean solo tres. - Dijo una mujer rubia mientras fumaba tranquilamente un cigarrillo en la baranda del bar.

-¿Tres?. ¿Piensas dejarnos Vermouth?. - Preguntó el de cabellera gris mientras se ponía de pie.

-No es mi culpa que hayan matado a Vodka, era un inepto.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero era mi hermano y me voy a vengar de esos malditos detectives.

-¿Es verdad que Shinichi Kudo perdió la memoria?. - Preguntó Korn, el francotirador que justamente en ese instante se servía otra copa de vino.

-No lo creo...

-Pues yo creo que sí.

A Vermouth le encantaba llevar la contraria y Gin sabía lo necesaria que era ella en su plan, por lo que trataba de tomar buenas desiciones con respecto a lo que ella opinaba sobre Kudo y los demás.

-¿A si?

-Si, ¿que sacaría Kudo haciéndose el imbécil?. - Preguntó pisando el cigarrillo que se había terminado de fumar.

-Pues esa respuesta es bastante obvia. Que nosotros no lo matemos porque creeremos que no va a hablar. - Respondió enojada Chianti, como la odiaba.

-No seas estúpida, somos cuatro, los policías saben de nuestra existencia. No somos nada.

-Ya entiendo tu punto Vermouth. - Gin caminó hacia ella y sacó un revólver al que dirgió hacia su cabeza. - Me da lo mismo el favoritismo que tenía el Jefe contigo, ahora ya no está, así que harás lo que yo te pida.

-No he dicho que no lo haga. Sólo que quizá esa bala de plata esté más protegida que antes, sobretodo por Angel.

-Deja de hablar en clave y explícate. - Le cortó Korn poniéndose de pie.

-No me interesa si tu no entiendes. Gin ya ha captado mi mensaje.

Vermouth ignoró el revólver que le apuntaba, tomó su casco y salió del bar sonriendo para si misma. Quizá tendría que hacerle una pequeña visita a Sherry.

-Esto está mal, no deberíamos estarle registrando las cosas a Shinichi, además que ellos podrían llegar en cualquier momento...

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo y nos iremos de inmediato. Nadie se dará cuenta.

Ambas chicas había ido a la mañana siguiente a husmear en la mansión Kudo. El Profesor Agasa les había prestado una copia de la llave por lo que pudieron entrar sin problemas. Kazuha insistía en que Shiho y Shinichi tenían una relación extraña y a pesar de que Ran ya conocía lo que había sucedido no había dejado de pensar en la noche que averiguar un poco no estaba nada de mal, pero ahora que se encontraba registrando TODOS los cajones de Kudo, se dio cuenta de que sí, estaba mal.

-Vámonos mejor Kazu...

-No, debemos encontrar algo y nos vamos. -Kazuha se quitó un poco de suciedad de las manos. - Iré a ver a la habitación de sus padres, quizá dormía allí.

-Pero...

Antes de que Ran dijiera algo Toyama ya había corrido en dirección al dormitorio de Yukiko y Yusaku, pieza que no habían ocupado en años.

-Yo haciéndole caso a Kazuha, debería irme de aquí.

Ran comenzó a abrir los cajones más altos a los que tuvo que subirse a un piso para alcanzarlos y para su sorpresa encontró algo que sí le interesó.

-¿Un diario?. (No lo creo, no me imagino a Shinichi escribiendo en un diario...)

Miró hacia todos lados, no quería que Kazuha la viera espiando en algo tan infantil como un diario de vida, pero cabía la posibilidad de que escribiera algunas cosillas sobre ella o sobre la misma Shiho y quería desde el fondo, averiguarlo.

-(Lo siento Shin por hacer esto...)

Abrió la primera página, en la esquina inferior tenía escrito "Propiedad de Shinichi Kudo". Mouri se encogió interiormente, esa era su caligrafía, definitivamente era el diario de vida de Shinichi. Una página en blanco seguía y por ansiedad abrió cualquier página de la libreta. No tenía fecha.

_Otro día en primaria. Aburridísimo de "aprender" cosas que ya sé. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién no sabe multiplicar?_

Ran rió ante esa primera frase que había leído. No era un diario de Shinichi detective, sino de la vida de Conan Edogawa. Muriéndose de la curiosidad siguió leyendo.

_Hablé con Haibara nuevamente sobre el antídoto, el avance ha sido tan excaso que temo no volver a ser yo. No podría soportar ver a Ran toda mi vida tan triste y vacía..._

La chica se quedó de piedra, Shinichi también había sufrido tal y como le decía cuando le confesó que había sido encogido a la edad de 7 años por una Organización. Y ella no le había creído, sino hubiese sido por su estúpida reacción lo más probable es que ahora estuviesen juntos como lo llevaban siendo hace dos meses y no separados como en ese mismo momento.

_...triste y vacía, creo que moriré antes de volver a verle con los ojos de Shinichi Kudo, mis verdaderos ojos._

No pudo seguir leyendo esa página, así que se adelantó unas cuantas más.

_Ran ha vuelto a llamarme, no hace más que gritarme y preguntarme que cuando volveré. Como me gustaría decirle que estoy a su lado, oyéndola todo el tiempo, escuchando todos sus problemas y apoyándola en todos sus desafíos. Pero ellos me lo impiden, mi situación me lo impide. No creo que pueda resistirlo más._

Se le acumularon las lágrimas, quizá no era bueno seguir leyendo. Pero se lo pensó un poco, se lo llevaría.

-¿Ran?

-¿Eh?

-¿Encontraste algo interesante?. - Gritó Kazuha desde la otra habitación.

-No, nada de nada. - Mintió al instante mientras escondía a toda velocidad el diario de vida en su bolso.

-¡Pues yo si que encontré algo!

Nuevamente la curiosidad la consumió y acudió al llamado de su amiga.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Una fotografía...

Toyama le tendió una foto en donde aparecían los padres de Shinichi, jóvenes, junto a un Kudo sonrojado que era abrazado efusivamente por una pequeña Ran sonriente.

-No es de lo que estabamos buscando, pero lo encontré adorable...

Ran aun no dejaba de mirar la fotografía. ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para otro Shinichi olvidara todo tipo de recuerdos que la involucraban a ella?. Aun era increíble, pero antes de que dijera algún comentario sobre ello escucharon pasos en el primer piso.

-Shhh... ¡Rayos! Llegaron los demás. - Susurró Kazuha cerrando cajones tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras que Ran iba de puntillas a coger su bolso de la habitación de Shinichi de forma silenciosa, pero cuando entró a la pieza, alguien ya estaba ahí.

-¿Podrías decirme que haces en mi casa?

Si, ahí estaba el verdadero Shinichi Kudo adolescente mirándola como si fuese la peor escoria del mundo. El dolor en su interior le oprimía el pecho, sus ojos no brillaban con intensidad como cuando él la miraba, su voz no se volvía más dulce como cuando hablaba con ella, la despreciaba y no lo entendía. Tras unos segundos de silencio Ran por fin reaccionó a la pregunta que le formuló, así que tuvo que inventarse una buena.

-El Profesor Agasa me pidió a que viniera a limpiar un poco...

-Has estado bastante ocupada diría yo. - Le espetó mientras cerraba dos gavetas que estaban semi abiertas.

-No encontraba un paño...

-Seguro que encontraste uno en MIS cajones. - Las facciones de Shinichi se crispaban en cada palabra que pronunciaba. Ran retrocedió dos pasos hacia la salida de la habitación intimidada.

-Yo...

-Ya no importa. Toma tus cosas y vete.

Ran dolida tomó su bolso rápidamente, quería escapar de ahí, ya no quería seguir viendo esa expresión que Shinichi tenía guardada solo para ella, quería salir antes de que las lágrimas la delataran, así que empujó a Hattori que estaba al pie de las escaleras e intentó correr, pero el moreno la detuvo.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada...Yo...- Cerró los ojos con aun más fuerza, no iba permitir llorar por algo así. - Será mejor que me vaya...

-Pero si estás a punto de llo...

-Heiji, déjala. - Aoko le tomó suavemente la mano que sujetaba a Ran y la soltó. - Es mejor así.

-Gracias Ao. Siento mucho no compartir más contigo... Pero debo irme.

Ran salió corriendo apenas abrió la puerta de entrada. Justo en ese momento una apurada Kazuha bajaba los escalones.

-¿Y tú?. ¿Qué haces aquí?. - Le pregunta Hattori alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo.

-Yo vengo con Kudo.

-Y yo acompaño a Ran. A todo esto ¿dónde está?

-Se ha ido. - Respondió Kuroba señalando la puerta con su pulgar.

-Tsss. Genial. - Dijo irónica bajando los últimos escalones y salió detrás de ella.

-Eso fue muy raro. ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué estaba haciendo ella aquí?. De seguro vino a robarme dinero...

-No seas idiota Kudo. - Dijo Kaito riendo. - ¿Dinero? Yo creo que de verdad vino a limpiar. ¿No me contabas tú que lo hacía cada dos semanas cuando eras Conan?.

Heiji le dio un codazo que Kudo no percató.

-¿De qué estás hablando Kuroba?. ¿Conan? ¿No es un tipo de la tele? -Preguntó Shinichi alzando una ceja.

-¿Conan? Me suena... ¿No era un niño de gafas que vivía en la oficina de los Mouri?. - Intervino Aoko intrigada.

El tema se estaba saliendo de foco y Kaito pensaba a mil por hora en una forma de cambiar el tema y salir del rollo que el mismo había provocado por un comentario.

-Creo que va a llover la próxima semana. - Comentó con una ancha sonrisa sabiendo que iba a ser obvia su intervención.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso? . - Preguntó molesta Aoko.

-Pues...

-Vivía con los Mouri... - Comentó Shinichi para si, su rostro había tomado la curiosidad que lo caracterizaba. - ¿Lo conocí y no me acuerdo de él?

Heiji y Kaito se miraron desolados.

-Ehhh... ¡Sí! Lo conociste, pero muy poco, creo que se fue a los Estados Unidos con su familia.

-Pero...

-No te preocupes de estupideces. - Dijo Heiji riendo. -Es un niño... Y tú deberías preocuparte por nosotros que nos quedaremos un tiempito contigo.

-¿Y porqué?. - Preguntó Shinichi divertido.

-Yo vengo de Osaka...

-Mínimo que a mi debes devolverme la mano. - Kaito tomó a Aoko sonriéndole. - Voy a dejarla al paradero para que tome un taxi y vuelvo, no tardaré.

-Adiós chicos. Ya nos veremos más seguido. - La joven Nakamori miró por unos segundos a Kudo antes de retirarse del lugar. Kuroba ya le había contado lo que había ocurrido con él y le daba lástima por el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. - Shinichi...

El detective que estaba mirando fijamente la ventana distraído dirigió sus ojos a la chica.

-Espero que la recuerdes...

Shinichi se sintió tocado. Una parte de él si quería recordarla, pero algo le decía que si lo hacía no sólo eso descubriría, quizá había olvidado parte esencial de su existencia y no quería pasar por lo mismo nuevamente.

Sin nada más que decir Aoko tomó su cartera y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin antes volver a observar tristemente a Shinichi. Esa mirada lo hizo pensar... ¿Tanto había perdido?. Cuando la pareja se retiró, Heiji se acercó al sillón y encendió el televisor esperando que Kudo le hiciese una pregunta como tantas veces lo hacía sobre lo ocurrido. Pero eso no sucedió, se limitó a caminar nuevamente hacia las escaleras y llegar a su habitación donde se encerró. Hattori respiró profundamente, iba a ser más díficil de lo que creía.

Una moto se estacionaba detrás de unos árboles. Se bajó tranquilamente mientras miraba su reloj, era hora de que la científica estuviera en casa. Se quitó el casco provocando que su larga cabellera rubia cayera sobre sus hombros. Tomó su arma enganchándola en el interior de la chaqueta y se encaminó a la casa que se encontraba al lado de la del detective. Miró con interés su alrededor, no iba a permitir que Gin supiera donde vivía la científica.

-(No estoy interesada en ti en este momento...) .- Pensó posando sus ojos en la mansión Kudo. Sin ningún tipo de vacilación sacó su arma y disparó la chapa de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?. - Preguntó el profesor curioso que estaba en la cocina preparándose un café.

Pero antes de que Miyano bajara las escaleras ella ya estaba en la puerta apuntándoles con su arma.

-Sólo vengo a hablar con Sherry...

Shiho paralizada al pie de las escaleras titubeó al hablar.

-Aquí...Estoy...

-¡Wau!. Menos mal que has vuelto a ser la de antes. - Comentó sonriente Vermouth sin bajar el arma pero caminando en dirección a ella. - Ya me estaba imaginando tener que agacharme para hablar con "Ai Haibara".

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Vermouth?

-Sólo vengo a hacer una advertencia. Tu sabes que me gusta jugar con apuestas equiparadas.

-¿Piensan atacarnos acaso?. - Miyano la miró a lo ojos sin miedo. Kudo era indiferente a lo que estaba ocurriendo y no recuperaría su memoria de un día para otro...

-Sabemos lo que le ocurrió a Kudo. - Dijo interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. -"El Gran detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo sufrió un accidente con una pandilla tras salvar a su novia, Ran Mouri". Pobrecita mi Angel, ¿aun no la recuerda?.

Asombrada era una palabra que se quedaba corta a la expresión que tenía Shiho. ¿Cómo era posible de que se enteraran?. Todo había sido discreto.

-No, supongo que piensan que actúa ¿verdad?.

-Algunos lo creen, yo por supuesto que no. ¿Porqué Angel saldría llorando de esa casa sin su protector detrás de ella?.

-Aun no entiendo que viene a hacer usted aquí. - Intervino el profesor Agasa que se había acercado de a poco para quedar al lado de Shiho.

-A hacerles una advertencia. Gin está descontrolado por lo ocurrido con Vodka, Kudo lo mató y él sólo quiere devolverle la mano.

-Eso fue un accidente...

-Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Además te repito, quiero devolverles la mano con Angel...

-Mouri... - Shiho se mordió una uña preocupada, sabía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo. - Está desprotegida...

-Claro que lo está. Esa es mi pequeña ayuda. No quiero que Angel muera, ella me salvó la vida y yo trato de hacer lo mismo. - Vermouth encendió un cigarrillo y botó la ceniza en el suelo mientras que Shiho con la mirada perdida trataba de pensar en algo que les permitiera que ella se retirara sin hacerles daño. -Espero que me hayan entendido.

-Si, entiendo. - Juntó toda su valentía a pesar del miedo que le tenía a la mujer que se encontraba en frente, para hablarle con voz golpeada. -Ahora... ¿Podrías retirarte?

Vermouth les sonrió a ambos, se dio el tiempo de responder fumando un par de veces mirando aparentemente distraída alrededor suyo.

-Tranquila Sherry que no les dispararé. Ya dije que venía a decirles un par de cosas.

La mujer se volteó y salió lentamente de la casa. En la entrada se puso el casco y dijo su última palabra.

-Cuando nos reencontremos, no será todo tan tranquilo.

Shiho contuvo el aliento y vio como la rubia se subía a la moto con gran agilidad y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto.

Shinichi miraba el techo de su habitación. En el primer piso creyó escuchar la risa de Kaito, así que Heiji ya no estaría solo. ¿Qué era lo que había olvidado? ¿Era tan importante? Y si lo era ¿Porqué nadie se lo contaba?. Tantas preguntas se hacía que no entendía que le estaba ocurriendo. El rostro de tristeza de Aoko lo había conpungido. Ran, esa chica que siempre estaba cuando él menos lo esperaba, sufría y sufría sólo por él.

-(Debe haber algo en esta habitación que me de alguna respuesta...)

Buscó por unos incesantes minutos alguna cosa que le de algún recuerdo. Papeles, cuadernos y libros, nada que le ayudara. Fue cuando encontró un pequeño recorte de un diario de hace dos meses y medio, en el que aparecía él junto con Ran ambos sonriendo mientras miles de cámaras los fotografiaban._ "El detective adolescente emparejado con la hija del famoso investigador privado Kogoro Mouri"_. Sorprendido de lo hallado, observó con detenimiento su rostro de felicidad al llevar de la mano a la joven karateca que miraba al suelo sonrojada.

Curioso, vio el recorte del diario en donde aparecía la corta noticia.

"_Al detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo, un joven que ya ha resuelto complicados casos en el extranjero y a la joven karateca de 20 años, Ran Mouri, reconocida por ser la única hija del famoso detective privado Kogoro Mouri se les vio cenando el día de ayer en la Torre de Tokyo. Según testigos el joven se le había declarado por lo que había comenzado una relación que los familiares de ambos esperaban hace años. - Él no se había dado el tiempo de hablarle de sus sentimientos porque tenía muchos casos en el extranjero. - Comentó un amigo en común de la reciente pareja, el también reconocido detective de Osaka, Heiji Hattori, que ya tiene una avanzada relación de un año con Kazuha Toyama, hija del inspector de la zona. _

_Luego de horas esperando alguna declaración de parte de alguno de ellos, pudimos obtener comentarios de los más cercanos: - Ran es la mujer más feliz del mundo, lo ha esperado estos últimos dos años sólo a él. - Dijo Sonoko Suzuki, la mejor amiga de la afortunada chica, heredera de la gran corporación Suzuki. -No hay una pareja que se complemente más que ellos. Los conozco desde pequeños y siempre tuvieron algo más que amistad, pero nada oficial. - Declaró un viejo de 68 años, Hiroshi Agasa, vecino de Shinichi Kudo y que lo ayudó cuando este vivía sólo, ya que recordemos que los padres de éste viven en Los Ángeles, su padre un famoso scritor de novelas de misterios y su madre una actriz retirada._

_Ahora sólo nos queda envidiarlos, una pareja involucrada en el ámbito de la investigación policial y que sin duda traerá agradables noticias a sus seguidores."_

No podía creerlo, Ran Mouri era su novia hasta el momento en que perdió la memoria, olvidando todos los felices recuerdos que había pasado con ella. ¡Hasta había salido la noticia de su relación en el diario! Y él ni siquiera la recordaba a ella. Ella...

Bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad con el recorte en la mano.

-¡Shinichi!. - Se asustó Heiji al verlo precipitadamente en el living.

-Miren lo que he encontrado...

Le tendió la noticia a Hattori, la leyó haciendo hizo una mueca. ¿Sería bueno que intentara recordarla?

-Ahh si, ya me acuerdo. Te molestaste porque prestamos declaración para esto, pero estabas tan feliz que se te olvidó a la hora después. No evitaste recortarlo y guardarlo en tu habitación. No me sorprende que lo hayas encontrado. Quizá tu instinto curioso aun lo tengas. - Dijo Heiji encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia, pero no lo había logrado.

-Estuve en el extranjero...

-Si, resolviste casos para la CIA. - Mintió Kaito relevando al abstraído moreno.

-¿Cómo es que no recuerdo nada? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?

-No es bueno que te fuerces en recordar...

-Pero...

-¡Basta ya Kudo! - Gritó molesto Heiji. - ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?. Cuando estés preparado todo vendrá solo, pero no debes esforzarte en recordar, eso será peor para ti.

-No puedo seguir así, me he perdido de algo. Lo sé.

-Claro que sí que has perdido. Has perdido lo más importante que tenías hasta ese momento.

-No me refiero solo a Mouri, Kaito. Sé que olvidé cualquier tipo de vinculación con ella. Me refiero a otra cosa, algo peligroso...

Kuroba y Hattori se quedaron mirando al percibir que la expresión de Shinichi indicaba que seguiría uniendo sucesos si la cosa seguía así.

-No es nada...

-¡Sí que lo es!. Tengo un presentimiento.

-No te preocupes, sólo tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo.

-No entiendo porque se quedan a dormir aquí... - Dijo Kudo cambiando de tema drásticamente por lo que les pilló desprevenido a ambos.

-Eh.

-Somos buenos amigos no podemos dejarte solo en esto. - Respondió Heiji al notar que Kaito se calló sin saber que decir.

Shinichi aun pensando en lo extraño en que actuaban sus amigos, avisó que se iría a dormir. Cuando subió al segundo piso, casi al momento, sonó el móvil del moreno.

-¿Shiho?

-Hattori, iré directa al grano.

Sonaba angustiada y temió lo peor.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Vermouth vino a visitarme...

-¡¿Qué?

-Ellos ya lo saben, vino a darme una "ayuda".

-¿De qué se trata?

-Dijo que deberíamos proteger a Mouri, Gin está molesto por la muerte de Vodka.

-¡Pero eso fue un accidente!. Todos sabemos que Kudo no es capaz de matar a alguien.

-Ya lo sé, pero él no lo entiende. El problema es que no podemos estar todo el tiempo con Ran, Kudo se dará cuenta de ello.

Heiji miró significativamente a Kaito que estaba al otro lado del auricular escuchando la conversación.

-¿Ya tienes un plan?

-Sí... Le dije que es una emergencia, mañana llegará. Hablaré con Mouri y le explicaré lo que está pasando, ustedes quedense ahí el mayor tiempo que puedan y no limiten a Kudo a que salga o se divierta, debemos ayudarlo a que recuerde, pero sin forzarlo, ya saben las consecuencias si eso no es así.

-Si, lo entiendo. Avísame cualquier cosa...

-Bien, nos vemos. Adiós.

Al cortar Kuroba se pasó una de sus manos revolviendo su cabello, provocando que se alborote más de lo normal.

-¡Ay! que se complica cada vez más esto.

-Sería más fácil si Kudo supiera todo...

Shinichi escuchaba atentamente a sus amigos desde el segundo piso. Sabía de antemano que sus amigos le estaban escondiendo algo importante y sus antiguos conocimientos son esenciales para solucionar el problema. ¿Pero qué es?.

**Ahora me daré el tiempo de hablar un poquiito xD. Soy malvada lo sé y tengo un montón de ideas para este fic, tanto así, que tengo 5 posibles finales! :D Asi que creo que veré como se estará dando todo y como los personajes se van involucrando más en la historiaa!**

**AngelWTF: Graciias por tu comentariio :D La historiia se pone mucho más interesante a medida que avanzan los capitulos. espeero ke te guste y ke lo disfrutes muucho, asi que nos estamos leyendoo! *O***

**Graciiias tambien a los ke quizas leen mi historia, pero no comentan xD Espero que esta vez lo hagan pleasee! :D Buueno muchos saludos y abrazos! Miina Kudo~**


	5. Mi Pequeño Recuerdo

Detective Conan como sabemos es de Gosho, lo tengo completamente asumido xD pero como me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco!. Esta vez me inventé unos personajes ;D Aki va el capitulo 5 dedicado a todas las fans de Shinichi Kudo, osea, a todas nosotras, no? *-*, disfrútenlo!

Capitulo 5: Mi Pequeño Recuerdo.

No dejó entrar a Kazuha a su casa cuando se lo pidió tras seguirla, solo quería que la dejaran sola. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Cual era la mejor opción a todo esto? Abandonarlo, quizá sería favorable que ella también lo olvidara y que él intentara un nuevo futuro como el supuesto futbolista que él creía que era, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a toda una vida? Shinichi es todo para ella, pero la chica había pasado a un segundo plano para él, ni siquiera la trataba de buena manera, pareciera que hasta odiara su constante presencia.

-No pondré un pie en esa casa... - Se dijo para sí misma conteniendo el llanto en su garganta.

Miró su reloj de mesa, eran las diez de la mañana y ella no había dormido ni un poco.

-¡Ran! Te buscan. - Le llamó su padre. Esperando que fuese Kazuha nuevamente, se colocó una bata y salió de su habitación.

-Mouri, siento llegar sin avisar tan temprano, pero esto no puede esperar más.

En la puerta estaba Shiho Miyano junto con un chico de casi la misma edad que ellos, pelo negro, alto y de centellantes ojos verdes y que para su asombro, se parecía bastante a Shinichi Kudo.

-Pasen...

-Necesito conversar contigo en un lugar más privado... - Kogoro Mouri alzó una ceja molesto y bebió de su cerveza encogiéndose de hombros.

-Podemos ir a mi habitación. - Ofreció la joven tratando de ignorar al chico que la observaba casi sin pestañar.

-De acuerdo.

Los recién llegados caminaron en silencio hasta la pieza de la karateca que cerró la puerta lentamente.

-¿Y bien?

-Tu sabes que no soy muy buena para los rodeos.

-Lo sé.

-La Organización quiere asesinarte.

Ran se quedó mirándola un buen rato sin entenderlo.

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste, los tipos que atacaron a Kudo quieren matarte por venganza.

-Pero yo no tengo nada...

-Kudo cuando desmanteló parte de la Organización tuvo un encuentro con uno de ellos, hubo un malentendido y disparó su arma, hiriéndolo de muerte. El hombre perdió la vida y su hermano que también está en el asunto y que escapó, quiere vengarse, matando a lo que es lo más importante para él. Tú.

-Pero yo y Shinichi...

-Lo sabemos. Kudo no te recuerda y no es capaz de protegerte así que la mejor forma es que los roles se inviertan.

-¿Quieres decir que ahora yo lo proteja a él?.

-Exactamente. Es por eso que traje aun amigo de la FBI que te entrenará.

Mouri volvió a dirigirle una corta mirada en la que el chico le sonrió vacilante.

-Soy Takeshi Akai.

-¿Akai?. - Repitió Ran sorprendida.

-Si, soy familiar del fallecido Shuichi Akai, somos primos.

Shiho miró hacia otro lado incómoda, escuchar su nombre la hacía ponerse nostálgica con respecto a su hermana. Pero él era la persona indicada para la misión que ella misma le pidió.

-¿Pero no deberías haberme preguntado primero?

-Prometiste cumplir mis órdenes... - Le recordó sonriendo sabiendo además que Ran no se negaría.

-Cierto. - Ran suspiró contrariada, quizá no sería tan malo. - Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cual?

-Yo no puedo entrar nuevamente a la mansión Kudo. Él me odia.

-Eso no es impedimento. Lo siento, pero debes ser más fuerte de lo que ya eres. - A la científica poco le importaba el bienestar sentimental de Ran, lo único que le interesaba es que él estuviera bien.

-Comenzaremos hoy mismo. - Intervino Takeshi acercándose lentamente y sin previo aviso le lanzó un golpe en la boca del estómago, pero los reflejos de Ran eran tan rápidos que pudo detenerlo con ambos antebrazos. - Era cierto lo que me decías Shiho, experta en karate.

-¡Ja! ¿Que crees?. - Le espetó molesta Miyano mirandolo con autosuficiencia.

Ran aun asombrada por lo que el chico hizo bajó su defensa.

-Por favor, te pido que no vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Solo era una pequeña prueba Mouri, no te preocupes. Pero era en serio que comenzaremos ahora.

-Iré a prepararme.

-No tardes.

-Yo me retiro. - Shiho caminó hacia la salida sin antes decirle un par de cosas más a Ran. - Sé que no lo pasarás bien con lo que te pido, pero créeme será lo mejor.

Ella solo se limitó a asentir una vez.

Shiho Miyano le lanzó una mirada elocuente a Takeshi y se fue dando un portazo.

Ran llegó a su dormitorio y se quedó de pie sin saber que pensar exactamente, todo iba demasiado rápido para ella, Shinichi no recuerda nada de lo sucedido con la Organización, y lo peor es que querían matarlo. Matarlo. Algo que no soportaría, podía intentar vivir sin que él la recordara, pero si estuviera muerto lo más probable es que ella lo seguiría de inmediato.

Tomó un bolso con lo necesario para practicar karate, no se le ocurrió que más podía servirle, así que se encaminó apresuradamente en donde se encontraba Takeshi observando fotografías que habían en la habitación. En ese momento fijaba su penetrante mirada en la imagen en donde estaba levantando el trofeo del campeonato de karate, a su lado Shinichi y Sonoko sonriendo a la cámara.

-Debe ser demasiado duro para ti que la persona que más quieras no te recuerde ¿verdad?

-No creo que seas la persona indicada para hablar este tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera te conozco. -Le espetó frunciendo el ceño dolida, ese simple comentario la dejó descompuesta.

-Tranquila Mouri. Eso ya lo sé. Mi misión es tratar de darte alguna especie de entrenamiento básico de protección, nada del otro mundo. - Dijo sonriendo confiado. Ran miró su sonrisa atenta, esa se parecía tanto a la de él...

-¿Mouri?

-¿Eh?

-¿Nos vamos?. Te quedaste como pasmada. - Akai intentó que sus ojos hicieran contacto. -¿Pasa algo?.

Al entender la intención de su compañero ésta desvió la mirada al instante.

-No, nada. Mi vida es un lío nuevamente. La felicidad dura poco. - Dijo con una triste sonrisa.

-No pienses en eso. - Le dijo Akai mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigía a la puerta.

Esperó a que se retirara, sólo para limpiarse un par de lágrimas que no había podido contener. Esto era demasiado.

-(Recuerda debes hacer que Kudo se distraiga, quizá eso lo hará recordar...)

Heiji pensaba en lo que le había dicho Shiho, no tenían mucho que hacer en la casa, lo más divertido era cuando Kaito sacaba unos trucos bajo su manga y comenzaba a hacer magia, él siempre sabía donde estaba la farsa, pero Shinichi se asombraba con los movimientos más sencillos, sin interesarle en descubrir los secretos del mago.

-Vamos Kaito, puedes hacer algo mejor. - Le dijo Heiji esa mañana mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Viste eso Hattori?. - Exclamó Shinichi entusiasmado mientras veía que Kaito sacaba una y otra vez palomas de su chaqueta. - ¡Wau! Eres genial Kuroba. Podrías enseñarme un día de éstos.

-No lo sé. No creo que tengas la capacidad - Dijo sonriendo Kaito, ante la expresión de decepción de Shinichi, un gesto poco usual. - Pero tengo una idea mejor.

-¿Cuál?

-Vamos al Parque y nos enseñas algo de fútbol.

Heiji alzó una ceja perplejo por la propuesta. Se acercó a Kaito de forma discreta y le habló en el oído.

-¿Crees que es buena idea?

-El pobre ha estado encerrado estas dos últimas semanas. Ha salido sólo a regar el pasto. Podríamos salir por ahí. Ultimamente ha estado haciendo preguntas raras y ya no sé que responderle, se me acaban las ideas para despistarlo. - Respondió el mago mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraído.

-De acuerdo. - Hattori agarró el balón de fútbol que estaba abandonado en una esquina de la casa y se la lanzó a Shinichi, éste la atajó al vuelo. - Vamos. Quiero mostrarte lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-¡Ja! Como si supieras jugar. - Dijo Kudo mientras sonreía como un niño pequeño.

Los tres chicos fueron al parque más cercano a la mansión Kudo por cualquier emergencia. Kaito perdió en el piedra, papel o tijera asi que le tocó estar al arco.

-Ojalá que tu magia te ayude para tapar mis tiros. - Dijo Heiji mientras se posicionaba para patear.

-Por favor. No tendré que moverme porque se irá fuera. - Le desafió a su vez Kuroba mientras flexionaba las rodillas y abría sus manos delante de su cuerpo, preparado para recibir el impacto.

El moreno dio dos zancadas y chuteó con todas sus fuerzas al arco. Y tal como dijo Kuroba, éste ni se movió, la pelota había salido dos metros largo hacia arriba.

-¡JAJAJAJA! - Rió Shinichi mientras iba detrás del balón.

-¿Qué te dije?. - Comentó Kaito sin mover ni un músculo de la posición en que se encontraba.

-Eso fue sólo suerte. Te estaba probando. - Comentó el de Osaka molesto.

-Seguro. - Dijo irónico el otro detective. - Aprende del maestro. Osea yo.

-A ti lo egocéntrico no se te quita con nada.

Shinichi colocó el balón en el suelo y lentamente dio tres pasos hacia atrás. Kaito volvió a la misma posición que estaba antes. Kudo sonrió confiado y pateó.

-¡Golazo! ¡El gran Shinichi Kudo con la número diez marcó un tanto para Teitan! .- Exclamó Shinichi mientras corría por el pequeño campo lanzando besos a sus invisible admiradores.

Heiji reía al ver actuar a su amigo.

-Creo que fue mala idea jugar a esto. - Dijo el arquero sentado en el suelo. - Además quedé todo sucio al tratar de tapar ese tiro.

-¿Estás picado?

-Cállate Hattori. - Dijo Kaito sacudiendo su ropa y poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-Oye Kudo ve a buscar el balón... - Pero nadie le respondió. - ¿Kudo?

Heiji se volteó justo para ver como el chico miraba absortamente detrás de una reja.

-¿Qué estás...?

Ni siquiera terminó de formular la pregunta. Acababa de ver a Ran Mouri sonriéndole a un chico de cabello negro. Ambos llevaban bolsos en sus hombros y ella llevaba una botella con agua en la mano. La pareja cruzó el parque y se dirigieron a un auto deportivo de color rojo que estaba estacionado cerca de donde estaban ellos jugando. El hombre le abrió la puerta del copiloto amablemente, ella le volvió a sonreír tímida y se acomodó en el asiento. Partieron al minuto.

-¿Qué fue eso?. - Preguntó Shinichi frunciendo el ceño.

Kaito y Heiji se miraron asombrados y no pudieron resistirse a sonreir al oír que la voz de Kudo estaba conteniendo ira.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Vieron eso? ¡Podría haber sido un secuestrador!. - Exclamó Kudo exaltado, pero sus dos amigos aun se estaban mirando y seguían sonriendose como si fuesen cómplices. - ¡¿Me están escuchando?

-Ya, ya, déjate de gritar Kudo.

-¿Podría ser que nuestro pequeño esté celoso?

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor!. - Le estaba irritando la reacción de sus amigos. - Puede ser alguien peligroso.

-No seas leso. Ella le estaba sonriendo. Deben ser pareja. - Dijo Kaito sonriendole para provocarlo. Kaito agregó para presionarlo - ¿Acaso no sientes nada?

¿Si sentía algo?. Claro que sí sentía algo. Sentía que le estaban quitando algo que era suyo.

-Yo...

-¡No puedo creerlo Kudo!. - Heiji le dio una palmada en la espalda. -¿La has recordado?

-No...

-Entonces ¿Porqué reaccionaste así?

-No tengo idea.

-Definitivamente estás loco. - Dijo Kaito recogiendo el balón del suelo. - Ya vámonos, con Kudo pensando en Ran esto no tiene sentido.

-Cierto. Pobre chico enamorado.

Kudo aun no reaccionaba. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Había experimentado celos por ese hombre que acompañaba a Mouri?. Imposible, ni siquiera la recordaba.

-Aquí es.

Ran levantó la vista y bajó la ventana de donde estaba sentada.

-Parece un almacén cualquiera.

-Lo es a simple vista. - Explicó misterioso Akai. - Baja, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.

La karateca obedeció, tomó su bolso, lo colocó sobre sus hombros y esperó a su entrenador en la puerta del lugar. Titubeó en la entrada, ya que un guardia los estaba esperando. Takeshi habló en inglés fluido con el dueño y éste le dio una llave.

-¿Para qué es la...?

-Shhh.

Caminaron hasta el fondo donde había una puerta. Akai colocó la llave en la cerradura y giró. Una habitación completamente equipada para practicar disparos, con silenciadores y aislantes.

-¡Señorita Mouri!

La chica se asombró al escuchar esa voz. Se volteó y vio corriendo hacia a ella a una mujer guapa, rubia de cabello corto.

-Profesora Jodie...

-No pensaba que nos encontraríamos nuevamente. Luego de todo lo ocurrido con cool guy. Is very sad totally.

-Eh... Si.- Incómoda intentó cambiar el tema. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Pues no sabía que vendrías con ella Takeshi. Podrías habernos avisado. - Le dijo la ex profesora de inglés ignorando la pregunta hecha por Ran.

-Todo salió rápido. Lo siento. - Se disculpó Akai al instante.

-¿Se conocen?

-Right. ¡Ambos trabajamos para la FBI!

-Ah. Lo había olvidado.

A Ran le daba vuelta todo en la cabeza Organización, Shinichi, karate, FBI... ¿No será demasiado para ella en tan poco tiempo?

-Bueno, los dejo chicos. - Jodie se acercó a Ran y la apartó un poco para hablarle en privado. -¿Are you okey?

Mouri tardó en responder a la simple pregunta que le había formulado.

-Si...

-No es lo que se ve.

-¿A qué se refiere profesora?. - Jodie la tomó por los hombros de manera maternal.

-Pareciera como si estuvieses muerta en vida, tienes un rostro cansado y tu sonrisa es forzada. - La karateca sólo se dignó a bajar su cabeza un poco - Sé que no lo estás pasando bien, pero con esa actitud no llegarás demasiado lejos. Recuerda que la vida de cool guy es responsabilidad nuestra y también tuya.

-Lo sé. Es sólo que...

-Todo saldrá excelente. Dale un tiempo y un respiro. - Jodie le sonrió amistosa mientras le entrega un arma. - Practica. - Se fue haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

-¿Mouri? - Takeshi que había escuchado parte de la conversación la llamó para que se acercara. - ¿Empezamos?

-Si... Claro.

-¿Sabes algo de armas?. - Preguntó mientras mostraba su escopeta recortada como si fuera su mayor orgullo.

-No... - Respondió la joven mientras giraba a su vez entre sus manos el arma que le había entregado Jodie.

-Pues yo te explico... Mira...

Pero desde el momento que el chico comenzó a hablar su atención se fijó en otra cosa al notar que tenía un arma en la mano. Recordó un entretenido suceso que había ocurrido con Shinichi, cuando llevaban sólo dos semanas de su noviazgo.

Flash Back~

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_El detective simplemente sonreía, tomó de la mano a su actual novia y sin importarle el obvio sonrojo de ésta la acerco a él y le habló en el oído para provocarla._

_-Creo que es momento de hacer algo divertido._

_-Pervertido. - Dijo a la defensiva Ran mientras reía por lo bajo._

_-¡Hey! No es nada de eso... - Dijo alzando una ceja. - Es sólo que ahora me toca escoger que haremos hoy._

_-¿Ah si?._

_-Si..._

_-¿Y que haremos?_

_-Pues ya que tú me obligaste a ver seis combates de ese aburrido torneo de karate, mínimo que ahora hagamos algo que a mi me guste. - Kudo sonrió ampliamente al ver la expresión de contrariedad que tenía su novia._

_-Olvídalo si quieres que te acompañe a resolver algún caso o de ir a la comisaría ¿oíste?._

_-No, no. - Negó Shinichi apresuradamente ante el tono de voz de ella._

_Para asombro de Ran habían llegado a la mansión Kudo._

_-¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?_

_-Lo haremos en el jardín trasero._

_Ran sonrojada le soltó la mano y lo empujó bruscamente en otra dirección._

_-¡¿Qué estás pensando?. ¡De verdad que eres pervertido!. Además... ¿Cómo se te ocurre querer hacerlo en el...?_

_-¡Jajajaja! Mal pensada. - Le espetó divertido, acto seguido le dio un beso corto en los labios y la llevó casi arrastrandola al patio. Tras cruzar la reja más alejada de la casa, llegaron en donde habían dibujos de siluetas de humanos en la pared, una alargada mesa que tenían unos grandes audífonos, lentes protectores y una radio._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Pues haremos algo que me encanta. - Shinichi abrió uno de los cajones que habían en la mesa y sacó una caja que correspondía a cartuchos para el revólver que llevaba guardado en su chaqueta. Sin decir ningún comentario tomó los audífonos y unos lentes protectores, se los puso hábilmente y comenzó a cargar el arma._

_-No me digas que... _

_-Si, si. Practicar disparos. Pero antes ponte tu también esto. - Le tendió otros audífonos y unos lentes protectores a Ran que aun con la vista puesta en la pistola, se los puso recogiéndose el cabello._

_Shinichi le sonrió como si le hubiesen regalado un juguete nuevo a un niño para Navidad y se puso a una larga distancia de la silueta de esos humanos. Apuntó cerrando previamente el ojo izquierdo y sin más preámbulos disparó. Acertó directamente al centro de la cabeza._

_-No sabía que eras tan bueno. - Dijo Ran acercándose a él sigilosamente y con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión._

_-Sólo es práctica, si estuviese en movimiento no creo que habría acertado. - Contestó modesto. -¿Quieres intentarlo?_

_-No, no... No sirvo para esto..._

_-Oh ¡Vamos Ran! Aunque sea sólo un tiro._

_-Pero es que ni siquiera sé manejar estas cosas..._

_Kudo le tendió el arma. Ran titubeó, pero finalmente la cogió._

_-¿Y qué hago?_

_-Pues ya está cargada y lista para disparar, ya sabes sólo apretar el gatillo y ¡Bang!_

_-Lo haces ver como algo fácil..._

_El detective la abrazó por atrás cruzando sus brazos através de la cintura. Acercó su boca hasta el oído derecho de la chica, ésta sintió cosquilleos en el estómago ante ese desprevenido contacto._

_-Inténtalo. - Le dijo al oído mientras sonreía a ver que la joven se estremecía bajo él._

_-No creo que podré hacerlo estando contigo así, me distraigo. - Respondió coqueta la karateca mientras se zafaba lentamente de él y estiraba sus brazos para disparar. El joven dio un respingo._

_-Debes mantener firme los brazos, ya que la fuerza en que sale la bala..._

_Pero no terminó de explicar, la joven ya había disparado tambaléandose un poco, momento en que Shinichi la sujetó por los hombros. Había acertado a solo centímetros de la bala que se había incrustado en la pared del tiro anterior._

_-¡Eres buena! - Exclamó Shinichi emocionado mientras se acercaba a la pared para indicarle el sector en donde habría disparado. - ¡Y eso que es sólo tu primer tiro! Tengo una novia asesina, además..._

Fin Flash Back~

-¿Entendiste?

Ran sacudió la cabeza lentamente, volvía a la dura realidad. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa para volver a vivir ese recuerdo, pero en ese instante no estaba con Shinichi...

-Si, eso creo.

Cargó el arma que le había entregado Jodie como Shinichi le explicó minutos después de que ella disparó por primera vez, recordaba que se había entusiasmado y que estuvieron hasta tarde destruyendo aquella pared a tiros. Se colocó los audífonos y los protectores visuales que le había tendido Takeshi y caminó hasta un cuadrado determinado por un espacio entre rejas. Apuntó a un espacio invisible.

-Cuando se levanten esos objetivos, destrózalos.

-_Debes mantener firme los brazos..._

Ran recordó el consejo que le había otorgado Shinichi en esa salida. Cerró uno de sus ojos y en el momento que se levantó uno de los objetivos, ésta disparó. Takeshi Akai sonreía, la chica si sabía sobre armas...

-Podríamos reunirnos todos...

Heiji bostezaba mientras cambiaba una y otra vez los canales de la televisión.

-¿Cómo una fiesta? ¿Qué motivo hay para celebrar?

-Es que me aburro. - Le espetó Kaito mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo un puchero.

-Parece una buena idea. - El que había hablado era Shinichi que se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero poco le prestaba atención a la lectura, la imagen de la karateca subiendo alegre al coche de un hombre se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. - No deben haber motivos para celebrar, quizá hasta recuerde algo...

Hattori lo miró nostálgico. El chico si que tenía ganas en recordar.

-De acuerdo. Que sea mañana, porque o sino no la haremos nunca.

-¿Mañana? ¿Puede ser la otra semana?. - El que había hablado era el mismo Kaito.

-No estabas diciendo que querías que hiciéramos algo, porque estabas aburrido ¿eh? .- Le recriminó Kudo cerrando de golpe su libro, mientras alzaba la vista contrariado.

-Si lo estoy, la cosa es que... - Kaito les sonrió a ambos. - Puede ser que Kaito Kid se aparezca por ahí...

-¡Genial Kuroba!. - Exclamó Heiji acentuando la ironía. - Tendremos que fingir que intentamos atraparte, además de soportar los gritos del Inspector Nakamori. ¡Genial!

-Lo siento, he estado un poco inactivo...

-Eso no es problema nuestro. -Dijo el de Osaka apagando la tele y poniéndose de pie. - He quedado con Kazuha, así que...

-¡Pásalo bien!. -Kaito sonrió hasta que Heiji se hubo retirado de la mansión Kudo chasqueando la lengua, cuando oyó el portazo se dirigió al detective - ¿Es mi idea o Heiji está más cabreado que antes?

Shinichi se había quedado mirando el piso fijamente.

-Puede que sea una carga para él ahora que no llevo su ritmo.

-¡No seas tonto Kudo!. - Kuroba se sentó a su lado y le golpeó amistosamente en el hombro. - Mañana cuando el gran Kaito Kid haga su aparición...

-Yo me quedo en casa viendolo por la televisión... - Lo interrumpió Shinichi.

-No, no, no... Vas con Hattori e intentan atraparme como lo hemos hecho un montón de veces, después les devuelvo la joya unos días más tarde. Yo salgo en el diario y ustedes salen en el diario. ¿A qué es genial?

-¿No crees que en mi condición no debería salir en el diario?

A Kuroba se le congeló la sonrisa.

-Jejeje. No te preocupes, para recordar debes hacer cosas que antes hacías. Estoy seguro que de verdad quieres ser el de antes...o ¿no?

Shinichi lo miró a los ojos, su amigo que casi era su reflejo tenía un semblante serio, difícil de reconocerlo en él.

-Si, yo...

-Pues entonces no hay más excusas. Mañana saldrá a la luz el antiguo Shinichi Kudo.

**Holaaa a tods! Ya pasó el capitulo 5 ;D Este fue uno ke me costó termiinar, la parte del Flash Back es taan liinda . Ahoraa me daré el tiempito de comentar alguunas cosiillas**

**AngelWTF: Graciiias por tu comentariiio! Que porqué Shinichi trata mal a Ran! Jah! Porke es un condenado xDD No te preocupes, es un idiotaa, pero igual lo amamos 3 Que geniial que te siga gustando mi loca historia! Al comienzo me dio miedo publiicarla xD pero ke bueno ke te gustee! *O***

**Saori Kudo: Nee-chan! Estaba esperando tu review xD Te guusto? Woooaaa! Ahora soi más fan de tiiii 3 Ahoraa tus dudillas: Ke sale el FBI, sii si salen (6) xD ¿Qué como murio Vodka? Un misterio ke se resuelve despues 1313 asi ke tendrás ke seguir leyendo wuajajajajaj! xD Si Aoko sabe que es Kaito es Kid?. No, no lo sabee D: Muchaas piistas? Ya verás despues lo ke ocurrirá! De verdad graciias por tu comentariiio! *-* Y exijo ke actualices más seguiido tu historia ke moriré xdd**

**lunaanitaanimefreshi: Graciias tambien por tu comentariiio! :D Es verdad! Tengo demasiadas ideas y aveces me cuesta ordenarlaas, peero espero ke me fluyan bien y ke esta historia te guste cada vez más (:. El inicio de la historia es siempre dificil y me gustó mucho que tee haya atrapado :D El fiinal: ufff Tengo muchos posiblees finales xD, Aun keda muchas cosas en el airee asi ke espero ke cuando lo leas te gustee!**

**Jess Hattori: jakjakajkajakjaaka morí con tu comentario del embarazo! xD Graciias por el review ;D Pues que te puedo deciiir? Mis finaales aun no los deciido, creeo que eso va a depender de las ideas locas que se me vayan ocurriendo a medida que hago la historia *O* Y si atacará Gin? Uyyy, uyy! De verdad quieres saberlo? 1313 Tendrás que esperar xDDD (6)**

**Tambien agradecer nuevamente los comentariios y a las personas ke lo leen y no dejan review! xD Espero que esta vez lo hagaan *O* Las escritoras saben que un review es como el aire para continuar ;D Nos estamos leyendooo~ Y graciiias, graciiias! Miina Kudo~**


	6. Un poco de Verdad

Repito hasta el cansancio... Detective Conan es de Gosho Aoyama, mi dios supremo! Yo utilizo los personajes para entretenerme y para que ustedes lo disfruten (y para hacerlos sufrir un poco xD) Aki va el capítulo 6! Espero que les gusteee! :D

Capítulo 6: Un poco de Verdad.

Heiji miró su reloj, sabía que llegaría tarde nuevamente a su cita con Kazuha.

-Mierda... -Bufó resignado imaginando el regaño que le caería encima. -Me estará esperando con una cara de tres metros, estoy seguro...

Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la Estación Beika, donde una chica de coleta fruncía el ceño cada vez que miraba su reloj.

-Rayos... -Musitó al ver su rostro que denota a lo lejos su molestia.

-¡HATTORI!. - Kazuha alzó su voz tras verlo corriendo para llegar hasta ella. -¡¿Sabes cuanto te he esperado? ¡Son casi las cinco de la tarde! ¡Teníamos que habernos juntado a las tres!. -Le gritó en la cara.

-Ya lo sé, lo siento, además...

-¡No me importa la excusa! -Pareciera que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.- ¿Cómo pudiste...?

Pero el chico la interrumpió con un beso, era la única forma que se callara antes de que le siguiera gritando en medio de la estación, donde mucha gente ya se había detenido para presenciar la discusión de la pareja. El moreno tras cumplir su cometido intentó separarse de ella, pero la joven se aferró a su cuello dejando claro que ella no quería terminar de besarlo.

-Kazu... -Susurró cuando la chica lo liberó por unos segundos, ya que lamentablemente el aire le estaba haciendo falta. Cruzó sus manos detrás de su nuca para volver a atrapar sus labios con mayor intensidad. -Detente, loca...

Toyama por fin lo soltó sonriéndole divertida.

-Ya vámonos, que el enojo se me ha esfumado, si vuelve, no respondo...

-Uyy, entonces vámonos corriendo si quieres. -Sugirió tomandole la mano y arrastrándola rápidamente.

-¡jajajaja! Tranquilo no estoy apurada, además... -Heiji se detuvo al notar el cambio de voz de su novia.

-¿Pasa algo?. -Preguntó inseguro.

-Heiji... ¡Es Ran!. -Kazuha cerró los ojos un momento antes de seguir hablando. -No aguanto verla así, la pobre ya no soporta todo lo que está pasando... Quiero conversar con ella.

El detective de Osaka se lo pensó un momento. Su rostro afligido por preocupación lo hizo finalmente decidirse.

-De acuerdo, vamos a visitarla.

-¿No te molesta?

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Mouri es una amiga de ambos después de todo... -Una de sus manos tomó la de ella con más fuerza, como si temiera que a ellos pudiera pasarles lo mismo que estaban viviendo Ran y Shinichi. Sostuvo su mirada durante un largo tiempo, los grandes ojos verdes cristalizados pestañaron un par de veces con asombro y se posaron felices es los más oscuros de él. -Vamos. -Comenzaron a caminar en dirección al distrito 5 de Beika.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que se tomaron un helado llegaron por fin a la calle en donde se encontraba el departamento del detective privado. Pero antes de llegar observaron como un auto deportivo rojo se estacionaba frente a la casa.

-(Auto deportivo rojo... La misma patente que vimos cuando fuimos al Parque para distraer a Kudo...). -Pensó Heiji, pero el hilo de deducciones se detuvo cuando la mujer que iba a su lado, salió corriendo en dirección a la karateca que bajaba del automóvil.

-¡Ran!. -Asustada se volteó, justo para ver como Kazuha llegaba hasta donde estaba con una sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Por qué no me has dejado verte?. -La expresión de la de coleta se crispó tiernamente. -¡He estado muy preocupada por ti!

Justo cuando el moreno había llegado donde estaban ellas, el deportivo rojo ya se había perdido de vista.

-(Si hubiese estado con mi moto, le sigo...)

-Lo siento mucho Kazu...-Murmuró apenada. -Ultimamente no sé lo que estoy haciendo...

-¡Explícate que has estado haciendo con él!. -Exclamó el moreno. Sentía que debía cumplir la función de Shinichi Kudo, seguramente él habría hecho lo mismo.

-Nada...

-¿Nada?

-¡Heiji deja de presionarla...!. -Le reprochó, luego se dirigió a su amiga. -De verdad yo quiero saber también... ¿Quién es él? ¡Era muy guapo!

-Mmmm...

Kazuha le sonrió con una mueca a Heiji.

-Ya, ya, no haré ese tipo de comentarios si estás presente cariño...

-Gracias, qué considerada. -Dijo con sarcasmo mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus bolsillos y miraba hacia otro lado con el orgullo dolido.

-No lo tomes en cuenta. -Le dijo a Ran mientras ella sonreía débilmente por la situación. -¿Quién era? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un novio nuevo?

-No, no... Es un...ehhh. -Pensó en la manera mejor de describirlo. -¡Un conocido!

-Pues yo no me subo a un auto de un conocido, así como así. -Comentó Hattori aun molesto.

-¡Ya cállate Heiji!

-Está bien Kazuha... -Mouri hizo un signo de querer subir a su departamento. Pero Heiji le detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces...

-Mejor preguntale a Shiho que ha estado haciendo por ayudar, así te ahorras los malos ratos. -Le dijo Ran alzando un poco su voz.

-¿Miyano?

-Heiji, él que estaba en ese auto deportivo es un amigo de ella, está siendo como mi guardaespaldas por decirlo así y me está ayudando a aprender a defenderme. -Explicó atropelladamente como si se lo hubiesen sacado a la fuerza.

-¿Defensa?. Pero Ran... -Kazuha confundida se arregló su moño. -Tu sabes karate ¿no?

-Si, pero es otro tipo de defensa.

-Esta Shiho nunca informa las decisiones que toma. -Comentó tomando su móvil, pero la karateca le tapó los botones del aparato para que dejara de marcar.

-Si no lo dijo, es por algo, no quiero que lo comenten ¿si?

-Pero Mouri, Kudo debe saberlo...

-¿Por qué debe saberlo?. -Preguntó con su ira a flor de piel, se estaba conteniendo hace minutos atrás cuando él mismo le preguntó quien era Takeshi Akai. -La última persona que debiera saber esto es él, así que te pido que no lo hagas. -Ran caminó furiosa a su departamento y cerró dando un portazo.

-No sé como estoy enamorada de ti. -Bufó Kazuha sin dejar de mirar el lugar en donde antes estaba Ran.

Shiho se encaminaba junto con el profesor como todas las tardes a inyectarle la medicina a Shinichi, como siempre éste se negaba, Agasa iba con ella a la mansión Kudo para intentar ayudarle. Pero nunca pensó que esta vez sería más difícil que las otras.

La científica con su expresión neutra de siempre, tocó el tiembre. La voz de un chico le respondió.

-¿Quién es?.

-Sólo abre Kuroba.

-Jejeje. Es Shiho.

La puerta de entrada se abrió, dejando pasar a la mujer y al viejo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes denuevo por aquí?. -Shinichi se había asomado desde la cocina, se estaba preparando un café. -Todos los días vienen a visitarme...

-Sólo acércate que tengo que volver a inyectarte esto. -Dijo malhumorada Shiho mientras se sentaba en el sillón a un extremo dándole espacio para que se acomodara a su lado.

-No... -Kudo dejó su taza de café encima de la mesa central provocando un eco en la sala. -Explicaciones, eso es lo que necesito. - Se había decidido, luego de escuchar a sus amigos comentar a hurtadillas se había autoconvencido de que necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

-No tengo nada que explicarte, si no lo recuerdas no es problema mío.

-Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo, ¿sabes?. -Comentó Kaito cruzándose de brazos, intercediendo a favor de Shinichi.

-Gracias por ayudar Kuroba. -El sarcasmo en su tono de voz hizo que Shinichi frunciera el ceño por unos leves segundos, esa tipa le irritaba. -Pero vuelvo a repetir, esto es algo que tengo que hacer Kudo, es por tu bien...

-Pero ¿por qué todos los días?

-Porque es así. - Esa simple respuesta a su pregunta lo hizo estallar de una forma que Kaito no creía posible.

-¡¿Por qué no haces una cosa que sea permanente? ¿Tanto te cuesta? Eres científica ¿no?. -Le espetó Shinichi furioso. Algo le decía que esa cosa que tenía que inyectarse estaba vinculada con su pasado que no recordaba.

-Porque no se puede. -Intervino por primera vez el profesor Agasa, sabiendo que Shiho se había quedado con la mirada perdida. -Si no te lo inyectas puedes sufrir daños irremediables.

-¡Pero ella es una científica!. Usted también profesor, ¿Por qué no crean algo que me ayude?. -Shinichi había bajado el tono de voz para dirigirse al anciano, le tenía mucho cariño como para gritarle, pero a ella, a ella ni siquiera la recordaba.

-Te lo ha dicho Shinichi... -Dijo el profesor más tranquilo al notar que Shinichi se había relajado un poco. -No se puede.

-¡PERO...!

-¡CÁLLATE!

Shinichi se le quedó mirando sorprendido, Shiho Miyano echaba fuego por lo ojos, muy pocas veces se le había visto perder los estribos de ese modo y mucho menos con el detective. Se acercó a él y le tomó el brazo, agarre que el chico ni siquiera se atrevió a zafarse, sacó el llamativo frasquito de tono verde claro y colocó la jeringa en la tapa de este, succionó y se la inyectó rápidamente.

-¡Hey! Ten más cuidado por lo menos. -Le reprochó indignado Shinichi.

-Imbécil, ya te lo expliqué, es algo que debes averiguar tú, pero si estás tan interesado en saberlo, te lo diré. Esta cosa...-Dijo mostrándole el frasco en la cara. -Te mantiene con vida ¿Contento?. -Kudo abrió los ojos a más no poder, esa noticia le había tocado y mucho.

-No, no puede ser... -Balbuceó atónito.

-Si que lo es, así que espero que la próxima vez que venga a visitarte seas un poco más amable. Eres un idiota malagradecido. No vengas nunca más a cuestionarme si estoy capacitada para hacer este tipo de medicinas. Lo he intentado todo y NO SE PUEDE. - La mujer se alejó tomando su maleta bruscamente sin esperar siquiera que el profesor la alcanzara. Pero se lo pensó de nuevo, se volteó para ver como Kudo la observaba impresionado. -Además podrías preocuparte un poco por los demás, todos los que estamos aquí estamos pagando por tu poca disposición, y sobre todo Mouri. ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de nada!. -Dicho ésto se retiró.

Kaito se acercó a Shinichi un poco preocupado. El detective aun no salía de su asombro y parecía tallado en piedra.

-Tranquilo, eso no es verdad...

-¡¿Qué no lo es?. -Exclamó exaltado. -¡¿Pero qué vida tenía antes? -Se desordenó el cabello confuso cerrando los ojos, conteniendo lo que parecían ser lágrimas. -¡Mierda!

El chico temblaba y no intentaba controlarse. Si hubiese sido el Kudo anterior lo más probable es que suprimiera cualquier tipo de sentimiento, pero lo que tenía al frente era una persona tan distinta, con actos tan impredecibles...

Kaito Kuroba no sabía que hacer. Se limitó a sentarse a su lado y lo abrazó dándole unas torpes palmadas en la espalda, agradeció que el chico no le apartara la mano de un golpe.

-Si quieres llorar, puedes hacerlo... -Dijo con una sonrisa triste sabiendo que con el orgullo del chico, eso sería lo último que haría. Pero no fue así, escuchó con asombro como el chico lloraba sobre su hombro... Lloraba con desesperación, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Desahógate, está bien...

Destrozado, era una palabra que se quedaba corta al sentimiento que estaba experimentando. Una parte de él estaba completamente vacía y quería volver a rellenar ese espacio por las mismas personas que antes estaban adheridas a su vida. Pero no lo recordaba, por más que lo intentara, sólo le provocaba dolores de cabeza y que su amigo del oeste lo regañara por forzar sus recuerdos. Abrazó con un poco más de fuerza al que pareciera ser la única persona que lo entendía, escondió su cabeza en el torso del mago sabiendo que llorar era algo que no se había permitido durante mucho tiempo.

Heiji Hattori había entrado en silencio en la habitación, fue un shock para él ver como las lágrimas del detective del este caían sin detenerse. Kuroba alzó su cabeza para mirar a quien había llegado, las miradas de ambos amigos contenían casi la misma tristeza que Kudo mostraba sin recelo. Quizá, ésta sería una noche muy larga para los tres...

A la mañana siguiente el Inspector Nakamori se levantó perezosamente, tenía que recurrir al departamento de policía como todos los días, pero como Kid se había ausentado no tenía mucho que hacer allí. Se tomó su tiempo para bajar las escaleras y llegar al baño. Dejó correr el agua hasta que colocó ambas manos bajo la llave, se lavó la cara y cuando levantó su vista...

-¡ESTA VEZ SI TE ATRAPARÉ KAITO KID!

-¿Papá?

La joven Nakamori había bajado corriendo las escaleras al escuchar el grito de triunfo de su padre.

-¡Ese maldito ladrón ha entrado a nuestra casa y ha dejado un mensaje!

Aoko se acercó al espejo en donde se encontraba pegada la carta de Kid. Tomó el as de espadas con interés y lo volteó. Había un mensaje escrito en él.

-"Flor de fuego será robada cuando la cuna tranquilice sus llantos. No se molesten en intentar atraparme, aunque me gustaría que observaran mi espectáculo desde lo más alto. Kaito Kid" - Leyó Aoko en voz alta mientras inconcientemente cerraba su puño arrugando la nota. -Ese Kid...

-Hija, levántate pronto. Nos vamos a ver a Megure... .-Le informó quitándole el mensaje antes de que su hija la arrugara por completo.

-¿Al Inspector Megure?

-Sí, necesito a esos chicos nuevamente... -Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

-Te refieres a...

-A Kudo y a Hattori claro está. La vez anterior estuvimos apunto de atraparle gracias a sus deducciones. Y estoy seguro que lo lograremos si ellos intervienen en la investigación.

La joven de cabello desordenado pensó de inmediato en el estado en que se encontraba Shinichi, era imposible que esta vez pueda ayudarle a atrapar a Kaito Kid.

-Papá, pero...

-Ya, ya Aoko. -Le presionó su padre empujándola hasta el baño. -Dúchate para que me acompañes. Así puedes ir a visitar otra vez a ese Kuroba.

En la mañana Kaito se sentía como nuevo. Tuvo que comunicarle todo a Jii por teléfono bien entrada la noche, ya que estuvo con Shinichi hasta que por fin pudo quedarse dormido. Bajó haciendo mucho ruido las escaleras. Sabía que Heiji ya se encontraba despierto.

-¡Ya déjate de hacer tanta bulla!. -Le gritó molesto. -Kudo aun está durmiendo.

El joven detective se había quedado dormido en el sillón tras muchas horas de silencio, meditando las palabras de Shiho que se repetían como un eco insesante. Su semblante calmado junto con sus ojos enrojecidos no era algo común en él.

-Despiértalo, pronto llamaran.

-¿Llamaran para qué?. -Preguntó el de Osaka hastiado.

-Para que atrapen a un guapo ladrón de monóculo...

-¡Ah sí! Leí en el diario que afirman que es gay...

-¡¿Dónde?. -Exclamó bajando las últimas escaleras y arrebatándole el diario que Hattori había empezado recién a leer. Comenzó a hojear, no había nada. Lo mismo de siempre, en primera hoja, el aviso de que Kaito Kid se robaría una joya milenaria.

-¡Jajajaja!. -Rió fuertemente el moreno. -Su hubieras visto tu expresión...

-Estúpido. -Se acercó a Shinichi que aun dormía apesar del alboroto. -¡Oye! -Lo zamarreó un poco. -Levántate, hoy será un gran día.

Kudo abrió sus ojos levemente hinchados después de unos segundos, se puso de pie con exasperante lentitud, y se encaminó al baño sin dirigirles ni una mirada y mucho menos alguna palabra.

-Miyano no debió decirle eso, se ha sobrepasado. Es verdad que yo también he tenido ganas de gritarle un par de veces, hasta de golpearle. -El de Osaka esperó hasta que se escuchó la llave de la ducha para que Shinichi no se enterara de nada. -Lo ha destruido literalmente.

-Lo sé... Nunca lo había visto quebrarse de ese modo.

-Y además a ti justamente hoy se te ocurre hacer tu gran regreso...

Kaito le sonrió como un niño pequeño justo en el instante en que el teléfono de la casa sonaba.

-Contesta con voz de Kudo. -Le ordenó al mago.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque se supone que no se debe enterar nadie que estamos viviendo aquí con él. Sólo los imprescindibles.

Kuroba se encogió de hombros, tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y contestó.

-¿Si?

-¡Kudo! - Kaito apartó el auricular para dirigirse al moreno.

-¿Quién rayos es este?.

-El inspector Megure. -Le susurró inquieto.

-¡Ah! Inspector tanto tiempo.

-Si, siento interrumpir tus esperadas vacaciones, recuerdo que me pediste que no te llamara para ningún caso durante 3 meses. ¿Cómo está Ran?

Kaito titubeó un poco en el teléfono. Heiji hizo un gesto con la cabeza de que siguiera como si nada.

-Bien, bien. Tan linda como siempre.

-No seas idiota, ¡Kudo no dice esas cosas!. -Le corrigió el detective del oeste.

-¿Para qué es su llamada?. -Preguntó Kaito omitiendo el comentario de Heiji con una mirada risueña.

-Ya sabes, el Inspector Nakamori solicitó la presencia tuya y de Hattori para la investigación del robo de hoy de Kid...

-¿Kaito Kid? . -El tono que había usado Kaito sonó como admiración y su compañero se lo hizo ver dándole un suave golpe en las costillas. - ¡Ah! Sí, ese ládron tan inteligente que nadie puede atra... -Heiji lo volvió a interrumpir con otro golpe aun más fuerte.

-¡Para de golpearme!. -Bufó apartando el teléfono.

-Pues deja de ser tan obvio ¿quieres?.

-¿Y bien que me dices Kudo? .-Preguntó al otro lado de la línea.

-Ah si, si. Yo le informaré todo a Heiji, ambos estaremos ahí.

-Los espero, donde siempre. Adiós.

-¡Bye, bye!. -Kaito colgó dejando el teléfono en su lugar.

-¿Eres un idiota o qué?

-Obviamente que se lo creyó. -Se excusó tranquilo el mago retomando su divertido tono de voz.

-Si claro. -Dijo irónico el moreno. -Para la otra hace una poesía en su nombre...

-¡Que soy yo mismo!

-¿A donde vamos?

Kaito y Heiji se voltearon a ver. Shinichi Kudo con una mirada sombría, que intentaba obviamente borrar las marcas de su dolor de la pasada noche, se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos.

-A fingir que atrapamos a este. Nada nuevo. -Respondió el detective de Osaka.

-Entonces vámonos Hattori...

Pasó de ellos y abrió la puerta de par en par. Al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía, agregó.

-Supongo que puedo ir ¿verdad?

-¡Oh! Si, si... -Habló entusiasmado Kaito, la única manera que se le ocurría para que Shinichi se animara era hacerle olvidar lo vivido hace unas horas. -Todo será más divertido si vas tú. Yo me quedo a preparar un par de cosas que me faltan...

-¿A qué hora dijiste que vas a robar eso?

-Por lo menos Heiji, date el tiempo de leer mi mensaje. -Los empujó hasta la salida y les cerró la puerta.

-Andando. -Se limitó a decir Shinichi.

Kaito subió las escaleras con prisa. Había escondido a Jii en la habitación de los padres de Shinichi aprovechando que Kudo se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

-¡Hola! .-Saludó al abrir la puerta con un sonrisa alegre.

-Señorito Kuroba ¿cuanto tiempo me iba a dejar ahí?

-Jejeje lo siento Jii, pero hemos tenido un par de problemas últimamente. Chicas, amores, villanos, golpes... ¿Trajiste todo lo que te pedí? -Le preguntó señalando la maleta que traía con él cambiando drásticamente lo que estaba diciendo.

-Si, si... Todo lo que me pidió está aquí dentro.

La maleta contenía su traje completo además de algunos artículos que siempre traía con él.

-Señorito...

-¿Que pasa?. -Preguntó Kuroba revisando la maleta abstraído en su tarea.

-¿Está seguro de lo que va a hacer?

-Siempre me preguntas lo mismo y yo siempre te daré la misma respuesta.

Jii miró al hijo de Toichi Kuroba, se le parecía tanto en su determinación.

-Yo que tú me detengo.

-(Esa voz...). -Pensó Kuroba justo en el momento para voltearse y verla a ella.

-¡Akako!. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Cómo sabes que estoy viviendo con Kudo?

-¿No te acuerdas quien soy?. -La mujer caminó sensualmente hasta llegar hasta él.

-Si, eres una bruja loca. -Le bufó hastiado. -Ahora apártate, que como siempre, no escucharé tus malas predicciones.

Koizumi le dedicó una mueca al escucharle decir que era una bruja loca, así que chasqueó sus dedos sin previo aviso. Un humo de color azul grisáceo se empezó a expandir por el lugar. El aire se volvió denso y costaba respirar.

-¿Qu..Qué...est...estás hacien..do?. -Preguntó entrecortadamente Kaito mientras luchaba para que sus ojos no se cerraran debido a ese especie de somnífero. Se sentía cansado de golpe y tuvo que sentarse en la cama matrimonial para no derrumbarse. A su lado Jii ya se había quedado dormido.

-Tranquilo. Sólo quiero que me escuches. -Akako le sonrió y le empujó hasta que el chico quedara recostado por completo. No podía volver a ponerse de pie, las fuerzas que su cuerpo tenía le habían abandonado en su peor momento. -Siempre te escapas cuando quiero decirte algo importante...

-Eso es por...porque...sie...siempre..dices...estupi...estupideces sin sent...sentido.

-Mi bola de cristal no me dijo eso esta mañana... -Susurró en su oído provocando que el chico se estremeciera.

-¡Poco me...importa lo que...lo que diga...una bola!. -Exclamó nervioso al ver como la chica se sentaba sobre él abriendo sus piernas para atrapar su cadera. El chico estaba incómodo y no podía salir de esa posición en que ella le estaba forzando.

-Lo sabrá. -Apoyó ambas manos sobre su cabeza dejando caer algunos de sus violáceos cabellos sobre el rostro del mago.

-¿Qu..Qué?

-Si vas a hacer este robo... -Koizumi al ver como el chico se tensaba cuando su boca hizo contacto con su oído, sonrió triunfante. -Ella se enterará de todo.

-¿Cuan..do dices ell...ella... te..te refieres a...?

-Aoko Nakamori. - La mujer se puso de pie, dejándolo libre y le tocó la frente con el dedo índice. Notó como su cuerpo volvía a recuperar las fuerzas de antes, como si hubiese roto el hechizo que le había provocado ese extraño gas. Tras darse cuenta de ello se sentó con una expresión de duda.

-¿Aoko..?

-Si, se enterará de que eres Kid. Estoy completamente segura. -Afirmó ella mientras le daba la espalda.

Kaito comenzó a reírse con desenfreno, acto que molestó aun más a Akako.

-No seas idiota. ¿Cuantas veces me has dicho que me atraparían y nunca has acertado? - Estaba despreocupado, Akako siempre le daba destinos que siempre terminaban mal, pero eso nunca le había ocurrido.

-Ya sabes que yo cumplo en avisarte. -La bruja comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de la habitación. -Cuando eso pase, no quiero que recurras a mi para ayudarte.

-¡Nunca recurriría a ti! ¡Loca! .- Le exclamó Kaito aun sentado en la cama. Pero lo único que escuchó de ella fue una pequeña risita chillona. -Tsss, cada vez está más loca. - Volvió a repetir. Miró a Jii que aun dormía profundamente, pero no había como despertarlo.

-Esa Akako... ¡Podrían atraparme sin mi ayudante!

-¿Es verdad que Aoko vendrá a visitarnos?. -Preguntó Ran mientras dejaba el canal de las noticias. Justo daban el anuncio de que Kaito Kid robaría esta noche.

-¡Debe ser por mi Kid! ¡Por fin podré verlo!. -Exclamó Sonoko feliz mientras tocaba el televisor de Kogoro Mouri.

-Por mi que se muera... -Dijo una voz nueva.

-¡Aoko!. -Exclamaron Ran y Kazuha al unísono.

-¿Por que dices eso? ¡Si es tan guapo!. -Sonoko sonrió para sí misma. -He tenido la oportunidad de verlo muchas veces de cerca. ¡Daría cualquier cosa por un beso de él!.

-Pobre Makoto... -Comentó Ran en voz baja.

-Digo eso porque es un ladrón de cuarta que lo único que hace es fastidiar a mi padre. -Aoko se sentó al lado de Kazuha con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos echando chispas. -Ya veo el día en que lo atrapen, me pasaré todos los días por la cárcel solo para humillarlo.

-Oh vamos Aoko... Por lo menos devuelve las joyas que roba. -Dijo Kazuha encontrándole el lado positivo de la situación.

-¡Eso hace que me ponga más furiosa!

-Pues la que esté interesada en verlo. Que venga conmigo. - Dijo Sonoko ignorando la mirada de odio de Aoko.

-¡Vamos todas! ¡Así tengo la oportunidad de atraparlo yo misma!. -Le respondió Nakamori, su cambio de ánimo dejó a todas su amigas un poco extrañadas.

-Pero Sonoko acuerdate que el paso estará restringido.

-No te preocupes Ran... Mi padre es amigo del dueño de la joya "Flor de fuego".

-No sé porque pienso que Sonoko tiene contactos con todo el mundo. -Dijo Toyama divertida.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos. -Aoko se puso de pie y ya se encontraba tirando del brazo de Sonoko. Era su oportunidad. -¿Por donde? ¿Por donde?

Suzuki le sonrió ante las ganas de acudir de ella.

-Hagamos un trato. Si lo atrapas me dejas besarlo y después lo llevas a la cárcel. -Sonoko se enrojeció y agregó. -Podré visitarlo cuando esté allí.

-De acuerdo. Me da lo mismo lo que hagas con él si está tras las rejas.

-Ustedes dos están enfermas. -Dijo Ran riendo más animada que de costumbre, esa señal no pasó desapercibida por parte de Kazuha.

-Entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¡Atrapemos a Kid!. -Exclamó entusiasmada la chica de cabello revuelto, mientras agarraba de la mano a Suzuki y la empujaba a la salida.

**Holaaa!:**

**Perdonenmee, me he demorado en actualizar más de lo previisto D: Es que comencé el segundo semestre de la Universidad y tengo unos profes demasiado mala onda 77. Peeo bueh! Espero que les haya gustado este capiitulo que me costó termiinar más de lo que creía D: Como siempre mis agradecimientoo!**

**AngelWTF: Graciias como siiempre de seguiir y comentar mi historiia *O* jakajkaaja eso del spoiler no te adelantaré absolutamente nadaa! Porkee? porke soy malvadaa xd (L) Ahh! dijiste que habia terminado el capitulo algo siimplee, yo tambien lo pienso xD Es ke si no lo terminaba ahí, iba a empezar a contar lo que seguía y no quiero apresurarmee xd Peero como siempre te doi las gracias de verdad *O***

**Saori Kudo: Como siempre mi nee-chan le agradezco mucho mucho! De verdad que me gusta leer tus reviews *O* Siempre quize hacer una escena donde se mostrara que Heiji es pésimo para el futbol y el flash back *O* Espeero hacer variios más 1313 (pero no te adelantare nada mas, porke? Porke soy malvadaaa (al igual ke tu, asi ke lo aprendi de la mejor! xDD) Ahh bueno bueno! Me gusta hacer a Shiho más pesadaa, porke creo que antes era asi y al recuperar su cuerpo y todo lo que tiene ke hacer por Shin le molestaa xDD Y de darle un respiro a Ran? No quiero 88 xDD Lo pensaré solo para ver tu caritta de gato con botas chantaa xD Espero que te haya gustado el cap y gracias de nuevo!**

**Tambien graciias y saludoss a los ke leen pero como ke no se inspiran a dejar un review xDD Espeero ke esta vez lo hagaaan ;D Espero actualizar prontoo D: Porke la U quita la inspiración T.T Besiitos y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Miina Kudo~**


	7. La Llegada de Él

Detective Conan es del gran Gosho Aoyama. Yo (y muchas más xD) nos damos el privilegio de tomar algunos personajes y personalmente hacerlos sufrir un poco. xD Aki está el Capítulo 7! Espero que lo disfruteeen ;D

Capitulo 7: La llegada de Él

Por fin habían llegado al departamento de la policía, se habían dirigido sólo un par de palabras. Heiji intentaba por todos los medios que Shinichi se reanimara, pero pareciera que esa tarea era imposible de antemano. Cada vez que le preguntaba algo, Kudo se limitaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza y si era estrictamente necesario usaba monosílabos.

-Supongo que ahora podrás interpretar bien tu papel ¿no?

Shinichi lo miró extrañado, ese comentario sí lo había pillado volando bajo.

-¿Interpretar bien mi papel...?

Antes de contestar, Heiji le sonrió infundándole confianza.

-Los policías que están aquí no saben de tu situación. Ninguno. Lo más probable es que te pidan que hagas deducciones y todo eso. -Shinichi palideceó al reconocer como ciertas esas afirmaciones. -No te preocupes sólo debes seguirme la corriente y hacerte el interesante.

-¿Hacerme el interesante?. -Eso provocó una sonrisa burlona en Kudo que se borró de inmediato.

-Eso es lo que hacías a menudo. -Rió el moreno dándole un par de golpes amistosos en el hombro.

-¡Hey Kudo, Hattori!. -Exclamó una voz femenina de espalda a ellos.

-Aquí vamos. -Susurró Heiji quedamente.

-Los estábamos esperando. -Dijo la oficial Sato. -A propósito. ¿Te sientes bien Kudo? ¿Ese golpe que recibiste fue...?

-¡Ah si! Él está muy bien ¿cierto?. -Le interrumpió a la mujer que alzó una ceja molesta al moreno.

-Eh si, si. No fue nada. -Contestó sin siquiera saber a qué se estaba refiriendo. (¿Un golpe...? ¿Qué es lo ke me está hablando ésta mujer?)

-Nos preocupamos mucho. -Agregó el detective Takagi que se había acercado cuando oyó a Miwako gritarles a los jóvenes. -Pensamos que podrías...

-¡Que no fue nada ¿verdad?. -Volveó a interrumpir nervioso Heiji.

-No, nada de nada. Ni lo sentí.

-Pues yo creo sí lo sentiste, sangrabas como condenado...

Shinichi alzó una ceja inquieto. Estaba tan cerca en descubrir que le había pasado. Pero Heiji interrumpía de vez en cuando la conversación. ¿Quería de verdad su amigo que recuperara la memoria o qué?.

-¡Pues nos estamos viendo!. -Agregó Takagi al ver que ambos detectives estaban incómodos.

-Si, hagan algo con Kid. -Dijo Sato sin antes volver a mirar de manera extraña al de Osaka, éste se limitó en sonreírle falsamente.

-Eso estuvo cerca... -Murmuró suspirando aliviado.

-Hattori. ¿Qué me pasó?. -Kudo lo miraba serio y sabía que esta vez su amigo no podía escaparse de contestarle con la verdad.

-Si no lo recuerdas es mejor que...

-¡Quiero saberlo! -Gritó Shinichi fuera de sí, los ojos se volvieron desorbitados y pareciera que el nerviosismo se le agolpó en su pecho. -¡Rayos Hattori, no sabes como me siento, no tienes la más mínima idea de como me siento!. -Le exclamó a centímetros de su rostro. Su cabeza le hervía.

-Eso ya lo sé amigo, pero...

-¡Kudo, Hattori!. -El Inspector Nakamori se acercaba con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, detrás de él, un Megure bastante cansado y agobiado.

Shinichi cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras respiraba profundo tratando de tranquilizarse. Cómo le molestaba no saber absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué tal?. -Saludó el moreno sabiendo que el detective a su lado necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

-¿Te sientes bien Kudo?. -Preguntó Megure preocupado. El joven del este se volteó para contestar.

-De maravilla. -La respuesta le había salido tan forzada que agregó. -No dormí muy bien.

-¡Debe ser la emoción de atrapar a Kid esta noche! -Nakamori tomó con sus brazos un hombro de cada uno con mucho orgullo. -No saben lo feliz que me hace que estén aquí. La vez pasada estuvimos tan cerca de atraparle que estoy seguro que lo lograremos.

-Cuente con nosotros. -Mintió hábilmente el de Osaka.

-Si, no se preocupe. -Añadió Shinichi sin verguenza alguna.

-Jejeje. ¡Genial!. Aquí está el mensaje.

El padre de Aoko extrajo de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el as de espadas, donde se encontraba escrito el aviso en el reverso.

-"Flor de fuego será robada cuando la cuna tranquilice sus llantos. No se molesten en intentar atraparme, aunque me gustaría que observaran mi espectáculo desde lo más alto. Kaito Kid" -Leyó con voz monótona Shinichi. No tenía la más mínima idea a qué se refería Kaito Kuroba con esas palabras.

-Cuando lo resolvamos le informaremos de inmediato. -Les comunicó Heiji al ver la expresión de duda obvia que tenía su compañero detective.

-¿Algo que decir antes?. -Habló Megure, también notó como Shinichi no le quitaba la vista a la carta y que además no hacía ningún comentario típico de él.

-No quiero arriesgarme a comentar algo de lo que no estoy seguro, cuando afirme mis sospechas se lo comunicaré.

Hattori sonrió en su interior, esa fue una digna respuesta del "verdadero" Shinichi Kudo escondido dentro de él.

Ambos inspectores se retiraron un poco decepcionados. Cuando ya no se encontraban a la vista, Shinichi le entregó la carta a Hattori.

-No tengo idea que puede ser.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tampoco era que le interesara descubrirlo.

Heiji tras unos minutos de silencio y de hablar consigo mismo, dedujo.

-"Cuando la cuna tranquilice sus llantos..." Creo que se refiere a la luna, a la luna creciente.

-¿La luna creciente?. -Repitió extrañado Shinichi, nunca habría pensado en eso.

-Ya sabes, la hora en que será efectuado el robo será cuando la luna creciente este en lo alto de este edificio.

-Qué ingenioso. -Se limitó a comentar aburrido.

-Kaito no puso nada más en el mensaje además de la hora, el día ya estaba determinado de antes. Y el lugar es obvio que no se refiere a que vendrá por los cielos, está usando la ingenuidad de estos estúpidos inspectores como Mouri y Nakamori para malinterpretar sus avisos.

-Entonces ve y diles a los inspectores y nos largamos de aquí.-Le espetó mientras se dirigía hacia los inspectores que estaban en el otro extremo del pasillo

-No seas tonto Kudo. -Hattori le detuvo tomándole del brazo, esperó a que se volteara para exclamar. -¡Debemos estar con ellos y correr tras Kuroba! Nuestro papel debe ser bien interpretado, no quiero desprestigiar mi carrera tan pronto, tengo sólo 20 años.

Shinichi hizo una mueca y fue a sentarse en la sala de espera. Heiji ya sabía que iba a ser más que difícil que cooperara con ello.

Justo en el momento en que Shinichi se había sentado en una banca vio como cuatro chicas, todas con una credencial colgada al cuello, entraban a la comisaría.

-¿Esto está bien Sonoko?. -Preguntó la karateca incómoda.

-Claro que sí, no seas aguafiestas Ran. -Le respondió la de cabello marrón, miró a todos lados como si esperara que alguien las detuviera. -Debemos ir al tercer piso, mi padre me dijo que el dueño de la joya se la había encargado al Inspector Megure, porque no quería que se la robara en el mismo museo. Así que eso que quiere robar Kid está bien resguardado allí.

-Pues entonces ¡vamos de inmediato!. -Aoko tras el asombro de sus tres amigas restantes, salió corriendo en dirección a la escalera de emergencias sin esperar que la siguieran.

-¿Pero es estúpida o qué? ¡Queda mucho tiempo para que Kid haga su aparición!. -Exclamó Sonoko con voz confiada y con un tono de superioridad ya característico de ella.

-¿Y eso como lo sabes?. -Kazuha alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta que la satisfaga.

-¡Porque yo soy la gran detective Sonoko Suzuki!

Ran rió ante la expresión de decepción de Kazuha.

Kudo al escuchar su risa auténtica, que no había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar, se sintió bien. Como si el alma le diera un pequeño respiro. (Espera, espera... ¿En qué estoy...?) El pensamiento se difuminó al ser contrarrestado con las imágenes de las lágrimas de ella, algo que si había presenciado, algo que él mismo había provocado, el pecho se le sobrecogió.

-Ya volví. -Dijo una voz con un particular acento. Heiji se sentó a su lado y estiró sus piernas. -Los muy idiotas no creían en lo que yo les decía, estaban esperando que fueras tú. Serán imbéciles, yo soy mejor... ¿Kudo me estás escuchando?

Shinichi desvió la mirada de las tres chicas con un aire despistado, que en ese momento reían a carcajadas.

-¿Qué estás mirando?. -Hattori se dio cuenta que reconocía a aquellas jóvenes que reían. -¡HEY! ¡Kazuha!. -Gritó para llamar la atención de la de coleta.

-¿Heiji?

Toyama se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos detectives. Con Sonoko ya se encaminaban a su encuentro, pero Ran se había quedado rezagada atrás, como en un segundo plano. Shinichi volvía a dirigirle esa extraña mirada que le hacía sentirse miserable.

-No... Yo me voy de aquí.

-No seas ridícula Ran. -La voz animada de Sonoko la había despertado. -Si Kudo te hace algún comentario desagradable lo golpearé donde más les duele a los hombres.

-Tranquila Ran, estamos contigo. -Le dijo Kazuha con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Cuanto tiempo nos harán esperar?. -Volvió a gritar el moreno, provocando que a su pareja se le marcara una vena en la sien.

-¡Guarda silencio!. -Le gritó en respuesta Kazuha. -¡¿Qué no te da verguenza gritar en frente de todo el mundo?

-¿¡Quién está gritando?

-¡TÚ ESTÁS GRITANDO!

-¡TU TAMBIÉN GRITAS!

-Ya es suficiente Hattori. -Le dijo Shinichi al ver como las chicas se acercaban avergonzadas, ya que muchos policías las miraban frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A ti te pagan por ser idiota?

-Hey, hey que yo no te he insultado.

Mientras la pareja se limitaba a discutir sin importarle la gente que estaba presente, un juego de miradas se estaba llevando a cabo. Shinichi ni siquiera pestañaba cuando posó sus fríos ojos azulados en los marinos de ella. Ran se sentía tan indefensa, pareciera que él intentara traspasarle como rayos X. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mantenerle la mirada más de un segundo por lo que hacía frecuentes movimientos de su cabeza, esperando que él se cansase de tener esa expresión.

El teléfono móvil de la joven Mouri sonó en el momento en que ella más queria contestar, debía tener una excusa para no mirar en esa dirección. Sacó el celular de su cartera bajo la mirada penetrante de Shinichi. Se ladeó un poco para contestar.

-¡Hola!. -Ran vaciló en su expresión, finalmente sonrió. -¿Mañana?. Tú sabes que sí puedo, se lo he prometido. -Kudo agudizó un poco más el oído, no podía evitar el sentimiento de que le estaban quitando algo que era estrictamente suyo, que no lo recordara era otro cuento. -Pasa a buscarme y estaremos toda la tarde juntos. -Shinichi al notar la palabra "juntos" fue el significado de que era un chico con el que hablaba, ¿podría ser el tipo del deportivo rojo?. -Cuídate, mañana entonces. Si. Adiós. -Ran cortó y guardó el aparato en su cartera de nuevo. Cuando alzó la cabeza se encontró otra vez con los ojos de Shinichi, pero esta vez las orbes de él eran distintas, algo había cambiado allí. Incomóda Mouri se acomodó el cabello hacia un lado.

-¿Pasa algo Kudo?. -Sonoko se dio cuenta rápidamente que su amiga no se sentía a gusto.

-¿Te importa saberlo?. -Le cuestionó con un tono de voz altivo, sin responderle a la pregunta que ella le había formulado antes.

-¡Qué desagradable! -Se dirigió a una Ran bastante ida, pareciera que aun estaba recordndo la conversación que tuvo por el teléfono. -No sé como te enamoraste de este engendro, hasta sin reconocerte es un tarado. Vámonos.

Antes de que Kudo pudiera reaccionar a ese fuerte comentario, Suzuki ya se había alejado varios metros junto con Mouri.

Heiji y Kazuha, que ya habían terminado de discutir, aparentaron no haber escuchado lo que había dicho Sonoko.

-¿A dónde van éstas? .¡Espérenme!. -Dejando atrás a los chicos, Toyama salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaban ellas. Pareciera que hubiesen decidido alejarse de ahí y se retiraron del lugar.

-¿Kudo?. -Prefirió tantear el terreno antes de decir algo, pero él en respuesta se puso de pie.

-Vámonos.

Dejó a un Heiji descolocado, vaya que era impredecible. (Tsss por lo menos el Kudo anterior era más fácil de entender...)

Aoko subía las escaleras con gran entusiasmo, como le gustaría ya encontrarse cara a cara con Kaito Kid para darle un par de golpes y para esposarlo ella misma. Ver en su rostro de autosuficiencia una mueca de rendición.

-Ésta vez no humillarás a mi padre. -Murmuró para sí ilusionada. -¡Nunca más!

Llegó al tercer piso eufórica miró en todas direcciones, había un sin número de puertas y no sabía en cual podía estar escondida la joya.

-¿Cómo rayos sabe Kid dónde está lo que tiene que robar?. -Preguntó en voz baja. Andaba con sigilo, no quería que nadie la descubriera en un sitio indebido y que por ello se perdiera la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño, pero justo cuando pensó que había logrado llegar a una puerta, chocó de espaldas con alguien.

Esa persona se apartó de inmediato provocando que Nakamori cayera sobre su trasero con un golpe sordo.

-¡Ay!

-Lo siento mucho señorita. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-(Esa forma de hablar... Esa voz...)

-¡Hakuba!. -Exclamó asombrada aun sentada en el frío suelo.

-Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Hakuba Saguru la tomó de ambos brazos y tiró hacia arriba con suavidad para que Aoko se pudiera poner de pie.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. -Preguntó aun asombrada de verlo, no pudo evitar sonreir. -La última vez que te vi fue cuando nos graduamos, te marchaste a Inglaterra... -Su expresión cambió a uno de enojo al recordar algo. -¡Y nisiquiera me has llamado!

El detective inglés le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-He estado muy ocupado, tanto así que ya he dejado de pensar en entrar a la universidad, ya estoy trabajando oficialmente en la policía de Londres.

-Pero eso no es excusa de no haberme llamado.

-Pensé que no te interesaba mucho lo que yo hiciera. -Aoko aun molesta se cruzó de brazos, Hakuba simplemente miró hacia alrededor, esperando a alguien llegara o que le gritara. -¿Y el estúpido de Kuroba?

-No lo sé. -Aoko no se había detenido a pensar en que él estaría dando vueltas por ahí. -No creo que le interese mucho Kaito Kid, debe estar haciendo otras cosas.

-Si, me imagino. -Comentó con cierto sarcasmo que la joven no percibió.

Shinichi y Heiji habían llegado al tercer piso y notaron que la joven de cabello alborotado se volteó justo para ver como el moreno intentaba vagamente en pasar desapercibido. (Genial, Nakamori vino con ese trío de mujeres enloquecidas...) Pensó molesto.

-Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí, al detective resucitado y al detective incompetente. -Saludó amistoso Hakuba.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros, ese comentario no le había afectado en lo más mínimo porque no entendía el uso de la palabra "resucitado", al contrario de Heiji, que apretó sus puños y crispó sus facciones.

-¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-El Inspector Nakamori también solicitó mi ayuda, al principio me iba a negar a aceptar la propuesta, pero después pensé... "Pobrecitos los de Tokyo, no tienen a detectives COMPETENTES para atrapar a Kid", así que aquí me tienes. -Explicó el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Si serás...

-Tranquilízate Hattori. -Le dijo Kudo serio. -Es un imbécil por donde lo mires. -Agregó en voz baja.

-Si ya lo sé, pero ya me ha humillado un par de veces, no permitiré que lo haga nuevamente. -Amenazó el moreno tenso.

-¿Heiji? ¿Shinichi? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?. -Aoko los miraba dudosa. -¿Dónde está Kaito? -Ambos detectives se miraron de soslayo. -¿No vino con ustedes?

-Lo más probable es que esté aquí. -Comentó Hakuba mirando en todas direcciones. -Ya verás cuando haga su aparición "Kaito Kid" también lo hará Kaito Kuroba.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?. -Preguntó Aoko extrañada tomándole más atención del debido.

-Aoko, Kaito tuvo un resfriado. Ahora está en mi casa. -Mintió Shinichi al notar que Heiji era incapaz de articular alguna palabra que no fuera un insulto para el detective inglés.

-¿En serio?. -Su preocupación por su novio fue mayor que las ganas de atrapar a Kid. -Iré a verlo.

-No, no te preocupes. Está en buenas manos. -Alcanzó a decir Kudo antes de que Aoko bajara las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-El profesor Agasa y Shiho lo están cuidando.

-Ah. -La joven relajó su cara un poco. -En ese caso confío de que...

-¿Les crees?

Hakuba le mantuvo la mirada a Aoko intentando convencerla de que eso no era cierto.

-¿Por qué habría de dudar de ellos?

El detective bajó su rostro hasta susurrarle en el oído.

-Yo sé por qué lo digo...

-Aléjate de ella. -Soltó sin pensarlo Hattori. Volviendo a cumplir el papel del chico celoso, esta vez a favor de su amigo Kaito.

-La persona que debiera estar diciendome eso, no eres tú.

Saguru se retiró bajando las escaleras lentamente mientras ambos detectives lo desafiaban con la mirada.

-Quedan dos horas para el momento fijado por Kaito Kid, Inspector. -Comunicó un policía a Nakamori que estaba con los nervios de punta, gritándole a todo el mundo y mandando a quien se le crusase en el camino.

-¡YA LO SÉ! ¡AHORA VE A TU POSICIÓN!

-¡Si, señor!

Ese policía sonriendo vagamente se fue hasta la entrada del segundo piso. Se quedó parado ahí interpretando su papel. (Esperaré un poco más, tengo todo bajo control...) Pensó Kaito mientras miraba alrededor aparentando estar distraído.

-Permiso.

Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer esa melosa voz, se volteó lentamente para ver bajar a su mayor enemigo, el detective inglés, Hakuba Saguru.

-(¿Qué hace éste aquí...? ¡Rayos! Todo se complicará aun más si lo tengo pegado encima...)

-Lo siento. -Murmuró bajando un poco la cabeza. Hakuba se le quedó viendo un rato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo parado aquí?. -Le preguntó alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

-Lo que me ha ordenado el Inspector, señor.

-¿Te ha ordenado que te quedaras cuidando las escaleras del segundo piso?. -La forma en que interrogaba al policía era una señal de peligro, no le estaba creyendo en absoluto.

-Sí, señor. -Se limitó a contestar. Kuroba no podía arriesgarse a decir nada más.

-Haga bien su trabajo entonces.

Bajó las últimas escaleras lentamente sin dejar de mirarle.

-(Tssss. Maldito ¿Qué se cree éste?). -Pensó Kaito sin mover ni un músculo, eso le provocó sentirse acalorado, ese detective sabía su identidad. (Iré a relajarme al baño, necesito despejarme un poco).

El policía se dirigió a los lavabos del tercer piso. Esperó en una esquina a que nadie de alto rango lo pillara, si era así, lo más probable es que le ordenaran volver a su posición anterior. Cuando nadie se asomó, caminó con sigilo hasta el baño de hombres, que para su alivio, estaba vacío.

-Arghh... ¡Saguru entrometido!. -Exclamó molesto mientras se miraba al espejo y dejaba el agua correr. Se mojó el cabello un poco, la transpiración por el nerviosismo de solo ver a ese detective se le había acumulado en la nuca. (Estuvo a punto de atraparme la vez anterior, agradezco mucho la intervención de Shinichi y de Heiji, pero ésta vez será completamente distinto... No puedo fiarme de nadie.)

En ese momento sintió que alguien entraba al baño, así que se metió a toda velocidad en unos de los cubículos levantando los pies para que no se dieran cuenta que alguien estaba ahí.

-¿Kaito?

Kuroba aun encerrado en el baño, frunció el ceño al escuchar esa voz.

-¿Qué quieres Koizumi?. -Preguntó abriendo la puerta de donde estaba escondido.

-Vaya, vaya. -La mujer bruja sonrió macábramente. -¿Quieres que nos escondamos juntos?

-No seas estúpida. ¡Vete de aquí!. -Le dijo murmurando molesto.

-¿De verdad que lo vas a intentar?. -Preguntó sensualmente caminando hasta él, el joven se quedó estático sentado aun en el excusado. -Ya viste quien anda dando vueltas por aquí ¿verdad?

-¿Lo has llamado tú?. -Su expresión de desafío hizo que Akako sonriera aun más.

-No. Alguien pensó más rápido que yo.

Kuroba la empujó para salir de donde estaban ambos, pero nuevamente escucharon ruidos de dos personas conversando animadamente que entraban al baño. Tapándole la boca a la mujer que le acompañaba, volvió a meterse de donde había intentado alejarse. Akako aprovechó para apegarse a él, cosa que el mago nisiquiera se dio cuenta. Estaba concentrado agudizando el oído para entender lo que hablaban esos hombres.

-Kid siempre se disfraza de policías, sobretodo cuando este lugar está lleno de ellos. Es por que quiero que le eches un vistazo al que está haciendo guardia en el segundo piso, en las escaleras. No me dio confianza.

-(¡Hakuba! De seguro que se dio cuenta...)

-No entiendo por qué sólo con él. -Dijo el otro hombre que no pudo reconocer quien era.

-Porque lo conozco, más de lo que él cree.

Kuroba abrió los ojos asustado. Lo sabía, sabía que estaba ahí, en el baño, escondido.

-Pues eso era lo que quería decirte. Ya lo sabes. -Agregó Hakuba mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-No se preocupe, me haré cargo.

Ambos salieron del baño. Kaito esperó unos minutos con Akako apegada a él más de lo necesario. Debió asegurarse de que no estuvieran esperándolo afuera.

-¿Contenta?. -Le espetó a la mujer mientras sacaba la mano de su boca para que pudiera hablar.

-Ya sabes que puedo ayudarte, por eso estoy aquí.

-No quiero ayuda de nadie, menos de ti.

-Necesitas a tu asistente. -Le dijo mientras le agarraba la camisa para atraerlo hacia él, Kaito se retiró un poco hacia atrás.

-Si, eso no lo voy a negar, pero puedo hacerlo solo. -Le respondió mientras le soltaba las manos que se habían aferrado a su cuello como tenazas.

-¿Con Hakuba patrullando?. -La chica cabeceó con una negativa. -No lo creo.

Kuroba sabía que ella tenía razón, pero no le daría el privilegio de sentir el gozo de satisfacción al saber que le atinó a lo que pensaba.

-¿Y bien? Si yo pido de tu ayuda... -Dijo Kaito pensando seriamente en que una mano no le vendría para nada de mal. -¿Qué tengo que dar a cambio? -Akako abrió los ojos sorprendida por el cambio de decisión de él. -Por que estoy seguro de que tus servicios no serán gratis.

-Una noche conmigo. -Le respondió emocionada.

-¡¿Qué?

-Que pases una noche conmigo y podré ayudarte a que salgas victorioso de aquí.-Repitió con la voz casi quebrada de pasión por la idea de que eso fuera realidad.

-¡Ahora si que estás loca!. -Exclamó Kaito, finalmente salió de donde estaban encerrados y se colocó la gorra de policía. -Nunca le haría eso a Aoko ¿escuchaste?

-Ella no tendría por qué saberlo. -Le sedució a su vez.

-Me estarás amenazando con decírselo por el resto de mi vida. Así que no, gracias por la oferta. -El chico se giró dándole la espalda y terminó por arreglar su máscara y su cabello. No iba permitir que Hakuba lo descubriese.

-Buena suerte.

Kuroba le iba a gritar que se largara, pero cuando se volteó, ella ya no estaba.

**Holaaaa! :**

**Matenmee metalmente si kiereen xD Me demoré muchisisisisisismo en escribiir aunke adelanté el capitulo 8 porke mi mente comenzó a funcionar a toda maquina asi ke deje un rato de estudiar Botanika D: Y me puse a escribir (pero si me va mal en la prueba les echaré la culpa, en seirio 77 xD (jojojojjo! mentiira *O*). Ahora como siempre mis agradecimientoos ;D**

**Saori Kudo: Nee-chan siempre comentandomeee si soy tu fan fan de las fans más locas, yo soy una de ellas *O*. Eres malvada, soy malvada, somos malvadas, HERMANAS MALVADAS AL ATAKEEE (6) xD (tenía ke deciirlo xd). Sii yo siempre quise ver a un Shinichi llorando *O* (peero en el capitulo de Asesino:Shinichi Kudo no me convenció ver solo la caraa, quiero verlo a Él xD) Y de ke si Aoko se entera de ke Kaito es Kid?. No me vas a creer Nee-chan peero no sé aun ke voi a hacer ahí 1313 (lo dejare en un: _! D:) Y ke más? Joooo! tomaré tu consejoo, Ran ya no sufrirá tantoo, aunke fue un deliss ke no sufriera en el capitulo anterior, además la cara de gatito con botas chanta creo ke demás ke te funcionó xD Buueh espero ke te haya gustado el capitulooo *O* Oieee Ne-chaan malvada actualiza luuego siii? Y gracias, graciiias *O* Por seguiirmeee ;D.**

**AngelWTF: Desde siiempre *O* Siempre te agradeceré ke hayas sido la primeera en comentar mi loca historiia ;D Jojojojojo Quieres ke Shinichi actué? Bien, bien, veré como haré algo asii, mira que ese Akai me cae demasiado biien xDD Y Kaito, Kaito, Kaito es taaaaaaan especiial! *O* Todo finalizaaa mas adelantteeee asi ke de más está deciir ke tendrás ke leerte lo ke viene antes (6) muajajajajajaab (risa malvadaa xd) Espero ke estes bien y denuevo gracias, gracias ;)**

**Jess Hattori: Joooooooooooooooo! Vaya ke te demorastee! Hasta pensé ke la historia te había dejado de gustar y pensé: Rayos! Ke hice maaal? D: Despues me di cuenta ke el tiempo es bastante limitado xD Igual no voi a perdonarte 88 (Mentiiiiraaaa (L) xD) Y todas las preguntas ke ya me estoi acostumbrando a leer: Ran tecnikamente no es del FBI pero tendrá contactos con ellos más de lo ke cree, a lo ke Heiji y Kazuha formalizada, es ke si los separaba a ellos tambiien se me haría un graaaan rollo (aunke no lo descarto asi ke no dejo nada claaaro) Porke? Porke soy malvada como nee-chan xd. Ojalá ke te haya gustado y actuliza tu historiiiaaa! *O* Pleaseee y graciias siempreee!**

**sharaabsol92: Que buueno ke te haya gusttado mi historiiiiiia! ;D La curiosisdad destruyó a Shinichi asi ke pacienciiaaa xD (estoy acostumbrada a decir eso en la vida real xd - Y las personas ke no lo conocen me kedan mirando raro xDDDD) Wooo y Kaito y sus locas ideas todo se verá como le dijee a AngelWTF todo pasaaa mas adelantitooo ;D Ojalá ke actualices tu historia tambien y no juntes mucho a Ai con Conan eh? xD Ke shinichi es de Ran y de todas las psicopatas locaas de nosotras xDD Cuidatee y graciias!**

**Agradecerles tambiien a los lectores ke no comentan 77 HAGANLO! nah mentiira no los obligoo xDDDDD (ke soy cargante yo, verdad? xD) Buueno graciias a todaaas (habrán chicos leyendo? xd) por seguiiir y nos veremos en alguna otra publikaciion ;D Y como siempre nos estamos leyendo! ;D Los quiiero *O***

**Miina Kudo~**


	8. ¡Descubrierto!

La serie Detective Conan y el manga magic Kaito son de el GRAN Gosho Aoyamaaa! Yo utilizo los personajes para crear mis locas historias (para hacerlos sufrir obviamente xD) y para la entretención de las que son fans como yo :D Akí va el capítulo 8 *O*

Capítulo 8: ¡Descubrierto!

Al salir del baño, se apoyó cerca de la muralla e intentó escuchar con atención la conversación que habían mantenido Akako Koizumi y Kaito Kuroba. Se había dado el tiempo de esperar todo lo necesario hasta que el joven mago saliera de su escondite. El policía que se encontraba resguardando las escaleras del segundo piso, se precipitó hasta su posición apenas había salido de donde se encontraba. Hakuba sonreía, ésta vez no iba a ocurrir lo que el ladrón esperaba y se encargaría precisamente que fuese así.

-¡Aoko!. -Llamó a la joven Nakamori al divisarla, había salido de una habitación en la que habían pedido que se retirara, ella molesta iba a bajar del tercer piso por las escaleras que eran cuidadas por ese policía que era en realidad Kaito, Saguru no iba a permitir que él supiera que Aoko estaba ahí.

-¿Hakuba? -Aoko lo miró un poco inquisitiva por su presencia. -Shinichi y Heiji ya han entrado a la reunión, reunión a la que no me han dejado entrar. -Aoko puso mala cara y después miró su reloj inconcientemente. -Queda una hora para que se efectúe el robo, ¿no deberías estar ahí?

-No te preocupes, no dirán nada que yo no sepa. -Respondió confiado. Se acercó a ella guiándola hasta el ascensor, Aoko no se dio cuenta que evitaba que usara las escaleras.

-¿Sabes donde están mis amigas? -Le preguntó ansiosa, miró por detrás de su hombro.

-Te refieres a las...

-Sí, las chicas gritonas de la entrada.

-No, en realidad no -Hakuba se encogió de hombros, aprovechó el momento de que estaban solos nuevamente para abordar el tema de que el mago ladrón era Kaito. -No puedo creer aun que Kuroba no esté dando vueltas por aquí, recuerdo que cuando íbamos al instituto, seguía todos los pasos de ese ladrón de poca monta por el periódico -Nakamori no dijo nada por haberle tomado poca atención, siguió caminando hacia la salida esperando que Ran, Kazuha y Sonoko estuvieran ahí.

-Debe estar muy enfermo -Se limitó a contestar luego de un prolongado silencio.

-No lo creo. -Afirmó a su vez el detective con la voz ronca.

La chica se detuvo de golpe y miró directamente a las orbes avellana de él.

-¿Qué tienes contra Kaito?. -Arrugó la frente en señal de molestia. -Ahora es mi pareja, podrías tratar de que se lleven un poco mejor ¿no? -Dijo con un sonrojo obvio a la altura de sus mejillas.

-¿Son pareja?. -Hakuba rió con más fuerza de la que él creía, Aoko enarcó una ceja. -¿Y no te contó nada?

-¿Contarme qué?. -La hija del inspector se estaba cabreando de la actitud de su amigo.

-Que él es Kaito Kid.

Esta vez fue Aoko quien comenzó a reírse de buena gana mientras le revolvía el cabello al detective inglés.

-No seas tonto Hakuba. -La joven presionó el botón del ascensor para que las puertas se cerraran. -Kaito no puede ser Kid. -Agregó ante la expresión de desacuerdo de su acompañante.

-Dame una buena excusa de porqué eso no puede ser cierto. -Le bufó Saguru mientras la miraba con intensidad.

-Porque es imposible. Además Kaito confía en mi. -Aoko alzó su cabeza sincera. -Creo que ya me lo hubiese contado, además ¿porqué tendría que ocultármelo?.

-Si estás tan segura de que eso es verdad, ¿te importaría que lo comprobáramos?

Hakuba le dio la mano, justo en ese momento las puertas volvian a abrirse para dar paso a la entrada de la comisaría. Aferró el agarre un poco más y tiró de ella con suavidad, a la par, dio varias zancadas, provocando que la joven fuese trotando detrás de él.

-¡Oye! -El chico siguió como si nada. -¡Espera!. -Aoko se zafó de un tirón, él se giró sobre si mismo con una extensa sonrisa en los labios. -No creo que eso sea cierto, no tengo que comprobar nada.

-Entonces acompañame.

-Pero...

-¡Vamos! -Volvió a tomarle la mano, pero ésta fue con más delicadeza.- Si de verdad que Kaito está enfermo podrías acompañarlo un rato y ver qué necesita. -Instó el joven inglés, sabía que ante esa petición, ella cedería. La conocía demasiado bien.

Aoko se mordió el labio inferior dudosa. Quería saber como se encontraba Kaito, además así podría demostrarle a Hakuba que ella tenía razón.

-Está bien, está bien. -Maldijo con un cansado suspiro mientras que al detective se le formaba una sonrisa maliciosa. Si, la conocía, tanto como él, tanto como Kaito.

Shinichi se sentó en la corrida final de sillas para escuchar las últimas indicaciones que diría el inspector Nakamori, miró su reloj bostezando, quedaban cerca de cincuenta minutos para que Kaito Kid intentara robar la joya "Flor de Fuego". Heiji, a su lado, ya se había acomodado para darse una pequeña siesta. Ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en tomar atención.

-¿Se encuentran todos? .-Preguntó un oficial desconocido para ambos detectives mientras comenzaba a entregar unos papeles donde había indicaciones y un plano para una especie de ataque para atraparlo.

-No. -Dijo el Inpector Nakamori barriendo con su mirada el salón. -Falta Hakuba Saguru, no podemos empezar la reunión si no estamos todos.

Hattori que aun estaba consciente levantó la cabeza alarmado, Shinichi a su vez alzó la vista bruscamente hacia el frente. Sabían que eso no era una buena señal, las intenciones con las que había venido a Tokyo eran mucho más importantes que evitar el robo, sino descubrir la real identidad de quien la efectuaba.

-¡Señor! Me han informado que el detective Hakuba Saguru se ha retirado de la comisaría con una joven de cabello revuelto. -Comunicó un policía que había entrado precipitadamente a la reunión.

-Entonces no podemos esperarle... Comencemos.

Kudo se puso de pie al escuchar esa inesperada noticia y antes de que Heiji le preguntara que iban a hacer, comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. Fue como si su mente ya supiera lo que tendría que hacer. Quizá su lógica había funcionado como antes.

-Hakuba la llevara a mi casa para comprobar que Kaito está enfermo. Intentaré llegar antes y me haré pasar por él. Debes avisarle ¿entendiste?

-¡Espera! .-Pero ese grito fue innecesario. Shinichi ya se había retirado del salón a gran velocidad, dejando a todos los presentes un poco asustados por su reacción. (¡Shinichi maldito impredecible!) Pensó furioso cruzándose de brazos, pero al instante sonrió. (Jo! Este Kudo... Espero que llegues antes que ellos...)

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, nunca en su vida había corrido tan rápido. Ni siquiera se daba el tiempo de bajar los últimos tres peldaños, las saltaba de lleno sujetándose del pasamanos. Cuando llegó al primer piso un trío de chicas habían recién terminado de descender, por lo que les obstruía el paso. El joven no pudo evitar pasar a llevar a una de ellas, necesitaba llegar lo más pronto posible.

-¡Hey! ¡ESTÚPIDO!. -Gritó Sonoko cuando sintió que alguien la había pasado a llevar, lo que provocó que botara su cartera.

-Shinichi. -Dijo Ran shockeada siguiendo con la mirada al joven que ese momento abría la puerta de la entrada de la comisaría sin limitarse a cerrarla y mucho menos en voltearse a pedir perdón por haber empujado a Sonoko.

-¿Era Kudo? .-Preguntó Kazuha inquieta a Mouri, que para su asombro estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa limpia y sincera, algo que todas sus amigas pensaban que ya no volvería a asomarse en el rostro de ella.

-Llevaba esa expresión... La expresión que tomaba cuando iba a resolver un caso...

-Eso es imposible Ran. -Comenzó Suzuki con su deducción. -Kudo no ha recupe...

-Estoy segura de ello. -Le cortó inmediatamente Ran sin esconder una alegría dentro de ella, como si se hubiese encendido una pequeña llama, en las cenizas casi apagadas que tenía en su interior y sus ojos brillaban con un destello que se había perdido.

-¡Arghh! ¡Qué importa!. ¡Vámonos quiero ir a ver a Kid!

Aoko llegó junto con Hakuba a la mansión Kudo, habían tomado un taxi a petición de él, ya que quería llegar antes de la hora en que Kid había anunciado su robo. Así la coartada que el mago presentase no podría ser aprobada.

-¡Vaya! Kudo tiene una casa bastante grande para él solo. -Comentó Saguru mientras se paraba frente el timbre. Presionó dos veces el interruptor, pero nadie contestó.

-Kaito debe estar durmiendo, no lo molestemos. -Explicó Aoko un poco preocupada, se mordió una de sus uñas sin dejar de mirar la ventana del segundo piso. -No deberíamos estar aquí, sabemos que cuando uno tiene gripe es bueno dormir y ...

-Aoko no seas ingenua, eso significa que él no está. -Le espetó frunciendo el ceño. Acercó su dedo índice nuevamente al timbre y volvió a tocar tres veces más, pero esta vez de manera prolongada. -Creo que ahora se debería estar despertando... -Comentó con un tono irónico.

-¡Hakuba! -Le regañó la chica. Tomó la mano con la que estaba apretando el timbre y la alejó de ahí. -Deja de molestarlo, necesita reposo...

-¿Aoko?

La joven se giró al ser llamada y vio al profesor Agasa saliendo de su casa con una escoba para barrer la calle.

-¿Profesor? ¿No debería estar cuidando de la enfermedad de Kaito? -Preguntó acercándose a él. Atrás de ella el detective inglés sonrió colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, pudo notar de inmediato que el científico no tenía idea de lo que Aoko le estaba preguntando.

-Es cierto. -Shiho Miyano se había asomado también al escuchar la voz angustiada de Nakamori preguntando por Kaito. -Tu novio se quedó dormido, así que lo dejamos un rato tranquilo, ahora le llevaré la medicina que tiene que tomar. -Mintió mirando con desinterés al desconocido hombre rubio que seguía sonriendo.

-¿Entonces no te importa si miramos?

La pregunta de Hakuba iba directamente dirigida a Miyano. La mujer guardó silencio pensando en una respuesta que pudiera quitarle las ganas de entrar a la mansión de Shinichi, pero como era una situación en la que ella no debía involucrarse más de lo debido...

-Está durmiendo. -Repitió Shiho encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces como no veo colaboración de su parte, esta visita se transformará en una violación a la propiedad privada. -Hakuba llevado por sus instintos y por su furia al saber que Kid había confabulado para que toda la gente cubriera su verdadera identidad, sacó un revolver de su chaqueta para asombro de los presentes y disparó la chapa del portón de la entrada.

-¡HAKUBA GUARDA ESO!. -Gritó Nakamori aterrorizada cubriendose aun los oídos después del tiro. -¡No deberías usar eso en abrir la entrada! -Le golpeó en el pecho con rudeza, pero él se limitó a reírse más fuerte. -¡ESTÁS LOCO!

-Lo único que te pido es que si vas a entrar no lo despierten, ha tenido una fiebre muy alta y ha estado delirando -Exageró Shiho con seriedad, sabiendo de antemano, que eso no lo detendría porque ya había tomado de la mano a Aoko y la empujaba de vez en cuando hacia el interior.

-Haibara... Quiero decir, Shiho. -Dijo Agasa sonriendo con culpabilidad y mirando como el detective reía a carcajadas y Aoko le seguía golpeando una y otra vez. -¿No deberíamos avisarle a los demás?

-Kudo me llamó para pedirme que la detuviera el tiempo que más pudiera, pero no pensaba que vendría acompañada de ese detective. -La mujer vio como Aoko se resistía a seguir caminando por el sendero que daba a la puerta del recibidor. -Debe estar muy interesado en que ella descubra la verdad ¿no?

-Pero...

-No me entrometeré en líos de pareja. -Shiho miró el cielo oscuro con aire soñador, esta vez no se mostraba ninguna estrella. -Ya hice lo que Kudo me pidió.

-¿Shiho pasa algo?. -Le preguntó el profesor Agasa al ver a la joven tan absorta mirando la noche, la luna creciente se alzaba espléndida.

-No... -Cerró los ojos con un largo suspiro. -El destino es bastante cruel ¿no cree profesor?

El hombre de edad estaba pensando en una respuesta, pero eso no fue necesario, la científica ya se encaminaba a la casa nuevamente.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar así a una casa que no es tuya? -Preguntó enojada Aoko, lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, además ya se veía pidiéndole disculpas a Kudo por romperle la chapa del portón a disparos.

-No te preocupes. Nuestra grandiosa entrada no ha sido escuchada porque no hay nadie.

Hakuba abrió la puerta sin problemas con una llave maestra que siempre traía consigo, Aoko a su lado puso mala cara cuando vio con facilidad como era abierta. Al entrar observó con detenimiento el extenso recibidor.

-Tú conoces esta casa, dime donde están las habitaciones. -Le dijo Saguru mientras posaba su atención en el violín que estaba reposado en una estantería que llegaba hasta el techo, llenado de gruesos y extensos libros.

-Descúbrelo tú ¿acaso no eres detective? -Cruzó sus brazos en frente de ella e hizo un mohín de contrariedad. La joven estaba tan avergonzada de haber entrado de esa forma que no iba a ayudar en encontrar a Kaito para despertarlo.

Quedaban sólo cinco minutos para el robo, y Heiji no tenía ningún tipo de información de donde se encontraba Kudo, observaba una y otra vez su reloj pulsera, esperanzado en que su amigo haya llegado antes que Aoko y Hakuba, para hacerse pasar por un Kuroba durmiente y enfermo. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de toparse con alguien sospechoso para deducir que era Kid disfrazado de un guardia de seguridad o de un policía, era demasiado arriesgado, ya que cada movimiento que el detective de Osaka hacía era vigilado de cerca por el Inspector Nakamori, como si esperara que el chico hiciera alguna deducción que le mostrara el actuar de Kid.

-¡TODOS LOS POLICÍAS A SUS POSICIONES! - Gritó el Inspector Nakamori más fuerte que de costumbre, ya que llevaba un megáfono para molestia de todos los presentes. -¡HATTORI! -Heiji se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, estaba un poco sobrepasado en soportar a ese hombre junto con su amplificador de voz -¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KUDO?

-Está donde debe estar escondido Kid, Inspector. -Mintió el moreno con una sonrisa desafiante. Encontró que lo mejor era decir que Shinichi estaba detrás del ladrón para "cuidar" la imagen y la reputación de ambos.

-¿Lo han descubrierto? .-Preguntó alejando el megáfono de su boca para susurrarle en el oído con ansiedad. -¿Porqué no me lo han comunicado apenas lo supieran?

-Porque entre más vayamos, más fácil para él es disfrazarse de alguno de nosotros...

-Tienes razón, espero que logre atarparle. (Lo dudo mucho...) Pensó Heiji sarcástico. -Pero por cualquier caso todos estaremos siguiendo las instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí, no se preocupe, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.

Hattori sacó su teléfono móvil, como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos minutos, ninguna llamada perdida. (¡Este estúpido de Kudo que no me informa absolutamente nada!)

Justo en el momento en que guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, las luces se apagaron de golpe, algunos policías ya se encontraban removiéndose inquietos en sus posiciones sacando sus armas y apuntandose entre ellos.

-¡NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTO ES ALGO QUE KID SIEMPRE HACE!. -Exclamó Nakamori furioso. Pero antes de dar algún tipo de orden una silueta bastante blanca se movió a una velocidad vertiginosa y los policías entusiasmados de ver a quien creían que era Kaito Kid ya se encontraban lanzándose sobre él, pero el único que no se movió de su posición y que estaba en frente de la joya "Flor de Fuego" fue el detective de Osaka, que vio como uno de los policías se acercaba a la joya con una sonrisa de triunfo. Antes de que este la tomara entre sus manos, el moreno le agarró la mano.

-¿Y tu traje?. -Le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tuve que hacer unos cambios de última hora...

-Yo que tú dejo eso ahí. -Dijo Heiji aun tomándole la mano con fuerza.

-Jajajaja. -Rió Kaito con una voz que no era la suya. -Ya, ya Heiji, deja llevármelo y...

-¡Estúpido! -Kuroba se le quedó mirando un poco extrañado del insulto que éste le había gritado, al comienzo no había actuado de esa forma. ¿A qué vino eso?.

-¡Deja llevármelo! -Exclamó excitado el mago sin saber en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo allá fuera. -El traje que preparé no durará más de un min...

-¡Aoko está a punto de descubrirte!. -Le dijo con seriedad sin aun soltarle el brazo que le había agarrado.

-¡¿QUÉ?

-Le dijimos que estabas en la mansión Kudo enfermo, pero Saguru la llevó allí. -Kaito palideceó al instante, sus ojos que hace momentos brillaban de felicidad se habían apagado al escuchar esa noticia. -Kudo intentará llegar antes que ellos para hacerse pasar por ti, pero...

Antes de que el detective Heiji Hattori terminara de contarle todo, la mente del joven mago estaba maquinando una forma de salir de ese lío. Fue cuando Kaito sacó una nota de su manga, que tenía el logo característico de él, la colocó con precisión encima de la urna que resguardaba la joya. Un segundo le demoró llegar hasta el ventanal que daba a la terraza y saltó quebrando el grueso vidrio del tercer piso con su cuerpo, desplegó sus alas delta y escapó de esa jaula abarrotada de unos policías confundidos por la escena presenciada. Cuando Kaito ya no estaba presente, Heiji se lanzó al suelo en el momento en que se había encendido la luz, aparentando que había sido golpeado por el mago al intentar evitar que robase la joya. Minutos después se dieron vuenta que la nota decía que la joya no era lo que buscaba.

-(Eso fue muy arriesgado Kaito... Sólo te deseo suerte) Pensó Hattori poniendose de pie y asintiendo cuando le preguntaban si se encontraba bien.

-(Esto no puede estarme pasando...) Pensó Kaito mientras volaba con sus alas delta a la mayor velocidad que éste le daba. Giró un poco el brazo para acomodarse el cinturón que le permitía llevar ese planeador, lo que le provocó un dolor más agudo de lo que creía. Sacó un pañuelo a tientas y lo amarró sobre la herida punzante que se había hecho en el hombro izquierdo al saltar por la ventana. -¡Eso dolió!. -Masculló así mismo. -¿De qué estaba hecho ese vidrio? ¡Era más grueso de lo que se veía!.

De la nada la preocupación le cayó encima, se desesperó, esto no estaba resultando como lo había planeado, se salió de foco desde el momento que vio a Hakuba Saguru patrullar los pasillos de la comisaría. Respiró con dificultad, sólo de pensar que Aoko estaba a un paso de descubrir lo que había guardado con tanto recelo, le hacía sentirse ahogado. Sabía que algún día esto tenía que ocurrir, pero siempre creyó en que él sabría como explicarle la situación a ella y que le comprendiera.

Fue ese el momento donde recordó las palabras de Akako Koizumi: _"Si, se enterará de que eres Kid. Estoy completamente segura"_

-Imposible. -Dijo Kaito tratando de autoconvencerse, pero su voz no sonó confiada, estaba asustado y eso no podía negarlo. Hakuba sabía todo con respecto a él, pero no sabía el motivo que lo había llevado a robar joyas y el de adoptar el trabajo de ladrón de guante blanco. Pandora, el sueño de él y de su padre.

-¿Estás temblando? -Susurró una indiscutible voz femenina. -¿Asustado? ¿Preocupado?

Kid giró su cabeza extrañado hacia donde había escuchado la voz y ahi estaba la bruja, sentada sobre su escoba con una sonrisa brillante y su extravagante traje. Su pelo violeta ondeaba a favor del viento, su felicidad no podía llegar a ser más palpable.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar tus estupideces... -Se asustó de sí mismo, su voz en vez de sonar confiada y segura, casi se le quebró y temblaba, podía notar que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al nerviosismo de lo que podría suceder si no llegaba a tiempo.

-Te dije que iba a pasar esto. -Akako sintió lástima, la pena interior del mago era notable a simple vista. Al final terminó por sonreir, la separación de ambos era algo que ella llevaba buscando hace mucho tiempo, así que no encontró mejor que presionarle. Se acercó un poco para ver la herida del hombro que llevaba Kaito y que, desgraciadamente, sangraba más de lo debido. -Uyy, eso se ve horrible ¿quieres que te cure?

-¡NO! -Kuroba le dedicó una de sus miradas penetrantes, pero eso no hizo vacilar ni un poco la expresión de triunfo de Koizumi. -Hechizaste a Hakuba ¿verdad?. -Le preguntó con su cara de póker. Sabía que no sacaba absolutamente nada si aclaraba lo que había ocurrido, pero su mente se había bloqueado por completo. Como si la película que había grabado para su show se hubiese borrado solo al enterarse de que Aoko estaba tan cerca de descubrirle de una forma que él no quería.

-No. -Akako dejó de sonreír para tranquilizar un poco al joven, pero eso no sirvió. Se acomodó sobre su escoba meditando la respuesta. Podía sentir a través del viento el nerviosismo y desesperación del chico, aunque él intentaba de todas formas ocultarlo. -Eso es algo que se le ha ocurrido a él. Yo no he intervenido.

-¡Jah!. -Kaito aflojó su corbata para respirar mejor, estaba sofocado a pesar de que esa noche estaba más helada que las otras. -Sabes que nunca te creería y hoy no es la excepción. -Le soltó molesto y con los sentimientos contenidos.

-¡Lo que te digo es cierto!. -Gritó malhumorada Akako.

-Déjame sólo. -Kid miró hacia el frente, podía divisar desde esa altura el techo del tercer piso de la mansión Kudo a una gran distancia.

-Suerte, esta vez estoy segura que la vas a necesitar. -Murmuró la bruja mientras agarraba un extremo de la escoba y la detenía en el aire, dejando al mago recorrer solo el trayecto que quedaba.

-¡Ya vámonos! -Gritó Aoko desde el primer piso. La mansión Kudo tenía tres niveles y Hakuba inspeccionaba el segundo piso.

-Todavía queda el tercer piso. Si Kuroba no está aquí, debes reconocer que es Kaito Kid. -Le desafió el detective mientras cerraba la última habitación que correspondía a un baño.

Aoko aun malhumorada, porque aun le molestaba la idea de haber interrumpido de esa forma una casa ajena, subió los peldaños con paso decidido, llegando hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-Si tan entusiasmado estás, subiré contigo al tercer piso y te mostraré que ¡YO TENGO RAZÓN! -Dijo alzando la voz y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas a modo de taza.

-¡Qué interesante!. -Exclamó a su vez el chico mientras subía detrás de ella con una sonrisa que no podía ocultar. Le había dado más de dos años para que le contara la verdad a Aoko, pero aun Kaito ocultaba ese secreto, ya no iba a seguir esperando.

-¿Kaito? -Aoko golpeó la primera puerta que vio. -¿Estás aquí?

-Nadie.

-¡Cállate! -La joven corrió hasta otra puerta y golpeó con más fuerza. -¡Kaito Kuroba ábreme!

-Ya te dije que no hay nadie aquí. -Volvió a repetir el rubio mientras estaba apoyado en la pared, cerca de la escalera. -Quedan solo dos habitaciones. -Observó a la chica que lo miraba a su vez con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Todavía mantienes tu opinión?

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estúpido!. -Le gritó Nakamori mientras miraba una y otra vez, de un lado a otro, las dos puertas que faltaba por comprobar. -¡Estoy segura que Kaito está en una de estas piezas!

-Que fácil es hacerte enojar. -Murmuró el chico riendo. Estaba de buen humor, sabía que todo estaba funcionando como lo había planeado.

-¿Kaito?. -Aoko tocó con su mano dos veces, pero nadie le respondió. ¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ!. -Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo y con gran impaciencia.

-¿Mmmmmmm?

Hakuba abrió los ojos de sobremanera ante el sonido que se escuchó desde adentro de la pieza.

-¿Puedo pasar? .-Preguntó Aoko cambiando el tono de voz a uno más dulce. Pero nadie respondió. Saguru ya se encontraba al lado de ella con la mano en la perilla. -¡Oye!. -Pero omitió el reproche de ella, abrió la puerta de sopetón y divisó un bulto acostado en la cama. Se encontraba cubierto por completo, lo único que se distinguía, era el revuelto cabello sobre la almohada.

-¿Kuroba?. -Preguntó Hakuba con la boca semi abierta. La pregunta le había salido raspada y forzada. Algo no encajaba ¿Cómo era posible que Kaito estuviera durmiendo de lo mejor, siendo que había comprobado que estaba disfrazado de un guardia policial en la comisaría? ¿Habrá robado ya la joya, incumpliendo, por primera vez, la hora fijada por el mismo de su robo?

Aoko se volteó al detective para mirarlo esta vez con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿No ves que tenía yo la razón? -Nakamori se sentó a los pies de la cama de Kaito con suavidad ante la mirada escéptica. -Estaba durmiendo...

A Hakuba se le crisparon las facciones, algo estaba mal. Podría ser un muñeco dejado por él y lo escondió por completo. Pero había hecho un sonido y además respiraba con un ritmo pausado, no se encontraba para nada agitado. Si hubiese sido él debería haber corrido o volado en su ala delta, mínimo que estuviese respirando con dificultad, por la desesperación de llegar antes que ellos a la mansión Kudo, pero lo que estaba presenciando, no era lo que había deducido.

-Vaya... ¿Cúanto tiempo has estado haciéndote el dormido Kuroba?. -Preguntó con la voz relajada, había decidido que esta vez, que la batalla la había ganado el mago.

-Déjenme dormir ¿quieren?. -Les pidió con la voz ahogada, había hablado desde abajo de las sábanas.

-De acuerdo, perdón por molestarte. -Dijo Hakuba con una sonrisa vencida. -Supongo que debes estar muy agotado.

-Tuve fiebre alta ayer. -Se limitó a contestar el chico que aun se encontraba bajo las sábanas.

-Si, Shiho nos lo comentó. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?. Podría haber viajado para hacerte un poco de compañía. -Le dijo la joven mirando el bulto con dulzura.

-No tenía ganas de molestarte. -Respondió pesadamente. -Ahora, si me disculpan...

-¡Oh si!. -Hakuba ya se había encaminado a la puerta para retirarse, pero Aoko no lo siguió. -Nos vamos ¿verdad?

-Oye Kaito, déjame revisar si tienes fiebre.

Aoko se puso de pie y se colocó a un lado de la cama acortando la cercanía con Kaito, justo donde podía ver los alborotados cabellos de la nuca que se paraban indomables. Acercó su mano a la sábana para destaparlo, pero el chico las agarró con fuerza sobre su cara.

-¿Kaito?

-Es que...

-No seas tonto. -Dijo Aoko risueña mientras volvía a tirar de la tela con un poco más de fuerza, pero Kaito volvió a su vez a taparse a un más. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Shiho me dijo que no me destapara, que el aire...

-Serán solos unos segundos. -Insistió la chica. Hakuba, aun al lado de la puerta, levantó una ceja. Algo andaba mal ahí. Aoko molesta tiró con ambas manos y pudo por fin divisarle la frente. -¡Quédate quieto!. Pero el joven se resistía a que lo destaparan.

El joven acostado en la cama pensó con rapidez mientras se cubría el rostro otra vez. (Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡No puedo dejar que me descubran! ¡Hakuba se dará cuenta que soy Shinichi y no Kaito!).

-Déjame revisarte, por favor... -El ruego sincero de la mujer hizo que Shinichi bajara las sábanas, no pudiera negarse a esa petición, Aoko estaba preocupada por la salud de Kaito.

-Está bien, está bien... -Cedió Kudo hablando con la pajarita de Conan, que le había ayudado a modificar un poco su voz para que sea la de Kaito. (Kaito y yo somos casi idénticos, quizá no se den cuenta...)

Con una lentitud exasperante mostró el rostro hasta el nivel de sus ojos. Aoko sonriendo le colocó la mano en la frente.

-¡Vaya! -Nakamori realizó un gesto de tranquilidad. El detective inglés un poco más apartado de la escena había cerrado los ojos suspirando, Kaito estaba ahí acostado y no podía hacer nada para decir lo contrario -Y yo preocupándome de más, ¡no tienes nada!. - El contacto de su mano con su frente le provocó que le surgieran las ganas de besarlo como una necesidad. Desde que habían salido del Instituto que no se veían tan seguido y ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo y tenerlo para ella, asi que Aoko, sin aviso previo, tiró de la tela con avidez, provocando que Kudo abriera los ojos asustado, ya que no se había dado cuenta cuando ella obtuvo de la nada la fuerza para arrancarle la manta de encima.

Ella, con solo un vistazo, lo descubrió.

-¿Shinichi?.

**Holoooo!:**

**Jojojojojojojojojo (risa malvadaaa xD). Tendrán que esperar al próximo capitulo para ver ke pasaráaa! D: No me maten ni me tiren cosas, yaaa? xD Les conté ke me dio inspiración doble la semana pasada, así que tenía escrito este capitulo hace algunos diias *O* peroo después lo borré y lo edité como miil veces D: y esto fue lo que me convencioo xdd. Peero me he metiido poquiito al pc D: (porke stoy en semana de pruebaaas, lamentablementeee u.u). Buehh! No las aburriré con las cosas de mi U xD Como siempre los agradecimietooos! :**

**AngelWTF: *O* No me cansaré de agradecerteeee! ;D Peero si Akai es demasiadooo buena ondaaa! *O* Miira que es como Shin con el cabello negro 1313 (ke sexy se vería esoo (L)) Buennoo y tenías razón, se armó todo el problemaaa como venías diciendo hace tiiempo D: Qué pasará? (Ni yo lo sé porke no lo he escriito xD) Y eso de ke Shinichi tiene menos reacción, si es verdad, peero él ya era medio lento cuando estabaaa biien, imaginatelo ahoraaa xD (antes era como una tortuga, ahora es un caracol xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!) Buueno nos estamos viiendo por ahii pos ahora por msn miira que te dejé pegada con la serie nuuevaa! Es que usui es taaaan hot and sexy! *O* Y graciias por tuu review de nuevooo! :)**

**Saori Kudo: Nee-chan si eres taaaaaan *O*! (si la adorooo ;D) Voy a considerar la idea de ke le caiga un piano en la cabeza a Shinichi para que recuerde todoo, lo pensaré, en seriio XDDDDD! Peero iguual eres malvadaaa! Igual que yooo! Eso no nos hace más hermanaaas? *OOOOO* No ves que es mejoor esoo? xD Qué más quería deciirte? ahh siisisisisi! Kaito y sus problemas, no había llegado a pensar que este chiico tiene casi el mismo lío que Shinichiii xD Pero me gusta verlo bajo presiión, y porkeee? PORKE SOY MALVADAAAAA! (6) (nuestra supeeer hiper fraseee xd) jakajka además eso de que siempre estés oculta en las sombras no te hace más malvada así? muajajajaaj xD Buueno como siempre agradezco tus comentariios! Como ke me inspiiiraaan! De verdad graciias nee-chaaan *O* P.D: Ahora hemos descubrierto que tenemos mal cosas en común *O* Como el segundo nombree xDDDDD**

**Jess Hattori: Que era una bromiita ;D Si te perdono porke creeo que te entiiendo! xD Pero iguual tardaste en publiicar capitulo nuevo en tu historiia 77 xD ke malvadaaa! (no sigas los pasos de nee-chan xD) Y como siiempre que bueeno de verdad que te guuste esta historia inventada y surgida de un sueño loco que tuve D: xD Y una noche con Kaito? uyyy! 1313 Cualkiera de las lectoras que estamos akí querrian eso, aunke si es Shinichi muuuuuuuucho meejor xD Y denuevo graciias por tu revieww! ;)**

**HLK: Nueva lectooooraaa! Y no, no habias dejado un review loco por ahí u.u xD Peero ke bueno que te entusiasmaste en hacerlo esta veeez! Y a todo el mundo le intriga lo que pasará con Shinichi y como chica malvada que soy tendrás que seguiir hasta más adelanteee! (aunke nisikiquiera sé que pasará aun xD Ni yoo!) Y Heiji y Kazuha son infaltablee! Ellos le dan su toquee *O* Graciias por pasartee y ke bueno que te gustee! ;)**

**sharaabsol92: Jojojojoj todo se fue al trasteee! Ojalá que te haya gustado el capiitulo miira que AngelWTF (aliias Roo *O*) sabe lo que me costó escribiiirlo! Y Shinichi and Ran forever hasta la muerteee! xD Y nos estamos leyendo en tu historia o en la miiia y gracias como siempre por comentaaaarme! :D**

**the mystic poetry: miira que te me desapareciste por varios capitulos y volviiiste! Qué biien que te animaste en dejar un review loco por ahiii! *O* De verdad graciias! Y eso de echar un dia viernes varios capitulosss! Estas looca? xDDDDDDD Aunke le intente me demoro muchisisisismo en un capiitulo xD Pero en seriio que trataré de ser más rápida si la U me lo permiiite 77 xD Que estes bien bien y gracias de nuevo! :D**

**Mary Kudo: JAKJAKAJAKAJAKA Otra Kudoo? *O* Que sexy eso xD Puues que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia en seriio *O* Y es ciiierto! estoy de acuerdo contigo, Shinichi celoso es de lo más tiierno, pero cuando recupere la memoriia será muuucho mejor *OOOO* Graciias por pasartee y desde Chile te mando agradecimientos! :D**

**ajkajakjaaakak liisto terminé de escribirle a cada una de ustedes que son como el apoyo para seguiir y tal y como dijo nee-chan en alguna ocasion esto nos permiite tener amistades por el muundo *O* Y nos une la pasion por los chicos sexys xDDD (naah por la serie tambn xD) Gracias por leer y sus comentariios y ojalá dejen sus reviews como siiempreee :D *O* Nos vemos en un proximo capitulo en la misma hora y en el miismo canal! xDDDD (hace tiempo queria poner eso xd)**

**Miina Kudo~**

**P.D: Se viene el Bicentenariio de Chiile, a comer parrilladas y anticuchos y bailar cuecaaa xD (aunkee ni sé bailar Cueca xDDD)**


	9. Es el destino

Como siiiempre Detective Conan y todos sus geniiales personajes son de Gosho Aoyamaaa*O* Yo se los pido prestado un tiempiito para hacerlos sufrir xD Aki va el capítulo 9! D: Ya vamos en el 9? :O OMG! Espero ke les gusteeee ;)

Capítulo 9: Es el destino.

-Jooooo! ¡Kid nunca apareció! .-Exclamó indignada Sonoko mientras se cruzaba de brazos haciendo pucheros. -Y yo que quería verle con ese traje blanco, además se ve tan sexy cuando sonríe ¿Lo han notado?

-No Sonoko, personalmente nunca lo he visto tan de cerca. -Le respondió Kazuha. Un poco harta de la situación, prefirió cambiar de tema. -¿Dónde estará Aoko? ¿Habrá vuelto a su casa con el Inspector Nakamori?.

-Eso es extraño. -Habló Suzuki de nuevo mientras Ran abría la puerta de salida de la comisaría y les permitió el paso a sus amigas ante de salir ella. -Desde que existe Kaito Kid ninguna vez ha faltado a su cita, además él escoge el día y la hora, es raro que no acudiera a robar la joya.

-Lo más probable es que le haya ocurrido algo a Kid. -Dijo Ran con un tono de lástima. -Estoy preocupada por Aoko también. -Agregó al acordarse del comentario de Toyama. -La buscamos por todos los pisos de la comisaría y no la hemos encontrado. Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

-No se alarmen. De seguro que se fue con su padre. -Sonoko les sonrió haciendo un ademán con su mano. -Vamos las llevo a su casa, aprovechen que es un modelo único y solo por ésta ocasión mi padre me lo ha prestado. -Un coche las esperaba a la salida con dos hombres vestigo de negro elegantemente resguardando las puertas.

-¡Wowww! ¡Ya me gustaría dar una vuelta es ese tremendo auto!. -Kazuha sonrió infantilmente mientras corría para subirse. Antes le observó de todos lo ángulo y cuando por fin decidió sentarse intentó tomar la manilla, pero uno de los hombres ya lo había hecho por ella.

-Si me permite...

-¡Oh si, si!. -Algo avergonzada por su atrevimiento se sentó en el automovil. Miraba a todos lados inquieta y tocaba todo lo que podía. Parecía una niña llena felicidad.

-¿Ran?

La karateca se volteó al llamado de Sonoko, justo antes de que ella se encaminara a sentarse al lado de la de Osaka.

-¿Estás bien verdad?

Mouri le dedicó una sonrisa simple. Tenía unas amigas estupendas que siempre se preocupaban por ella. Sonoko no dejó que esa sonrisa la confortara, Ran ya no sonreía tan genuinamente como antes, como cuando tuvo ese noviazgo de dos meses con Shinichi Kudo, sí, sus dos mejores meses de toda su vida.

-Si, estoy bien. No tienes porqué...

-Es que Ran... -La joven de cabello marrón le tomó ambos hombros amistosamente. -Te han pasado tantas cosas, que no sé que tiene el destino en contra de ti. Te leeré el tarot.

-¡No seas tonta! -Ran rió con buen humor ante la proposición de Sonoko. -Son cosas que pasan, pero que a mi me pasan seguidas. -Aclaró aun divertida.

-Cualquier cosa, en serio. -Agregó al ver a su amiga rodar los ojos con impaciencia ¿Es que acaso no entendía que estaba estupendamente?. -Puedes pedirmelo. Nos tienes a Kazuha, a Aoko y a mi. ¿OK? No trates de llevar toda esta carga tu sola, estamos junto a ti.

-Si, eso ya lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo. -Esa respuesta provocó en Sonoko un suspiro que la relajó. -Tengo un trío de amigas alocadas que siempre estarán conmigo. -Agregó con una sonrisa.

-Lo de alocadas estaba de más. Pero en fin. -Se encogió de hombros fingiendo estar molesta. -No puedo negarlo, es la verdad.

Ambas rieron. Lo único que pudo pensar Ran fue en la palabra gracias. Gracias por tener esas amigas tan confiables y leales, sin ellas, el dolor de la "pérdida" de Shinichi habría sido insoportable. ¿Qué haría sin ellas?.

-¡OIGAN! ¡SUBAN YA!. -Gritó Kazuha desde el auto asomando su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. -¡Quiero ver como anda el coche!

-¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Esperen! -Gritó una voz masculina con su característico acento Kansai.

Las tres jóvenes miraron hacia atrás para ver al moreno correr hacia ellas.

-Oye Suzuki. -Habló tratando de volver a recuperar su respiración normal y pausada. - ¿Podrías dejarme en la casa de Kudo? .-Pidió con una sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos y agachaba su cabeza repetidas veces.

La joven adinerada dio un vistazo de reojo a la karateca, ella no se había inmutado de que le pidiera ir a la casa de Shinichi.

-Claro que sí. -Ella alzó una ceja extrañada. -¿No quieres que los lleve a Osaka a ti y a Kazuha? Puedo pedirle a mi padre que use su jet privado...

-No, no. A la casa de Kudo es a donde debo ir. -Repitió nuevamente, Sonoko asintió ante la petición del detective. -Gracias. -El rostro se le ensombreció un poco y Ran, siempre tan perceptiva, se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Pasa algo malo Hattori?. -Luego miró hacia atrás buscando la presencia de esos ojos fríos azulados. -¿Y Shinichi? ¿No estaba contigo? No me digas que le ha pasado algo...

-¡Ah si! Si, es que se sintió mal del estómago y se tuvo que ir antes. -Mintió Heiji, luego se acomodó al lado de Kazuha evitando así más preguntas que podría hacerle la karateca.

-Mentiroso. -Susurró la voz sentada a su lado.

-¿Eh?

-Que estás mintiendo. -Kazuha dio un respingo mientras se cruzaba de piernas, no había enfado en su tono de voz, sólo un poco de curiosidad. -Te conozco desde que somos pequeños Heiji y sé que algo está pasando ahora mismo en la mansión Kudo. -Ante la expresión resignada de su novio, agregó. -¿Puedes decirmelo?

-Kazuha, no es algo mío, no creo que...

-Ya. -La joven se limitó a tomarle la mano y entrecruzar sus dedos con suavidad dpandole aentender que no estaba molesta. Hattori suspiró a su lado aferrando firmemente ese agarre que ella había comenzado. -¿Heiji? -El joven ni siquiera reaccionó al llamado. -¿Heiji pasa algo?

El de Osaka había agachado la cabeza, parecía apenado.

-Has estado muy extraño. No entiendo que te ocurre. -Kazuha se acercó un poco más a él para que la conversación fuera más personal. Ran se habia sentado al otro lado del chico y Sonoko ya estaba dando órdenes a los hombres que iban sentados adelante.

-No lo sé. -El chico cerró sus ojos un poco, pareciera que estuviera haciendo una deducción. -No quiero que lo que le pasó a Kudo y a Mouri nos pase a nosotros. Yo no podría soportarlo durante mucho tiempo. -Kazuha abrió sus ojos con asombro, nunca creyó vivir para escuchar aquellas sencillas palabras que él nunca reconocería. -Ran es tan fuerte. -Ambos miraron a la chica que reía animada con Sonoko mientras hacía gestos con las manos cuando explicaba una de sus historias con Makoto. -Además justo ha pasado todo esto cuando Kudo por fin había vuelto. -Heiji pasó el otro brazo por los hombros de ella y la acercó aun más a su pecho, Kazuha no dejaba de estar impresionada por la reacción tan poco común en él. -Dos meses, eso fue su felicidad después de más dos años, sólo dos meses ¿no crees que es injusto?

Kazuha contuvo un par de lágrimas sabiendo que eso haría que Heiji se preocupara más por la situación.

-Me da lástima ser tan feliz viendo a Kudo tan destruido. Y esos tipos que se nos escaparon la última vez y que casi los desmantelamos por completo. No puedo creer que aun sigan vivos luego de arrebatarles el futuro a ellos. -Heiji cerró con fuerza su puño que tenía agarrado el hombro de Kazuha. Para tranquilizarlo le tomó esa mano y la acarició con suavidad, el contacto cálido de sus dedos ayudó a cumplir aquella misión.

-Estaremos con ellos. -Dijo Toyama al momento que alzaba la vista, ambos ojos verdes se sumergieron en los del otro. -Yo nunca dejaré sola a Ran y tu nunca dejarás solo a Shinichi. Son nuestros mejores amigos Heiji. Merecen estar juntos luego de todo lo que han vivido.

-Si, pero todo es tan complicado, además que...

-¡Paren de cuchichear ustedes dos! -Les interrumpió Sonoko mientras sonreía burlona, ambos fruncieron el ceño molestos. -¿Es verdad que harán algo así como una fiesta? -Preguntó cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-¡Ah eh si! -Respondió Hattori. (Pero los ánimos estarán horribles si lo de Aoko y Kaito se va a la mierda...). -¿Y cómo te enteraste de eso? -Preguntó molesto.

-Kaito me avisó. -Se limitó a contestar entusiasmada por la idea de acudir a una fiesta.

-¡Jah!. -Heiji se abstinó de hacer algún comentario. Kaito era capaz de organizar fiestas a pesar de que el ambiente no sea el propicio.

-¡Genial!- Suzuki comenzó a mandar un e-mail por su celular apretando los botones a gran velocidad. -Le enviaré un mensaje a Makoto para que esté en Tokyo, también quiero que vaya a esa pequeña celebración. -Cuando apretó el botón de enviar miró a la amiga que estaba a su lado. -Ran, debes llevar a tu nuevo amigo, porque supongo que vas a ir ¿verdad?. -Ran no dijo nada. -Siempre es bueno relajarse un poco y liberarse de los problemas, será entretenido ¿cierto Kazuha?. -La chica empujó a Hattori hacia atrás para unirse a la conversación, él no pudo ni protestar por apartarlo.

-Si, si, si. ¡Shinichi se pondrá celoso con tanto chico detrás de ti! .-Exclamó sin pensarlo Kazuha emocionada.

-No sean tontas. -Dijo Ran con una sonrisa que no pudo esconder. -No sé... Pero esto me recuerda cuando íbamos al Instituto. -Recordó con nostalgia haciendo que las risas de Sonoko y de Kazuha se apagaran. Sabían que para Ran todo era distinto a lo que ocurría antes, los recuerdos que tenía de un Shinichi en la secundaria, eran solo eso, recuerdos, que nunca volverían a repetirse y que a todas las presentes les encantaría volver a vivir.

El de Osaka, que no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a la conversación de la chicas, se limitó a mirar su teléfono móvil nuevamente, Kudo no le informó nada si había llegado antes que el detective inglés. (¿Qué estará ocurriendo allá...?) Pensó mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-¿Adónde crees que vas?. -Chianti miró justo cuando Vermouth montaba su moto con una sonrisa.

-¿Crees que te voy a responder?. -La mujer siguió como si nada mientras se acomodaba el largo cabello rubio hacia atrás.

-¡Lo único que quiero es matarte!. -Le gritó enojada mientras tomaba su arma y le apuntaba a solo metros de distancia. -A penas tenga una oportunidad...

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres... -Se colocó el casco y lo aseguró en su mentón con una sonrisa. -Recuerda, directo en la cabeza por favor...

-¡Maldita...!

-Chianti, es suficiente. -Gin se acercó caminando pausadamente con un cigarrillo encendido en la boca. Detrás de él estaba Korn con su expresión neutra de siempre. -A mi también me gustaría saber a donde vas Vermouth. -Habló Gin dirigiendose a la mujer que ya había encendido el motor de su moto.

-A dar una vuelta, estoy harta de estar encerrada en este lugar. En cualquier momento llegarán los policías y todo nuestro plan se va a derrumbar. No quiero estar aquí cuando eso ocurra. -Ella los miró uno a uno. -Si ustedes caen, yo no lo haré.

-Tú sabes que estamos esperando el momento apropiado para atacarlos ¿verdad? Momento que tú debes decirnos. -Gin se acercó un poco más a Vermouth para hablarle a centímetros de su rostro cubierto por aquel casco negro. -Si estás tratando de ayudarlos no dudes en que lo sabré.

-Ya nada es como antes Gin. -Ella se encogió de hombros. -Antes tenías hombres a tu disposición y hacías lo que querías, ahora puedo largarme o puedes asesinarme. -Él fumó de su cigarro mientras Chianti y Korn prestaban absoluta atención a ala conversación. -¿Porqué no lo haces de una vez?

-Tú sabes que eres una mujer importante para mi.

-Para tus propósitos querrás decir. -Vermouth sonrió ante la mirada fija y fría de aquel hombre. Hizo sonar el motor de la moto con más fuerza para que se alejara y pudiera partir, Gin no hizo movimiento alguno de apartarse. -Tú sabes más que nadie que no voy a abandonarte, pero dame un poco de la libertad que tenía antes. Quiero darme cuenta de un par de cosas que quizá estemos pasando por alto. Dos errores seguidos contra ellos y ya sería algo para suicidarse.

-Sólo ten cuidado que no sepan quien eres.

-Soy la maestra del disfraz, no van a enterarse. -Vermouth levantó su mano en un gesto de despedida. -Sin el instinto de mi Bala de Plata, los otros dos no tienen mucho que hacer.

Marchó a toda velocidad dejando a Korn y a Chianti con una expresión de molestia en ambos. Siempre mantenían conversaciones en las que ellos solos entendían, como si las palabras debían ser interpretadas de otra forma de lo que se decía.

-Ustedes dos no se queden ahí parados. -Chianti le frunció el ceño asqueada. -Sé que quieres vengarte por lo de Calvados, de eso ya 3 años, pero cuando terminemos con esto, puedes matarla. -Le habló Gin con una sonrisa.

-¡Por fin! Quiero vengarme más de ella que de los otros infantiles detectives.

-No puedo permitirte eso. -Gin pisó la colilla del cigarro que se había terminado. -Sólo hagan lo que saben hacer. -Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encerró allí

Korn tomó su arma y Chianti la suya apenas hubo desaparecido de la vista.

-¿Todavía no pasas las 650 yardas Korn?

-Que yo recuerde tu tampoco pudiste.

-¡Jah!. -Chianti sonrió en un reto. -Vamos a ver quien gana.

-¿Shinichi? -Aoko abrió los ojos sorprendida y se puso de pie al instante para apartarse, ya que estaba a centímetros de besarlo. -No eres Kaito ¿verdad? .-Preguntó avergonzada por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer con alguien que precisamente había confunido con su actual pareja.

Kudo ya no sabía que decir. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de la farsa. Pensó que era Hakuba quien lo descubriría ¿Quien hubiera pensado que Aoko con solo mirarle los ojos, que en efecto eran casi idénticos, notaría la diferencia?

-No, no, no. Soy Shinichi. -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tratando de apaciguar lo que para él sería actuado como una broma. Pero antes de que Nakamori le recriminara por algo, Hakuba ya estaba a su lado y le había tomado de la camisa provocando que el castaño alzara la cabeza con desafío.

-¿Dónde esta Kuroba?. -Shinichi siguió mirándolo como si nada. -¿Acaso estás sordo? ¡DILO!. -Gritó Saguru más molesto de lo habitual. Y él que pensaba que el que estaba recostado y enfermo era el mago, hasta le había otorgado el triunfo ese día.

-Sácame la mano de encima. -Dijo frío Shinichi sin hacer algún movimiento que lo dejara de estar en esa incómoda posición.

-Hakuba... -Ambos detectives se voltearon lentamente para ver que la joven Aoko miraba al suelo con tristeza. -Suéltalo, él no tiene la culpa de que Kaito...

-¡¿Porqué lo estabas encubriendo? -Shinichi no le respondió, seguía mirando a la joven Aoko que comenzó a enjuagarse unas silenciosas lágrimas que estaban surgiendo en sus ojos y que no podía contener. La imagen de ella, de Ran se le vino a la mente. Como siempre, la imaginaba llorando, algo que no quería a ver a pesar de que ese llanto, era ocasionado por él mismo.

-Oye, oye, oye. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Todos se voltearon a ver, ahí estaba el verdadero Kaito Kuroba. Estaba transpirado, llevaba el cabello más revuelto de lo normal, si es que eso era posible, además parecía desarreglado, como si recién se hubiera levantado y se puso lo primero que pilló en el closet.

-¡Vaya Kuroba! .-Saguru por fin soltó a Shinichi que se limitó a acomodarse nuevamente la camisa y a ponerse de pie, ya que había quedado sentado tapado por las sábanas. -Tardaste bastante ¿muchos policías hoy?

Kaito rió revolviéndose el cabello. Lo último que se atrevía a hacer era mirar a Aoko, que aun mantenía la vista en el suelo.

-¿De qué estás hablando, estúpido? .-Kuroba miró a Kudo que le devolvió una expresión de preocupación. El mago era buen actor, podría salir de esta. -¿No estabas en Inglaterra jugando a ser Sherlock Holmes? -Hakuba no reaccionó a ese sarcástico comentario, Kuroba lo volvió a intentar. -¿Dónde está tu pajarraco? No podrás decir "Elemental mi querido Watson". -Se burló el mago, pero era el único que reía.

-Ríete mientras puedas Kuroba. Te daré ese privilegio. -Hakuba mantenía su sonrisa de triunfo apesar de que Kaito le devolvía una mirada fría y calculadora. -Ahora podrías explicarnos a mi y a AOKO. -Cargó su tono de voz a propósito al decir el nombre de la chica que estaba a su lado. Nakamori levantó por fin su cabeza al escuchar su nombre, ya no tenía lágrimas en los ojos, sino que sonreía. -¿Qué hacía Kudo haciéndose pasar por ti?

-Kudo es un bromista ¿verdad? -Kaito miró al detective con súplica para que le siguiera la corriente, las ideas por intentar salir de esa peligrosa situación no acudían a su mente. -Le encanta hacer este tipo de cosas...

-Jajajajaja. -Rió fingidamente Shinichi mientras se arreglaba la ropa. -Es que Kaito fue al baño y ...

-Dejen de mentir por favor. -Le interrumpió Hakuba crispando sus facciones, no iba a permitir que ellos dos se burlasen de él y de Aoko, pero fue ella misma la que interrumpió la discusión.

-¡Ya deten esto Hakuba!. -Kaito y Shinichi abriron los ojos a más no poder. La voz de ella indicaba una orden que merecía ser acatada.

-¿Aoko que es lo que...?

-¡Ya no hay pruebas!. -Exclamó con una sonrisa. -Por un momento lo pensé, pero... -Su sonrisa se ensanchó expandiéndose por todo su rostro. -Es imposible.

Kaito habló haciéndose el confundido, pero dentro de él escuchar a Aoko decir aquellas palabras le relajó un poco.

-¿De qué estás hablando?. -Preguntó el mago haciéndose el inocente. Saguru solo negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué sacaba llevándole la contraria si ya había ganado? Ya no lo intentaría más, allá él y sus problemas.

-¡De nada!. -Dijo la joven acercándose y colocando sin previo aviso una de sus manos en la frente. Kaito sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, cosa que siempre sentía cuando sus pieles se encontraban bajo el más mísero contacto. -¡Vaya! Ya no tienes fiebre, pero estás todo sudado... ¿Has estado corriendo?

-¿Corriendo? -Kaito con los nervios controlados respondió. -No, claro que no... Es que...-Pensó un momento lo que iba a decir. -La fiebre que tuve esta tarde fue tan alta que me hizo sudar y como me sentí mejor, fui al baño...

-Entonces llegué yo para molestarlo y justo entraron ustedes, pensé que sería divertido. -Intervino Kudo a favor de Kuroba con una extraña voz que no pegaba para nada con su actual retraída personalidad.

-Ahhhh. -Aoko le sonrió quitándole importancia a esas explicaciones que ambos chicos le habían dado. Se colocó en puntillas de pie, quería besarle. Hace días que no le había visto y le necesitaba. Así que alzó uno de sus brazos y la acomodó detrás de su nuca y aventuró la mano derecha colocándola sobre su hombro izquierdo. Sus labios hicieron un corto contacto, pero el chico no respondió, había hecho una mueca de dolor.

-¿Pasa algo...?

Kaito se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal y que debió haberle respondido a ese tierno beso.

-No... -El chico habia levantado su mano para acercar su rostro y arreglar lo que había hecho. Fue entonces que Aoko levantó su mano derecha, la que estaba posada encima de su hombro y notó que un líquido oscuro había traspado la camisa, miró su propia mano que se encontraba manchada de rojo.

-¡KAITO! ¡ESTÁS HERIDO!. -Gritó asustada.

-No es nada... -Dijo el mago mientras se maldecía así mismo por no haberse puesto una chaqueta encima.

-¿Shinichi tienes un botiquín o algo?. -Preguntó de inmediato Nakamori pasando por alto los comentarios de Kaito de que estaba bien y que no era nada. -Necesito algo con qué curarlo... -Aoko lo miró a los ojos con gesto de reproche. -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

-Ehhh. -¿Cómo explicaba eso?. No podía decirle "Ah si, salí rompiendo una gruesa ventana vestido de Kaito Kid para llegar lo más pronto posible y que tu no me descubrieras" así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. -Shinichi tiene un baño muy resbaloso, había una puntas...

Aoko alzó una ceja con duda, sabía que le estaba mintiendo, así que ya le preguntaría más tarde sobre ello. Justo en ese instante Kudo había llegado con una maleta blanca que llevaba la característica cruz roja encima. Hakuba a su vez no se había movido de su posición, aun estaba de brazos cruzados en una esquina mirando abstraído hacia la gran ventana. Nada tenía sentido, había estado a milímetros de que Aoko se enterara de todo y finalmente Kaito salía ganador como siempre. Miró a Kuroba que estaba siendo regañado por su novia una ya otra vez. ¿Cómo se habría hecho tremendo corte en su hombro? Kid debió haber salido herido con una bala o algo. Tendría que descubrirlo, leer los diarios, siempre daban noticias sobre sus robos. Robo si es que fue efectuado.

-Aquí está lo que me pediste Nakamori. -Dijo Shinichi mientras miraba significativamente a Kaito, este solo pudo colocar los ojos en blanco. Por lo menos estaba más tranquilo que antes.

-Si, gracias. -Aoko comenzó a buscar lo necesario para curar esa herida, ya estaba sangrando bastante. -Quítate la camisa. -Le pidió al ver que el chico no hacía movimiento alguno para que le viera el corte.

-Ya te dije que no pasa nada. ¡Mira! .-Kaito comenzó a girar el hombro izquierdo como si nada, pero dentro de él si que sentía dolor. La agonía se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

-¡Estúpido no hagas eso! -Hakuba había comenzado a reír por lo bajo, Kaito era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que Aoko no le quitara la camisa. Espera... ¿Estaría ocultando algo?. -Ven acércate, necesito verte eso...

-Que después...

-Vamos serán solo unos minutos. -Insistió Aoko.

-No, que está bien así, ya no sangra tanto...

-¡Ni que tuviera un pescado en mi mano!

-¡No me digas eso!. -Exclamó más asustado.

-¡Ven!. -La voz imperiosa de la joven había salido a la luz. Saguru por fin tomó verdadera atención a la escena. Kaito no dejaba que Aoko se acercara demasiado, eso significaba que llevaba con él algún objeto que pensó que podría esconder, pero algo le hizo dudar y lo lleva encima.

-¡Que nooo!. -Exclamó Kuroba retrocediendo un paso de donde estaba. Aoko con una venda en la mano se acercaba más y más. Shinichi no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a Kaito ¿Porqué no se dejaba ver esa herida? Miró el piso, la sangre que había salido a borbotones ya lo había manchado.

-¿Qué pasa Kuroba?. -Preguntó Hakuba otra vez con su sonrisa de superioridad en un rincón de la habitación. -¿Tienes algo que esconder entre tus ropas?. -Su voz melosa y sarcástica hizo que Kaito frunciera su nariz un poco preocupado. ¿El detective inglés podía leer lo que estaba pensando o qué?.

-¿Y qué cosas crees que podría estar escondiendo, eh?. -Pero al instante se arrepintió de haberle respondido de esa forma, sabía que desafiar cuando uno llevaba todas las de perder no era una buena idea.

Aoko miraba a ambos como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. Se sonreían.

-Déjalo ya Hakuba. -Le dijo la chica después de un silencio que se hizo prolongado y denso. Shinichi también se había acercado un poco, si Kaito seguía por ese camino...

El inglés no respondió a la advertencia de Nakamori. Dio un par de zancadas hacia la dirección en donde estaba de pie Kaito, que había puesto su mano encima del hombro izquierdo para presionar un poco la herida y evitar que se siguiera derramando más sangre. Siguió caminando hasta que quedó a solo un metro del mago. Kuroba no dio señales de sentirse intimidado.

-Hakuba... ¿Qué es lo que vas...?

Pero antes de que Aoko terminara de formular la pregunta vio aterrorizada como el inglés agarraba el cuello de la camisa de Kaito. En un acto puramente instintivo Kuroba agarró también con su brazo herido la chaqueta negra que llevaba el rubio. Ambos se miraban con intensidad y ninguno cedía antes los ojos del otro.

Pasaron unos segundos más, Shinichi no se atrevió a acercarse demasiado y Aoko, nerviosa, comenzó a morderse las uñas otra vez. Pareciera como si ambos le estuvieran escondiendo algo. Una parte de ella querría averiguarlo, la otra, le decía que no era necesario, que traería problemas...

-Por favor... -Pidió Aoko, pero ninguno mostraba el interés de soltar al otro. -Deténganse...

-Esto es lo que escondes. -Con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, Kaito vio como Hakuba lo sacudió hacia atrás, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio al encontrarse aferrado también a su ropa. Como llevaba una de sus manos deteniendo el fluyo de la sangre, cayó de espaldas al suelo con un golpe sordo. Algo rodó por el suelo y se detuvo justo a los pies de ella... Un monóculo. El monóculo de Kaito Kid.

**Holaaaa! (No es ke kisiera dejarlo ahii como para mantener el suspenso, pero si no lo terminaba ahí me seguiría extendiendo D: ) Por fiin terminé este capiitulo! Antes quiero decirles que estoy en mi peor momento de la U, tengo las primeras solemnes (suena lindo pero son terribles xd) y tengo que asegurar los ramos de la carrera D: (Asi que perdonenme si demoré mucho en actualizar o en dejar los respectivos review a las historias que sigo *O*) Porque ya casi ni me meto al PC y este capitulo lo escribía a pedaciitos de 20 lineas xd y Aki van los agradecimientos de siempreeee :D**

**AngelWTF: Siempree agradeceré tus comentariios ¡ Y de verdad que siento no poder conectarme como antes pero estoy tapada hasta el cuello de evaluaciones D: Moriii con tu review de un caracol con la cara de Shinichii Xdd Pero que imaginaciòn tienes! Estás locaaa! Xdd Ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo porke a mi me costo un mundo terminar! D: Graciiias! :)**

**HLK: Que buueno que te haya gustaaado! :D Y ojalá que este tambienn me costo harto terminarlo, pero está hecho con graan cariño ;) Espeero leerte prontoo! Y gracias por tu review :D**

**Jess Hattori: Siempre dejando su comentariio *O* Y me encanta que te haya gustado (porke tu historia a mi tambien me fascinaaa *O*) Y yo entiendo un poco a Hakuba xD pero eso no le quita lo malvado! Mira que entrar asi a casas ajenas xdd Y eso de dejar con tensión, Xdd Es de pura mala no mas porke a mi tambien me carga dejarlo asii Xd Hasta a veces digo: Buuuh que fome el final xD Pero es ke si no lo corto me voi escribiendo mas y mas y mas D: Pero bueh! Ojala que e haya gustado este y como siepre nos leemos! *O***

**Saori Nee-chan: Ella y sus review del tamaño de un testamento (y mira quien lo dice, la que hace unos testamentos igual de laaargos xD) Y te apoyo con el VIVA CHILE MIERDAAA! XD Pero yo no sé bailar cueca, eso vale? xD Uyy la mirada soñadora de Shiho… No sé para quien será a quien crees tu? 1313 xD Hermana de verdad que muero de la riisa con tus reviews cada vez estamos más locaaas, no sé creo que nos hace mal tanto fanatismo por Shinichi, Kaito y Heiji, pero es que es algo inevitableeeee! De verdad que los amo *O* Y que bueno que e haya gustadoo y espero que este tambiien, porkee hice que Aoko se enteraraa D: (y tu no querías u.u) Pero espero que tee agrade por lo menos *O* Y como siempre nee-chan (y todas las similitudes son ciertas! (L)) nos estamos leyendooo Te adoroo *O***

**Arual17: OMG! Tu eres como una inmortal de fanfiction (xDDDD) entre las historias de DC Y me siento alagada recibir un review tuyoo *O* Que bueno que te haya gustadooo :D Ojalá que lo sigaas mas adelanteee y nos estamos leyendo! Que quiero actualizacion de tu fic tambn! ;)**

**Sharaabsol92: Como siempre no falta tu revieww Graciiias! *O* Que buueno que te siga gustaadooo Me reí mucho con el QUE SIGA QUE SIGAA XDXD Parecía un concurso en donde el público hecha a los concursantesss xddd Bueno nos estamos leyendo tambn que tu fic es nteresanteeee *O* Actualiza pronto!**

**Graciias a todos los lectores y ojalá puedan dejar sus reviews :D Acepto todo tipo de comentarios (ojalá no que insultos son muy sensiblee xDDD) Nos vemos por ahí (espero colgar el capitulo 10 pronto D: ) SE VIENE EL 18 DE SEPTIEMBREEE!**

**Que ganas de comer empanadas xd**

**Buenos las quiiiero!**

**Miina Kudo* **


	10. Separación y Unión

Detective Conan y sus sexys machos ricos chicos y sus lloronas guapas gritonas chicas son de Gosho Aoyamaaa *O* El gran geniio! xD Yo y muchas más tomamos estos personajes para hacerlos sufrir un poco. Aki va el esperado capitulo 10! Disfrutenlooo *O*

Capitulo 10: Separación y Unión.

Todos se habían quedado estáticos, el monóculo rodó sobre sí mismo hasta quedar a los pies de la única mujer que había en esa habitación. El objeto dejó de moverse y fue cuando Kaito creyó que iba a experimentar el miedo. Desde pequeño decía que no le tenía miedo a nada, su padre también le había enseñado a controlar sus nervios cuando las cosas no estaban saliendo como debieran, pero lamentablemente, en las situaciones en las que estaba involucrada ella, sólo ella, sólo Aoko Nakamori, esa técnica no le funcionaba para nada. Se quedó en el suelo, con su vista clavada en ese objeto que lo había delatado, porque ese monóculo no era un monóculo cualquiera, era tan característico de Kaito Kid, tanto como el sombrero de copa o sus alas delta y ahí estaba, amenazando con descubrirle.

Hakuba ni siquiera sonrió al darse cuenta que llevaba razón. Kaito sí había escondido algo en sus ropas, quizá él no había pensado detenidamente en que eso podría haberlo llevado a la ruina. Pareciera ser que el hecho de que nada saliera como lo planeado le provocó una ceguera a su cerebro ¿Porqué no había escondido eso en alguna parte de la casa?. Giró su rostro hasta donde estaba Aoko, se percató que ella todavía no levantaba la mirada de ese objeto que estaba en sus pies.

Shinichi contuvo la respiración, era el que más cerca se encontraba de donde estaba parada Aoko. Ella aun estaba quieta como una estatua y a unos metros estaba el mago, sentado en el suelo con la mano derecha presionando el hombro herido. Su rostro tenía una expresión que no había visto, era un rostro contorsionado por la mezcla de impresión y miedo. Pareciera que no le tenía miedo a ella, que le golpeara ni nada, tenía miedo de su reacción, del sufrimiento que podría acasionarle o del abandono que podría experimentar de parte de la joven a la que más amaba. Era un miedo que él también había experimentando, hace un tiempo, porque esa expresión le pareció muy familiar, había visto ese reflejo en su propio rostro.

Nadie hablaba, pareciera que hubieran pasado horas y los cuatro jóvenes tenían fija la mirada en ese objeto, ese maldito objeto. Fue cuando Aoko se movió lentamente. Ellos observaron con detenimiento cada gesto que hizo. Se agachó con suavidad hasta recoger el monóculo. Kaito iba a protestar, pero la voz se le quedó en la garganta. No podía ni hablar del nerviosismo.

Aun con la cabeza inclinada hacia delante comenzó a voltear el objeto entre sus manos, como si estuviese comprobando que era real y que pertenecía a Kid. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa sarcástica al notar que era cierto lo que Hakuba le venía diciendo hace ya bastante tiempo, recordó que hasta Akako se lo había mencionado cuando iban en el instituto, pero ella, la muy tonta, no se había dado cuenta.

Kuroba se puso de pie finalmente, pensó que sería mejor enfrentarlo de una vez. Podría soportarlo todo, gritos, golpes, llantos, pero lo que no podría soportar es que ella lo abandonara, que lo dejara solo, que no volviera a verla nunca. Que no le diera una oportunidad.

Aoko finalmente levantó la cara. Ninguna lágrima. Sólo había un gesto de desafío mientras giraba entre sus dedos aquel monóculo delator. Esa mirada hizo que Kaito se relajara, por lo menos no estaba llorando, le dolía bastante ser el causante de sus penas.

-¿Ao...?

-¿Cuánto tiempo?. -Cuestionó interrumpiéndole con la voz dura. Sus ojos no hacían contacto con los de él. No podía levantar la vista, sabía que se quebraría como un palillo si lo hacía.

-¿Eh?. -La pregunta que le había formulado Aoko no la había escuchado, estaba concentrado en reunir suficiente valor para pedirle disculpas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado burlándote de mi y de mi padre?

-No me he burlado...

-¡NO MIENTAS KUROBA!. -El grito de la chica enojada dejó a todos un poco temerosos. Una cosa que caracterizaba a Aoko Nakamori era su buen sentido del humor, aunque la única persona que la sacaba de sus casillas era la misma que estaba de pie, sangrando, la misma persona que ahora le había ocultado algo que era importante. -¡Mentiroso!. -Aulló temblando de pies a cabeza.

Kaito no podía negar esa acusación, era cierta. Era un mentiroso, pero tenía razones con fundamento para rebatirle. Las pensó, ninguna acudió a su llamado. No sabía que decir.

-¡Y no dices nada!. -Aoko frunció el ceño con la voz contenida de llanto. Pero no lloraría, ella misma se prometió que nunca lloraría ante Kaito Kid, y esa era la persona que tenía de pie frente a ella, a ese mago ladrón, no a su mejor amigo, no a su pareja, no al amor de su vida. Pensar en ello le dio aun más rabia, Kaito estaba de pie, no decía nada, no hacía nada, ¡ni siquiera intentaba defenderse!

Tomó el monóculo entre sus manos y lo encerró en su puño, apretándolo con fuerza. Quería verlo reaccionar. Así que sin pensarlo demasiado le aventó el objeto directo al pecho. Un lanzamiento que él podría esquivar con mucha facilidad, pero el chico no se movió, le llegó de lleno en el torso. Ni eso le hizo reaccionar un poco.

Entonces fue cuando la pena llegó a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse, aunque ella las retenía como podía. Tenía que irse, no dejaría que Kid la viera llorar por algo así. Nunca.

Caminó con paso decidido hasta pararse frente a Kuroba. Por fin la cercanía de Aoko provocó que él alzara su mirada desorbitada. Era esta su oportunidad, las palabras ya no las sentía tan ahogadas dentro de sí, ¡Tenía que decirle algo!

-Aoko yo...

-No puedo creer que no me hayas contado todo esto. -Le dijo con un hilo de voz que todos pudieron escuchar debido al silencio que se mantenía en esa habitación. Shinichi a unos metros de ellos se había quedado con los ojos abiertos cargados de asombro. Esa frase la había escuchado antes... Comenzó a dolerle la cabeza de golpe, así que se llevó ambas manos a la sien y se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor y estropear el momento de que Kaito pudiera darle algún tipo de explicación a Aoko.

_-Lo siento, de verdad que no quería hacerte sufrir, pero..._

_-Eras tú. - Repitió Ran con apenas un hilo de voz. - No puedo creer que no me hayas contado todo esto._

_-Ran, de verdad que iba a contártelo, pero..._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que le había escondido a Ran para que ella le dijera la misma frase que Aoko le soltó a Kaito? ¿Era algo tan grave?. Cuando miró hacia al frente luego de que el dolor de cabeza se hubo amainado se dio cuenta que no había ninguna mujer en la habitación. Miró a Kaito, este aun estaba con la vista fija en el suelo y a Saguru que estaba en un rincón de la habitación manteniendo la distancia de lo sucedido. Fue cuando el miedo lo asaltó.

-¡SÍGUELA!

Kaito no reaccionó a la orden de Shinichi. Este se acercó rápidamente y le tomó el hombro que no sangraba para zamarrearlo.

-Siguela Kaito, si no lo haces... -Le vino a la mente la silueta de Ran corriendo, dándole la espalda, dejandolo solo en esa esquina de Kyoto. Un recuerdo de su vida pasada. -¡La perderás!.

El mago no dijo nada, pero le agradeció con una mueca que Shinichi le infundara algo de cordura, se limitó a voltearse y a bajar las escaleras con gran velocidad. Le dolía la herida, poco le importaba, tenía ganas de largarse a llorar, no lo haría, quería que todo esto no hubiese pasado, ya era tarde.

-¡AOKO!

Ella estaba frente a la puerta de entrada, con la mano en la perilla. No se volteó al oír su nombre por una persona que casi le era desconocida, ¿Era miedo lo que se reflejaba esa voz?

-Puedo explicartelo, todo tiene un buen motivo...

-No quiero escucharlo Kuroba. -Sí, le nombraba por el apellido, a ella le dolía tanto llamarlo así. -No quiero saber de ti, no quiero que vuelvas a burlarte de mi padre, no quiero relacionarme contigo, no quiero...

-¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo!. -Exclamó Kaito exaltado acercándose cada vez más, cosa que ella se dio cuenta.

-No te acerques... -La voz finalmente se le quebró, pero aun no dejaba ver ninguna lágrima, se lo había prometido a ella misma. -No lo hagas más difícil... Si hablo contigo ahora te diré cosas que quizá me arrepienta más adelante. -El mago finalmente se detuvo ¿sería lo mejor dejar que se marche?.

-Déjame explicártelo por lo menos... -Intentó nuevamente Kaito con la voz menos tensa al ver que la expresión de ella se había vuelto vacía.

No, no lo dejaría explicarse, tenía derecho a estar enfadada, le había mentido, se había burlado de ella y de su padre, quizá por cuanto tiempo...

-¡NO!

Abrió la puerta y se echó a correr, no quería que él la sorprendiera derramando lágrimas, pero Kaito no se rendiría. A penas la vio moverse salió detrás de ella. Fue entonces cuando todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Un automóvíl elegante venía por la avenida que daba a la mansión Kudo. Los ojos de ella cubiertos de lágrimas no se habían percatado de ello.

Heiji miraba la ventana distraído, pensando en la cantidad de problemas que Shinichi estaba pasando. Fue cuando una joven que parecía verse bastante triste y que extrañamente reconoció, se cruzó delante del automóvil a gran velocidad.

-¡FRENAAAA!. -Ordenó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Ran, Sonoko y Kazuha se afirmaron de los asientos delanteros como pudieron ante el freno tan repentino del coche. Hattori cambió de asiento con Kazuha y abrió la puerta y salió a la calle asustado, ¿Podría ser que le hubieran atropellado? Pero para alivio de todos, eso no fue así. Kaito Kuroba había agarrado con la mano buena la cintura de Aoko Nakamori, ella se encontraba a unos centímetros de la carrocería. Si no fuera por la efectiva intervención de Kaito habría impactado y quizá no hubiera vivido para contarlo.

-¡Suéltame!. -Aoko le empujó hacia atrás sin darle ni siquiera las gracias por haberle salvado la vida y comenzó a correr nuevamente como una posesa por la acera. Kaito no tardó ni dos segundos en seguirla dejando a todos los presentes descolocados por no entender la reacción de ella.

-¿Aoko?. -Ran salió del automóvil y miró hacia atrás angustiada. La pareja ya no se divisaba por la neblina de la noche. -¡AOKO!

-No te preocupes Ran. -Heiji se había apoyado en el automóvil con la cabeza gacha. -Kaito está con ella, él no dejará que le pase nada.

-Pero ella estaba...

-Si, estaba llorando. -La voz que completó su idea hizo que se paralizase. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al escuchar a Shinichi Kudo que estaba mirando hacia la misma dirección que ella. -Hattori, ya debes saber lo que ocurrió aquí. -Agregó al sentir que su amigo se acercaba hasta pararse a su lado.

Ran miró con susto a Kazuha, la de coleta cuando se bajó del coche miró con enojo a ambos detectives. Quería enterarse de una vez por todas qué era lo que estaba sucediendo con Kaito y Aoko.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?. -Bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es algo que no podemos contarte Kazuha... -Intentó explicarse Heiji al instante.

-Pero Aoko...

-Era el momento de que ella se enterara...

Un nuevo chico se había unido a la conversación, Hakuba Saguru había salido de la mansión Kudo.

-Te pedí amablemente que te fueras... -Le espetó Shinichi hosco mientras le dirigía una mirada poco amistosa.

-Solo venía a pedirte disculpas por haberte destrozado la chapa del portón a disparos, te lo pagaré. -Le dijo sonriendo con culpa.

-No me importa en lo absoluto. Sólo vete de aquí. -Repitió Kudo deteniendo con una de sus manos a un Heiji iracundo que lo único que deseaba era propinarle un buen golpe en la cara. -Si no lo haces...

-Si, si... No quiero ser golpeado por este detective incompetente.

-¡VETE!. -Gritó Hattori soltándose del agarre de Shinichi. -No te saco la mierda aquí mismo porque hay mujeres presente. -Soltó el moreno detrás de Kudo, ya que el detective del este prefirió colocarse en el medio de la discusión por si tenía que intervenir.

-¿Tú sabes cuanto es el tiempo que él ha estado mintiéndole? ¿Lo sabes?. -Hakuba miraba con tristeza al de Osaka, éste no cambiaba para nada su expresión de odio absoluto. -No tienes idea lo que está pasando aquí, no te involucres en donde no te llamen. -Suspiró en dirección a la neblina que subría la calle por donde se había ido la pareja. -Tarde o temprano tenía que enterarse...

-¡Eres tú el que se ha involucrado en esto!. -Exclamó Ran asombrando a Shinichi y a Heiji. -Ese problema era de ellos, tenías que haberlos ayudado, ¡no empeorado!. -La karateca se acercó un poco más al detective inglés, encarándole. -Ellos se quieren mucho, no trates de separarlos...

-Señorita Mouri, esa no era mi intención. Soy amigo de Aoko hace años y desde que la conozco que Kuroba le ha estado escondiendo cosas, ¿no te daría impotencia saber que le ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?

Shinichi bajó la cabeza meditando al percibir esas palabras. Esa situación se parecía bastante al recuerdo que le había llegado de su discusión con Ran, cuando ella le recriminaba por algo, por haberle mentido... ¿Qué habrá sido?

-Debe tener algún motivo... -Ran tenía los ojos brillantes. Lágrimas que eran por entender a Kaito, por entender por fin lo que él quería decirle aquella noche cuando le confesó haber sido Conan Edogawa durante dos años. Pero ya era tarde... Si ella le hubiera escuchado con detenimiento, si hubiese sido más comprensiva, si se hubiese puesto en el lugar de él, Shinichi no se habría enfrentado a esa pandilla y no habría recibido ese golpe en la nuca que le hizo olvidarla... Nada de eso hubiera pasado. -No creo que haya hecho eso para burlarse de ella o... -Shinichi levantó la vista y la observó, nuevamente ese rostro tenía la señal del llanto. -O de hacerla sufrir, él la quiere mucho.

Se secó las lágrimas antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas... Eran lágrimas entre una mezcla de felicidad por haber entendido y de odio así misma, porque, a pesar de que Kazuha y Sonoko le dijeran que no, ella había tenido la culpa de todo.

-No puedo negar eso. -Le respondió Saguru al deducir que esas palabras tenían más significado, ya que Shinichi había mantenido una gran atención cuando Ran hablaba. -Cada uno tiene sus motivos, pero en mi caso, yo no podría mentirle a esa persona durante tanto tiempo, sabiendo que eso la haría sufrir...

_-¿Ran-neechan?_

_La chica que estaba en la cocina se secó las lágrimas antes de que el pequeño Conan se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando otra vez, por la misma persona de siempre... Ese maniaco de los misterios. Suspiró profundamente antes de responder._

_-¿Sí Conan?. -Siguió como si nada con su labor._

_-¿Pasa algo?. -Conan le observaba con una mirada de un niño inocente, pero ya sabía de antemano la respuesta que ella le daría, estaba triste, por él..._

-¡Arghhhh!

El desgarrado grito de Shinichi dejó a todos atemorizados. El chico se había derrumbado hasta quedar de rodillas en la acera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando controlar el dolor que le había venido de repente. Ese recuerdo... ¿Porqué le miraba desde la visión de un niño...?

-Kudo... ¿Estás bien?. -Preguntó Hattori dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Shinichi?

Levantó el rostro de manera repentina al escuchar una voz femenina y vio la preocupación de Ran a través de sus ojos. ¿Como era posible que a pesar de que fuera tan frío con ella, le preguntara por su bienestar?

-Si... No es nada. -Le respondió poniéndose de pie con voz amable. Kazuha y Sonoko se miraron de soslayo emocionadas por esa corta interacción entre ellos. ¡Shinichi había actuado normal frente a Ran! -Creo que lo que necesito es descansar. -Miró significativamente al de Osaka.

-¡Ah si!. -Se dirigió al trío de chicas. -Suzuki llevalas a casa... -Pidió Heiji con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero que pasará con Kaito y Aoko?. -Preguntó Ran percatándose también de la mueca de dolor que había hecho Shinichi al llevarse una de sus manos a la frente. -Además... Shinichi no se encuentra bien...

El chico se quedó paralizado otra vez, ella no dejaba de impresionarle. Ran seguía preguntando por su salud. Así que decidió que sería él mismo quien la tranquilizara, pero no sabía como dirigirse a ella, lo único que había hecho hasta ahora, era mirarla fríamente y responder a la defensiva. No es que quisiera espantarla ni nada, pero...

-No te preocupes. -Ran observó como Shinichi le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas, esas sonrisas que sólo aparecían cuando iban dirigidas a ella. -Estaré bien.

La karateca se sonrojó como una adolescente. ¿Ese era el Shinichi que no la recordaba o le estaba tomando el pelo?. Kazuha sonrió y carraspeó sonoramente. Eso sí que había sido inesperado. Kudo de verdad se había vuelto alguien impredecible.

-Entonces nosotras nos vamos... -Tomó del brazo de Ran, que aun miraba el suelo con el rostro encendido. -¡Nos vemos chicos!

-¡Siiiii!. -Sonoko estaba muerta de ganas por saber qué había ocurrido ahí. -¡Bye, bye!

-¡Esperen!. -Ran se zafó del agarre de su amiga con suavidad y se dirigió a los tres chicos, ya que Hakuba aun no se retiraba. -Cualquier cosa que haya pasado con Aoko y Kaito, me gustaría que nos avisaran, por favor...

-Kaito no tardará en llegar con una Nakamori sonriente... -Dijo Heiji con un tono de voz confiada mientras sostenía la mirada en la dirección que habían ido corriendo.

-Confío en que será así. -Agregó Saguru para sorpresa de Shinichi.

-¿Y TÚ TODAVÍA NO TE LARGAS?. -Le bufó Heiji al darse cuenta recién que aun estaba a su lado.

-¿Pues que no ves que estoy aquí?. -Hakuba se encogió de hombros. -¿Pero qué clase de detectives hay en Osaka?

-Si serás...

-Ya, ya, Hattori. -Le detuvo otra vez Kudo.

-Bueno... Yo me largo de aquí. -Saguru vio como un automóvil con una anciana al mando se estacionaba detrás del coche de la familia Suzuki. -A mi también me gustaría que me informaran de lo que haya ocurrido...

-Seguro que no irás a ver a Aoko después... -La ironía de Heiji hizo que éste alzara una ceja.

-En realidad pretendía hacerlo... Pero me gustaría saber con qué me iba a encontrar antes...

-Eres detective ¿no? Averígualo. -Hattori se burló del inglés. Por fin sintió que le había dado vuelta al marcador.

-¿Y tú cuanto tardaste en darte cuenta?. -Le preguntó mirando a Kazuha a través de la ventana.

-Si no te vas, no respondo... -Le amenazó con una mueca desagradable.

Hakuba les hizo un ademán de despedirse con la mano y se subió en el asiento de copiloto al lado de la mujer de edad. Partieron de inmediato.

Ran volvió a hablar dentro del automóvil.

-¿Shinichi?

El detective ya se encaminaba nuevamente a su casa. Pero la voz de ella le hizo saltar y detenerse para prestarle más atención. Los recuerdos le asaltaban una y otra vez provocándole una jaqueca terrible.

_-¿Shinichi?_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora?. -Preguntó el detective mientras leía concentrado un libro que se titulaba. "Estudio en Escarlata"._

_-¿No irás al entrenamiento de fútbol?. -Ran le bajó el libro de la cara provocando que el chico alzara una ceja molesto por interrumpir su lectura._

_-No... -Shinichi cerró su libro con un gesto de autosuficiencia. -¡Ya te he dicho que practiqué fútbol para fortalecer los músculos! Recuerda que Sherlock Holmes hizo lo mismo con la esgrima y el boxeo..._

-¿Eh?. -Cerró con fuerza nuevamente los ojos. Esta vez era un recuerdo del Instituto...

-Cual... -Se detuvo, iba a hacerle una proposición, pero las palabras se le atoraron, ¡no podía decirlo! A su lado Kazuha le dio un codazo suave en el abdomen.

-Vamos, ¡dile, dile! -Le susurró entretenida, pareciera como si retrocedieran tres años atrás, cuando todos eran unos estudiantes de secundaria.

-Cualquier... -Respiró una vez más. Shinichi le miraba extrañado mientras un delicado tono rosáceo coloreaba su rostro de verguenza. -Cualquier cosa que... que necesites... puedes decírmelo.

Heiji se giró con una sonrisa picarona al detective del este. El rubor subió a sus mejillas aun más al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Desde cuando que se sentía así?

-Gracias. -Se limitó a contestar porque sabía que si decía algo más, Hattori lo molestaría.

-¡Adiós! .-Se despidió Kazuha subiendo la ventana son una amplia sonrisa. Cuando el automóvil se marchó Heiji comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué fue eso Kudo?. -Alzó las cejas mientras le pasaba una de sus brazos por la espalda. -¡Uy, uyyy! No me digas que recordaste como ser amable con Mouri...

-¡Qué se yo!. -Shinichi aun ruborizado se apartó del abrazo amistoso del moreno. -Sentí que debía decirle algo... -Luego entró a su casa y recordó los últimos sucesos de la discusión de Kaito y Aoko. -Además me sentí identificado con lo ocurrido con ellos... Sólo espero... Que estén bien.

-¡AOKO! ¡AOKO ESPERA!

La chica sabía que él venía siguiéndole, pero no se detendría. No estaba cansada y eso que llevaba varios minutos en una carrera que ya le parecía interminable. Miró una de las calles que cruzó a gran velocidad, no tenía idea en donde estaba. Fue cuando decidió parar para ubicarse y de paso darse un respiro, sabía que eso conllevaba a que Kaito la alcanzara e intentara hablar de nuevo.

-Ao...Aoko...-Escuchó detrás de ella a una distancia prudente para mantener una conversación, el chico se tomó el tiempo para respirar antes de volver a hablar. -Por fin... Por fin has parado de correr. -Kaito aun sostenía su herida, pero como había estado corriendo y atento en no perder de vista a Aoko no se había detenido a pensar de que la sangre fluía aun más por el movimiento que estaba haciendo. Eso no le importaba, solo pensaba en ella.

Nakamori lo ignoró por completo. Sacó de su bolso su teléfono móvil y marcó un número. No esperó ni cinco segundos y al otro lado de la línea ya se oía la voz de ella.

-¿Aoko? ¿Sabes que hora es...?

-Keiko, siento mucho llamarte, pero tengo entendido que estás en Tokyo ¿verdad?

Keiko, la mejor amiga de Aoko en el instituto, percibió de inmediato el estado anímico que tenía, algo le había pasado, y parece que era grave.

-¿Aoko estás bien?

-Si... -Kaito escuchaba con atención la conversación que Aoko mantenia con Keiko. -¿Podría pedirte un favor? -Intentaba controlar sus emociones, para que su amiga al teléfono no se preocupara aun más y para demostrarle a Kuroba que ella estaba absolutamente bien, siendo que lo último, era una gran mentira.

-Lo que quieras...

-¿Puedes venir a buscarme?. -Miró a su alrededor, no tenía ni la más remota en donde estaba parada, solo que pertenecía al Distrito Beika. ¿Tanto había corrido?. -Estoy... estoy en el distrito Beika, creo... en el cruce central...

-Sí, sé donde queda, espérame ahí. -¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? -¿Está Kaito contigo?

La joven de cabello revuelto cerró sus ojos por un instante al escuchar el nombre de él.

-Sólo ven a buscarme por favor...

-En unos minutos...

-Apresúrate. -Aoko sonrió, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en ella. -Gracias. -Cerró el aparato y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en guardarlo bajo la mirada extrañada de Kaito.

-¿Tendrás un minuto de tu atención para mi?. -Le preguntó animadamente, como si nada hubiese pasado. Eso era algo que a ella le cargaba de él, siempre buscándole algo chistoso a las situaciones que no lo ameritaban.

-No. -Aoko finalmente le miró a los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas con su máscara de enfado. -No tengo ganas de hablar contigo, ya te lo dije...

-Pero es que no puedes juzgarme sin saber lo que te tengo que...

-¡No me interesa!. -Le bufó ¿Es que acaso no entendía que no quería explicaciones baratas?. -No quiero más mentiras Kuroba, con esto ya has superado todas las anteriores...

Kaito se desordenó aun más el cabello como signo de preocupación y desesperación. Aoko sí que era una cabeza hueca y terca como una mula, no iba a escucharle si le pedía explícitamente que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Sólo escuchame lo que te tengo que decir...-La joven no dijo nada, solo desvió su mirada al hombro izquierdo que aun estaba sangrando manchando aun más la camisa que llevaba. -Mi padre...

-¡NO QUIERO SABERLO!. -Volvió a gritar antes de que él se deshaciera en argumentos ya premeditados. -Vete de aquí, Keiko vendrá a buscarme, sé cuidarme sola. -Kaito rodó los ojos con impaciencia al escuchar lo último que había dicho. -¡Sabes que sí! Además ándate para que... -Aoko miró la herida con aire de darle poca importancia. -...debes curarte eso. Si sigue así podría infectarse y...

-¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!. -Aoko abrió los ojos asombrada. Nunca en todos los años que venía conociendo a Kaito Kuroba le había escuchado decir la palabra "por favor". Él no era de pedir ni suplicar nada, si quería algo llegaba y lo hacía, todo le resultaba fácil. Pero su voz quebrada de espanto al sentirse lleno de impotencia por no poder explicarse como era debido, le había presionado en insistirle usando esa palabra. Sabía que con ello lo lograría y sonrió interiormente al ver la expresión descolocada de Aoko. -Sólo te pido que me des unos minutos...

Una bocina interrumpió las palabras que Kaito quería decir. Keiko había llegado tal y como había prometido, sólo le tardó unos seis minutos en su coche y tal y como había pensado, el mago estaba ahí, acompañándola y estaba ¿sangrando?.

-¡Aoko! ¡Kaito!. -La chica de cabello claro bajó del automóvil al ver a ambos conversar en la esquina. No pudo evitar preguntarle por la herida. -¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

Kuroba le sonrió amistoso para hacerle creer que ahí no estaba pasando nada malo. Aoko chasqueó la lengua molesta ante la actitud de él.

-Me caí de las escaleras siguiendo a Ao...

-¡Déjate de mentir, ¿quieres?. -Exclamó Aoko dejando a una Keiko asustada. Sí, habían discutido, pero siempre terminaban arreglándose, es que Nakamori no podía durar más de dos días enojada con el chico, le necesitaba. -Por favor... Vámonos de aquí. -Le pidió a su amiga con una voz sofocada de pena, ella se dio cuenta de que estaba incómoda y que no quería seguir estando ahí.

-De acuerdo... Nos vemos Kaito. -Se despidió mientras conducía a Aoko al asiento del copiloto.

-No... -Kaito se acercó y le tomó la mano a Aoko, ésta la apartó de un empujón. -Hablaré contigo mañana...

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado. -Le respondió Nakamori con voz seria y neutra. -Tú sabes todo lo que sufría mi padre por atrapar a Kaito Kid, sabías que estuvo en el hospital tres veces por crisis nerviosas a causa de esos mensajes que enviabas, sabías que había Navidades, cumpleaños y días enteros que yo pasaba sola en casa porque él tenía trabajo, sabías que yo... -Y finalmente cayeron las lágrimas que había intentado contener toda esa noche desde el momento que vio rodar hasta sus pies ese monóculo. Se las secó con el dorso de la mano antes de que cayeran como una cascada insesante.

Kuroba se había quedado mirándola con su expresión de póker como él decía, pero también tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar. No lo haría.

-De verdad no sabes cuanto siento haber sido el causante de...

-No, no creo que lo sientas. -Le interrumpió Aoko mientras daba pasos hasta el coche de Keiko. -Si estuvieras apenado lo habrías dejado de hacer... Pero no lo hiciste.

-Tengo mis... -Comenzó a hablar Kaito al saber que eso era un golpe bajo.

-Razones... -Aoko se encogió de hombros mientras se acomodaba en el asiento delantero. -Razones baratas que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en escuchar. -Alzó la vista para hacer contacto con esos ojos azules eléctricos que tenían la costumbre de hacerle reír, que irónico que ésta vez, sólo le provocaran dolor. -Ahórratelas para alguien que las crea.

Acto seguido, el auto partió dejando a Kaito de pie, estático, como si estuviese enterrado en la acera. Justo en ese instante una moto cruzó esa avenida, el mago ni se percató de la persona que la montaba, una mujer de cabello largo y rubio que no pudo evitar reír ante la escena presenciada. El momento del último encuentro se acercaba, era inminente.

**JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH! Matenmeee (Miina corre hacia un acantilado y se lanzaa xD) Este ha sido mi capitulo favorito (hasta ahora xd) que he escritoo *O* Tardé un poquiito ;D Pero ojalá que la espera haya valido la penaaa ;)**

**AngelWTF: Holaaa *O* Si te adoroooo! :D Nunca falta tu reviewww! Y es cierto Kaito hizo lo imposible por llegar y todo salió mal u.u De ahí entenderás todo mucho mejor! Y ya que me pediste una y otra vez algo Shinichi/Ran aquí puse un par de recuerdos :D 1313 Ahora todo cambiará un poquiiito jojojojojojo (risa malvadaaa xd) Ojalá que te haya gustadoo, en seriiio! Y no te preocupes Hakuba no es taaan malo (pero igual lo mataría xD) Nos estamos viiendo Saluudos! Y gracias como siempreeee!**

**Lady Paper: De verdad que me asombró tu review! Y gracias por la correción! (Soy pésima en lenguajee xDDD) Tienes como una especie de antena que detecta los errores xD Y te lo agradezco, así no lo volveré a cometer *O* Pensé que te gustaban solo las historias de Aoko y Kaito D: (Pero esta tambien tienee xd) Así que me alegro muucho que leas esta historiia :D Nos leemos ;)**

**sharaabsol92: Y noo. Kaito no se salvó D: (sé que soy malvada pero tenía que haceerlo xD) Espero que haya sido de tu agradoo ;D Y sigue tu historiiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Y actualizaaa mas seguiiido xddd**

**Arual17: Sii eres como la inmortal de las inmortaleees! xDD Sonoko vestida de buja se me imagino altiiro los capitulos del especial de Luna Llena de DC *O* peero leyendo tarot seguro que le iría biien XDXDXDXD. Uyyy tambn Vermouth nunca se sabe que hará 1313 asi que lo dejó ahí xDDD Y la U me quita inspiración! Es terrible! (Me baso en sueños desquiciados que tengo y ahora sueño con puros numeros, formulas quimica y partes del cuerpo xdd - Lo ultimo no me malinterpreteesss, es porke tengo prueba de anatomía XDXDXD) Ojalá que te haya gustado Y porfavor actualizaaaa las tuyaaas! :D**

**Saori Kudo nee-chan: Solemnes = Arrancaaa xd Al final igual te terminan alcanzado D: (es la muertee xD) Uyy yo quiero veerte bailaar! (cuando iba al cole tambn bailaba harto, pero bailar 3 veces lo mismo debe ser agotador xD) Ahhhh siiiiii! OBVIO siempre hay tiempo para leerse un fic, leer un manga de Conan o un capituulo *O* (es algoo inevitable y que se ha vuelto rutinariio xD) Y no hubo saliidaa! D: Aoko no lo dejó ni decir ni "pio" XD Y no entendiiste lo de los hombres de negro ? D: Me compliqué muuuucho? u.u Es que prefería dejarlo como : "Que ondaaa...?" xD Y Heijiii *O* Quisee verlo más tiierno es el único que mantiene su parejaaaaa! (no tengo planes aun de separarlos, pero lo prefiiero así *O*) Te gustó este capitulooo? Traté de ponerle algo de Shinichi-Ran *O* y lo encontré muuuy tiierno . Porkee lo de Kaito y Aoko me estaba dejando en tensión todo y centrándose solo en ellos xD Pero ojalá que te gusteeee! Y como siempre nos estamos leyendo nee-chan queriidaaa! Comiste muchas empanadas? Bailaste mucha cuecaa? xD Morí con eso de Gin estará invitado? (sii, claaaro! XDXDXD) Bueno nos vemoooosss (L)(K) y graciiiias *O***

**the mystic poetry: jakjkjakaja poner a la gente en suspenso o querer que me tiren por la ventana o algooo! xDXDXD Que geniial que te haya gustado en seriiio! Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews :D Y tambn te ha gustado Heiji en este capitulo? Es que es TAN MORENAZO *O* 1313 Buuenos nos vemos por ahi tambien :D**

**Hito-neechan: Nueva lectoraaa! :D El post del capitulo dos es lamentablemente cierto, en Chile hay muchas noticias de esas u.u Ojalá que no sigan ocurrriendo :/ Y del otro post! Espero que tambn hayas pasado un genial Bicentenariiio! :D Empanadas anticuchos, carne y cuecaa xd Nos leeemos! :D**

**Jess Hattori: La chica atrasadaaa XDXDXD Me reí como nunca con tu laaargo post (nunca me habias hecho uno tan largo xD, estaba acostumbrada a verlos en el fic de nee-chan xD) Y te perdonooo! :D El tiempo de una es casi limitado, terrible xD Y es en serio que es una de tus historias favoritas? :O OMG! Me halagas en seriiio! . GRACIIAS! :D Ahh bueno lo de Kaito era mejor así, tenía otras como importantes que atender como Aoko y no le sirvió de nadaaa :/ Y Heiji y Kazuhaaaa *O* Me fascino haber hecho una buena conversacion entre ellos! Y es cierto Aoyama quiere separar a los protagonistas, (mira que con el ultimo file quedé con decepcion y ademas de depresion, Shinichi duró menos que... xD) Vermouth y su aparición, ella es geniial xDXDXDXD Tantos PD (ya me vengué en el review que te dejé xD) asii ke nos estamos leyendoooo :D**

**Y gracias a todos los lectoreees! De verdad nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos con este fic! :D Gracias, gracias, gracias. Miina se agacha una y otra vez sonriendo* Espero leerles pronto besiitos!**

**Miina Kudo~**


	11. Decisiones

Detective Conan y Magic Kaito son del gran dios Gosho Aoyamaaa *O* y bla bla bla xD Lo que va aquí ;D Akii estamos con el capitulo 11 O.O (No sé cuanto durará el fic, supongo que hasta el momento que sueñe con el final xDDD) Disfrutenlo!

Capítulo 11: Decisiones.

-¿Aoko?

La joven Nakamori tenía una mirada absorta en el cristal de su ventanilla del asiento del copiloto. A su lado, su amiga Keiko iba manejando a gran velocidad, las calles estaban desiertas, ya que era bien avanzada la noche. Volvió a intentar una conversación al notar que su acompañante estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre.

-¿Ao?. -No le respondió, sus ojos perdidos seguían observando el paisaje con aire de desilusión. Le costaba respirar. -¿Me contarás que es lo que ha pasado con Kaito?. -Cerró con fuerza sus orbes al escuchar el nombre de él, no estaba preparada para darle algún tipo de explicación a Keiko de su actitud. -Sé que quizá no te encuentras bien, pero conversar las cosas te libera el peso de encima ¿no quieres decírmelo?

Decidió por lo menos en tratar de darle una respuesta de agradecimiento por el favor que le estaba haciendo.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme. -Aoko no le dirigió la vista en ningún momento, el paisaje nocturno le era más atractivo. -No sé si es mucho pedir, pero ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?

Keiko sonrió vacilante ante la pregunta que fue evitada magistralmente.

-Ya tenía planeado llevarte a casa... -Su voz amable no había cambiado frente a la personalidad reacia a contestar que había adoptado Aoko. -Pero no te vas a salir con la tuya. Cuéntame ¿Qué hizo Ka...?

-No le nombres por favor. -Le pidió con un tono hosco que remedió de inmediato al ver la expresión de culpabilidad de Keiko. -Lo siento... Yo... -Giró nuevamente su cabeza a la ventanilla. -No quiero oír su nombre. -Estaba dolida, el pecho le oprimía la necesidad de entender el significado de las pocas palabras que Kuroba le intentaba decir. No, no hay explicación para ello ¿verdad? Lo hacía para burlarse de ella como lo llevaba haciendo desde que eran unos críos. Era eso, no había otra cosa. No podía haber otra cosa...

-Debe haber sido algo grave.

-Lo es. -Se limitó a contestar.

-¿Le perdonarás?. -Keiko encendió el calefactor, esa noche era bastante helada comparada con las otras. El aire sofocante provocó en Aoko una sensación de bienestar, estaba congelada. -Siempre lo haces... -Agregó al notar que ella no se había inmutado por su pregunta.

-No quiero hablar de ello Keiko. -Le dijo mientras sentía que su teléfono vibraba dentro de su cartera. Pensando que podría ser su padre, lo buscó a tientas sin dejar de mirar la noche, que extrañamente, no tenía ninguna estrella. Tomó el aparato en sus manos y vio la pantalla, el nombre que menos quería ni leer, ni escuchar estaba ahí: "Llamando: Kaito Kuroba". -Imbécil. -Murmuró al cerrar el celular para volver a esconderlo en lo más profundo de su bolso. No le iba a contestar, que idiota de su parte pensar que lo haría.

Shinichi jugaba con el balón de fútbol en una esquina del recibidor, era la única manera que tenía para relajarse cuando se sentía abrumado y preocupado. Heiji, por otro lado, se paseaba de un lugar a otro con la mirada clavada en el suelo y reoliéndose el cabello como señal de confusión. Ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna, llevaban tres horas esperando que Kaito volviese a casa, no tenían ninguna noticia de él y era exasperante para ambos no saber que había ocurrido con ellos.

-Cuando Kaito llegue le golpearé... -Refunfuñó Heiji molesto.

-No me esperaba menos de ti Hattori. -Murmuró Shinichi concentrado en hacer botear el balón sobre su pie derecho.

-Pero es que... ¿Cómo es posible que no se le haya ocurrido esconder el monóculo? ¿Porqué lo traía encima? Es que...! Arghhh! -Frunció el ceño como gesto de frustración. -¿Es un tarado o qué?

-Ponte en el lugar de él. -Kudo dejó de dominar la pelota, para dirigirse a él con su característica mirada. -¿Te daría el tiempo para pensar en ello? Estaba demasiado preocupado, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible. Es más, creo que fue bastante valiente en presentarse en ese estado, tenía una herida en el hombro y ni siquiera se lo ha tratado. ¿Cómo es que pensaría en que ese objeto lo delataría?

Heiji se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras del detective del este. Por una parte tenía razón, el hecho de estar nervioso por llegar a la mansión Kudo hizo que pasara por alto cosas esenciales, pero él era Kaito Kid ¿no?.

-Nakamori no dejó que Kaito se explicase... -Le relató Shinichi, rememorando lo ocurrido hace unas horas. -Por un momento pensé que... -Se detuvo, ¿sería posible que ellos habrían pasado por algo parecido?. Podría ser que él, Shinichi Kudo, en su vida que no recordaba, le había escondido algo importante y que le ocasionó una tristeza inmensa a Ran?

Heiji alzó su rostro extrañado de que Kudo se hubiese detenido.

-¿En qué pensaste Kudo?. -Le preguntó dudoso.

-En que quizá yo le hice algo similar a Mouri... -Shinichi suspiró profundamente. -Cuando ellos estaban discutiendo... Nakamori dijo una frase que yo ya había escuchado antes.

-¿En serio?. -Hattori abrió los ojos un poco asombrado por esa noticia. ¿Shinichi había recordado parte de esa conversación?. -¿No recuerdas nada relevante? Aunque sea sólo un poco... -Shinichi no dijo nada. -Sé que está mal que te pida esto y que encontrarás que estoy siendo inconsecuente con lo que te he dicho antes, pero... Si pudieras recordar... Te será más fácil en el futuro... No sé.

Se masajeó la sien con suavidad, quería que los recuerdos volvieran a él, pero los dolores de cabeza le iban y venían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

-Me dijo algo así como: "No puedo creer que no me hayas contado todo esto." -Shinichi cerró sus ojos conteniendo las ganas de gritar otra vez, el dolor agudo le había pillado desprevenido. -Después yo intentaba hablarle, pero se escapó, me dio la espalda y salió corriendo... No recuerdo nada más.

El de Osaka se quedó impresionado por el avance de su amigo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa nostálgica se asomara en sus labios.

-Está bien Kudo. No te sobreexijas.

-Es que de verdad quiero recordarla... -Murmuró con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, cosa que Heiji se percató casi al segundo.

-¡Ja! Se te vino un corto recuerdo de ella y ya la tratas como siempre. -Se burló. Shinichi le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero cargada de verguenza. -¡Qué bien! -Exclamó dejando a Kudo perplejo. -Mouri ha sufrido bastante contigo.

-¿A qué vino eso?. -Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh?. -Se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. -Nada, nada de nada.

-Dímelo Hattori.

-Nada Kudo...- Repitió un poco temeroso. -No te preocupes, mientras más interactúes románticamente con Mouri, te vendrán recuerdos que has vivido con ella. Después todo será mucho mejor. Recordarás a Miyano y a los Hombres de...

-¿Hombres? -Repitió alzando una ceja..

-Nada. -Dijo otra vez. (¿Es que no me puedo quedar callado?) Se recriminó así mismo.

-Omitiendo lo último... Sólo espero que no les haya pasado nada... -Habló Shinichi sentándose al lado del moreno, volviendo a retomar el tema de Kaito y Aoko. -¿Le has llamado al teléfono móvil?

-Ya sabes que cuando Kaito se pone así no contesta a nadie... Además a veces sonaba ocupado...

-Espero que esté hablando con ella... -Shinichi suspiró y se acomodó un poco en el sillón. -Me quedaré despierto toda la noche a esperarlo ¿te unes a la velada?.

Hattori sonrió desafiante ante la propuesta de él.

-Claro amigo. Kaito no tardará en llegar y tenemos que estar aquí para él.

La fría noche no era nada comparado con lo helado que estaba su interior. La herida sangraba cada vez menos, ya que se habia creado con el dorso de su camisa, un torniquete que detenía un poco el fluído. Le dolía, no la herida, le dolía el corazón. Se sentía destrozado, los últimos acontecimientos que había vivido todavía no eran asimilados y lo peor es que él era el culpable de todo.

Kaito encontró una banca frente a un parque. No dudó ni dos segundos en ir allí a sentarse para pensar en lo que haría ahora. El viento y la solitaria luna creciente eran sus únicos acompañantes, porque ahora sí que se sentía solo. Mientras se encaminaba con paso lento a la banca sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. Aoko no había contestado ninguna de sus llamadas, era bastante obvio que ella no respondería, pero no perdía nada en intentarlo.

Finalmente se sentó en la banca, la cabeza la apoyó en el respaldo y la dejó vencida hacia atrás. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si Aoko le perdonaba todo volvería a hacer como antes, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que ella le diera una nueva oportunidad. Dejaría de ser Kid si ello le hacía feliz, aunque eso conllevaría a no cumplir lo que él mismo se había propuesto como venganza a favor de su padre. Pero... ¿Qué pasaría si no le perdonaba? No podría vivir con ello. Su vida ya no tendría sentido, estaba ligado a ella de todas las maneras posibles. De hecho, de sólo pensarlo hizo que el dolor se volviera a extender por todo su cuerpo y la herida del hombro no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando... -Murmuró a la noche. Tenía ganas de gritar de rabia. Él debió haberle contado todo eso, ¿Porqué se había enterado de esa forma tan cruel? ¿Porqué Hakuba había intervenido? ¿Qué tipo de persona es esa que hace sufrir a su amiga?. -Cómo es que se me olvidó algo así... -Agregó al recordar en cómo había sido descubrierto.

-¿Kaito? -Esa voz femenina volvía a aparecer para hacer de su situación algo mucho peor.

-No quiero hablar contigo ahora Akako... -Le respondió con la voz derrotada.

-Eso ya lo sé. -La bruja se acercó para sentarse a su lado. -¿Quieres compañía?

Sí, necesitaba estar con alguien, pero la última persona con la que quisiera estar acompañado sería Akako Koizumi.

-No...

-Kaito sé que no soy la persona perfecta para estar contigo esta noche. De verdad que siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido hoy, pero...

-Déjate de mentiras. -Le bufó enojado Kaito. Estaba bastante sensible a los cambios de humor. Lo que menos quería escuchar era una sarta de mentiras sentimentales de parte de alguien tan desquiciada como ella.

-Lo intenté de evitar por todos los medios... -Continuó como si nada con una extraña voz melosa. -Quizá no con las intenciones debidas, pero... siempre he querido protegerte...

-Ya cállate.

-Lo que te digo es en serio. -Que él la ignorara era algo que venía soportando hace años y aunque él y mucha gente pensaran que no tenía sentimientos, si los tenía y eran dirigidas sólo a ese chico que estaba sentado a su lado, con el rostro descompuesto y con una mueca de disgusto.

-Lárgate. -Le espetó casi con un hilo de voz.

-Kaito...

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?. -Finalmente había explotado. -¡Aoko no va a perdonarme NUNCA! ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Yo no puedo vivir si no estoy con ella!. -Unas lágrimas se le estaban asomando en sus brillantes, ahora apagados, ojos azules. -¡No sabes lo culpable que ahora me siento! ¡Si hubiera sido más sincero con ella, nada de esto habría pasado!. -Akako le miró a los ojos impactada. ¿Kaito estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar?. -¡Tú nunca lo entenderías! ¡Tú nunca has estado enamorada!. -Le gritó fuera de sí, respiró antes de seguir hablando, tenía que tranquilizarse. -Ahora te pido que me dejes solo... ¡No necesito el consuelo de nadie! Y mucho menos de alguien tan loca como tu ¿me oyes? Ya me has hecho la vida imposible ¿Estás feliz? Ya nos has separado ¿Contenta?. -No estaba pensando para nada en lo que le estaba gritando a la bella mujer que estaba a su lado, pero no le importaba, por lo menos le había servido para no sentirse tan ahogado.

Entonces fue cuando Akako se puso de pie con la mirada sombría y le propinó una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas a Kaito.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME ESA CANTIDAD DE COSAS!. -Exclamó furiosa, pero su voz estaba llena de pena. -¡Tú tampoco entiendes como me siento!. He hecho casi lo imposible para que te fijes en mi... -Kaito se había quedado con la cara volteada por el golpe, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder. -Pero siempre estaba Aoko para ti ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? ¡Mírame!. -El chico no obedeció. -¡Házlo, mírame!. -Koizumi le tomó la cara con ambas manos para girarlo, en el momento justo para ver como las lágrimas del chico resbalaban en cámara lenta por sus pómulos. -Kaito... Eres un tonto... -Sin previo aviso lo acercó y le abrazó con fuerza.

Kaito se había quedado estático ante el fuerte abrazo de consuelo que ella le estaba dando. Se sentía extraño. Porque hace mucho tiempo que no lloraba, la útlima vez que lo había hecho fue en el funeral de su padre y eso ocurrió hace más de diez años. Pero ahí estaba, sollozando como un niño pequeño en los brazos de una mujer, que a pesar de todo, quería que Kaito fuese el de siempre.

-Tengo que irme. -Kuroba la apartó con suavidad, se secó con la mano buena las pocas lágrimas que había derramado.

-¿Me prometes que estarás bien?. -Le preguntó Koizumi tiernamente.

-Supongo. -Le habló indiferente. -Vete a casa, es muy tarde.

-Lo que más me preocupa eres tú.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte Akako, métete en tus asuntos.

-Puedes pedirme cualquier cosa. -Se puso de pie en el momento en que él lo hacía.

-Adiós. -Kaito comenzó a arrastrar sus pies, dejando a una Akako abrazándose así misma con sus ojos abnegados también en lágrimas amargas.

-Estúpido... No tienes idea... -Murmuró con una sonrisa a la silueta del joven.

-¡Kaito!

-¡Kuroba!

Shinichi y Heiji le abrieron la puerta a su amigo, el chico no había dicho absolutamente nada en señal de saludo, ya que apenas hubo entrado, se había desmayado.

-Está helado... -Kudo se había acercado para tocarle la frente cuando lo recostaron en el sillón, después de haberle vendado como era debido esa horrible herida que llevaba en el hombro. -Pero... ¡Mira qué hora es!

-Son las cinco de la madrugada. ¿En dónde habrá estado para llegar así?. -Preguntó Heiji mientras lo tapaba con unas frazadas que había sacado de unas de las habitaciones de la mansión.

-Dando vueltas pensando en lo que hará de seguro. -Contestó Shinichi preocupado. -Parece que no pasó nada bueno. Creo que Aoko no va a escucharle.

-La llamaré para explicarle...

-No...

Heiji se detuvo para escuchar la voz áspera de Kaito que había hablado.

-Kaito...

-No se preocupen chicos, este problema es mío. -El mago intentó sentarse, pero el hombro izquierdo, que estaba mejor vendado gracias a que Shinichi sabía algo de primeros auxilios, le impedía acomodarse como quería. -Debo solucionarlo por mi mismo.

-Pero...

-Ya déjate Heiji, que te pones pesado. -Se burló riendo Kaito. Shinichi le miró frunciendo el ceño, algo que si caracterizaba a Kaito y lo sabía porque lo conocía hace bastante tiempo, es que siempre le encantaba relajar el ambiente a pesar de que dentro de él podría estar sufriendo terriblemente. Sabiendo las expresiones preocupadas de sus amigos intentó evadir las preguntas. -¿Y qué pasó cuando me fui? ¿Algo interesante?. -Preguntó con una voz animada dejando a Hattori descolocado.

-No... Estábamos todos preocu...

-¡Buuuu!. -Kaito hizo un puchero interrumpiéndole a propósito, no quería sacar el tema de lo sucedido con Aoko. -Y yo que pensaba que sí había ocurrido algo interesante. ¿No golpeaste a Hakuba por mi?. -Preguntó dirigiéndose más al moreno que a Shinichi.

-No, pero las ganas no me faltan. -Finalmente Heiji decidió seguirle el juego. Kaito hablará de lo ocurrido cuando esté preparado. -Si no fuera porque Kudo me detuvo, lo hubiera hecho papilla.

-Algún día lo mataremos entre los dos. -Dijo Kuroba sonriendo. -¿Shinichi? ¿Cómo está Ran?

-¿Qué?. -Esa pregunta no se la esperaba, digamos que él aun no le creía la actitud positiva que había adoptado su amigo mago.

-No te hagas...

-Que no ha pasado nada. -Respondió serio.

-Qué falso. -Intervino Heiji con voz picarona. -Le estuvo coqueteando Kuroba...

-¡Mentira!. -Exclamó con la voz de una mujer emocionada, provocando que se asomara una sonrisa en Shinichi. -¡Cuéntame, cuéntame! ¿Coqueteando el pillín? ¿No habías olvidado esas viejas tácticas de sonrisas misteriosas y miradas penetrantes?

-¿De qué están hablando par de idiotas?. -Le espetó a ambos Shinichi sin poder controlar que los colores volvieran a subirse cada vez que nombraban lo sucedido con Ran.

-"No te preocupes, estaré bien". -Relató Heiji con una pobre imitación de la voz de Shinichi, provocando las risas de Kaito. -Tan cursi que me saliste Kudo.

-¡Que no fue así!. -Exclamó avergonzado.

-Por lo que veo, creo que fue así. -Habló Kuroba riendo. -Me alegro de que las cosas entre ustedes dos mejoren un poco, aunque sea un poquito. -Shinichi y Heiji se dirigieron miradas culpables y Kaito se fijó en eso al instante. -¡No se preocupen! Pronto todo será como antes, lo prometo. -Aseguró con su mejor sonrisa.

-No sé ustedes pero yo estoy muerto de sueño. -Agregó Heiji mientras daba un laaaaaargo bostezo. -¡Nos vemos mañana! -Acto seguido comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso cansado.

-¿Kaito?

-¿Qué pasa Shin?.

Shinichi le miró fijamente, en los ojos de Kaito no había señal de lágrimas ¿Sería posible que el chico no hubiera sentido pena? ¿O es que era un gran actor para poder aparentar estar bien?

-¿Estás bien, cierto?. -Kaito cabeceó con el gesto de "Aquí vamos de nuevo". -Quiero decir, debe ser algo fuerte para ti que todo esto haya ocurrido de una forma tan...

-Te lo repito amigo, la única persona que me preocupa eres tú. ¿Cuando esa cabecita va a volver a descifrar códigos?. -Kaito le miró risueño ante la expresión neutra que Shinichi había adoptado. -No quiero decir que no tengas talento para el fútbol, pero tus deducciones eran geniales.

-No me cambies el tema.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo hago!. -Shinichi alzó una ceja vacilante cargada de ironía. -Ya arreglaré las cosas con Aoko. Todo estará bien.

-Eso espero... Mira que no quiero ver a mis amigos separados.

-Que no...

-Entonces me voy a dormir un poco. Esperar a que volvieras fue un trabajo arduo también. -Bufó Shinichi mientras se restregaba los ojos que se le caían de cansancio.

-Ya, ve a dormir. ¡Buenos días!

Shinichi rió por la ocurrencia del mago mientras le daba la espalda para subir las escaleras.

-¿De verdad que no quieres subir a tu habitación? -Le preguntó antes de pisar el primer peldaño.

-No, no... -Kaito hizo una mueca al moverse. -Tengo todo el brazo izquierdo entumecido, y ya me acomodé. No me dan ganas.

-Entonces duerme bien.

-Gracias.

Cuando Shinichi hubo desaparecido de la vista Kaito soltó un profundo suspiro. Por lo menos ahora no se sentía tan solo.

-¿Ran?

-¿Qué pasa ahora papá?

-¿Adonde vas tan temprano?. -Ran corría de un lado al otro mientras se cepillaba su larga cabellera y se preparaba el desayuno. Kogoro sentado frente al televisor la seguía con la mirada.

-Voy a salir a entrenar karate. -Mintió guardando su uniforme blanco dentro de un gran bolso.

-¿Y para eso llevas esos dos buzos más?. -Preguntó sarcástico al ver el contenido deportivo que Ran estaba empacando.

-Es que quedo toda sudada papá. -Le contestó Ran llevándose una tostada a la boca. Fue cuando una bocina se escuchó afuera. -Mmmm...-Tragó con dificultad. -Ya ha llegado, nos vemos.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!. -Kogoro le agarró una de sus manos para evitar que saliera. -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

-¿Haciendo de qué?. -Ran frunció el ceño peligrosamente. Cualquier persona que fuese observada de esa forma se alejaría unos metros antes de encararle. Algo que sí le molestaba era que le interrogaran. -No me digas que empezarás con tus...

-Ran. ¿Quién es ese tipo que viene a buscarte?

-Es un amigo.

-¿Amigo?. -Kogoro alzó una ceja dudoso. -Yo más bien veo que es un pretendiente.

-Es un entrenador. -Ran la miró desafiante para evitar más preguntas.

-No te estarás enamorando de ese hombre ¿verdad? Porque es mayor que tú. Además ya tuve bastante al soportar tu noviazgo con ese detective de pacotilla. Que a todo esto ¿Porqué ya no viene él a visitarte?

Ran se quedó helada en la entrada de su casa. La bocina volvió a sonar, gracias a ello fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

-Nos vemos papá.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, aun podía oír la voz de su padre gritándole cosas. Cuando llegó a la acera ahí estaba esperándole el auto deportivo rojo de Takeshi Akai.

-¡Hola Mouri! ¿Qué tal?. -Le saludó mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto.

-Bien, bien ¿y tú?

-Lo de siempre. Esto de ser del FBI no te da noticias novedosas. Atrapamos a un par de tipos, detuvimos a unos cuantos y asesinamos a algunos. Nada nuevo. -Hechó a andar el coche para dirigirse a un nuevo lugar de entrenamiento.

-¡Qué emocionante!. -Exclamó sarcástica Ran riendo animada. Esa risa le dejó un poco descolocado ¿Había pasado algo que se hubiera perdido?

-¿Qué te pasó Mouri?

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde ¿no? -La joven sonreía feliz. Bajó el vidrio de la ventana para que el viento le llegara en el rostro. Akai no pudo evitar notar que esa chica tenía una bella sonrisa.

-Si, supongo que es verdad. -El chico miró hacia al frente. -Hoy será un día especial.

-¿Porqué?. -Preguntó la karateca con una expresión asustada.

-¿Porqué pones esa cara? -Cuestionó a su vez al apreciar que la agradable sonrisa se había ido.

-No lo sé. -Ran se encogió de hombros, estaba de muy buen humor ese día. Lo ocurrido con Shinichi la pasada noche le había subido el ánimo. Fue cuando recordó lo sucedido con Kaito y Aoko. -¡Ay no!. -Exclamó preocupada asustando de sobremanera al conductor.

-¿Qué te pasa Mouri?

-¡Tengo que llamarla! -Sacó su teléfono celular y buscó entre sus contactos el número de su amiga Aoko y lo apretó para llamar.

-"El teléfono que usted ha marcado se encuentra fuera de servicio..." -Ran miró el aparato molesta. -¿Pero qué...?. -Volvió a marcar, pero la contestadora volvió a decir lo mismo. -¿Fuera de servicio?

-A lo mejor lo ha apagado. -Explicó Takeshi con voz seria.

-Necesito saber qué ha pasado. Kazuha, que se ha quedado en casa de Sonoko, me llamó temprano para preguntarme, pero no sé más que ellas. No me queda opción. -Buscó nuevamente en los contactos y se detuvo en el nombre: "Casa Shinichi". Dudó en apretar el botón verde de llamado. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Sólo quería saber si Aoko y Kaito estaban bien.

-¿Llamarás a Kudo?. -Le preguntó con intención clara de molestarla.

-No me queda opción. -Repitió con su cara enrojecida. Reunió valor y marcó.

-¿Si?

-Ehmmm... ¿Shinichi?

-Ah no, Ran. Hablas con Kaito. -Ran al otro lado del teléfono casi se desmaya.

-¡KAITO!. -Kuroba ya se esperaba una reacción así de parte de ella, había alejado el auricular de su oído. Además ya sabía de antemano lo que le preguntaría a continuación. -¿Y Aoko? ¡Dime! ¿Cómo está Aoko?

El mago había agachado su cabeza un poco, su mirada se había ensombrecido. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo estaba Aoko.

-No lo sé Ran. -Mouri percibió el tono lastimero de su voz. Algo bastante extraño en alguien tan alegre como él. -Pero apenas sepa algo no dudaré en avisarte.

-¿La has llamado?

-Si, muchas veces, pero no me contesta. Lo intenté esta mañana denuevo y me dice que está fuera de servicio. -Explicó Kaito tratando de darle poca importancia.

-Si, yo también intenté comunicarme con ella y me pasó lo mismo... -Kaito notó que la chica titubeaba al otro lado de la línea. -Ehh ¿Kaito?

-¿Si?

-Ehh. ¿Cómo está Shinichi?. -Akai a su lado del automóvil no pudo evitar soltar una risa, Ran le dirigió una mirada envenenada.

-Bien, bien. Aun está durmiendo ¿Quieres que le despierte?. -Preguntó con voz picarona.

-¡No! No le molestes. Ehh... Bueno, me despido. Por favor cualquier cosa...

-Si, te llamo.

-Gracias Kaito. ¡Cuídate!

-Tu también Ran. Adiós.

-¡Adiós!

Kaito colgó el auricular con la mirada apenada. ¿Sería bueno ir a dar una vuelta por la casa de Aoko?

-¿Quién era? -El susto por escuchar la voz de Kudo casi le provoca un infarto.

-¡NO HAGAS ESO!. -Le gritó con la mano en su pecho, el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-Pero si es algo que tú haces siempre. -Se mofó Shinichi. -¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Mejor. Creo que lo del hombro es para largo. -Habló Kuroba mirando con desprecio la venda que cubría esa sangrante herida.

-Si te la hubieras tratado a tiempo no se te habría infectado tanto. -Le retó el detective mientras se dirigía a la cocina. -¿Quieres un café?

-No, gracias. Ya me voy.

Shinichi estaba poniendo el hervidor cuando escucho esa contestación. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Adonde vas?

-Iré a darme una vuelta por la casa de Aoko. Quiero ver como está.

-¿Eres masoquista o qué?. -Le recriminó el chico colocando, a las tostadas que se había hecho, un poco de mantequilla. -¿No sería mejor que dejaras pasar los días para que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco?.

-Esperar no es algo que se me dé demasiado bien. -Kaito sonrió ante la mueca de Shinichi. -A todo esto ¿Heiji sigue durmiendo?

-No se porqué lo preguntas si la respuesta ya la sabes. -Dijo sarcástico el detective del este. -Al final ni me respondiste ¿Quién llamaba?

-¡Ah si! El amor de tu vida.

Shinichi que justo estaba colocando el agua hervida en una taza derramó parte del agua sobre la mesa al oír eso. Kaito comenzó a reírse por la torpeza demostrada de su amigo ante situaciones relacionadas con el amor.

-¡¿Estúpido? No digas esas cosas cuando uno tiene cosas calientes en las manos...

-Pero es que es la verdad. Era Ran la que llamó. -Se explicó encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Te quemaste?

-No, no... -Shinichi ya estaba secando con un paño el agua que había tirado sobre la mesa. -¿Y qué es lo que quería?. -Preguntó controlando el entusiasmo repetino que le surgió por saber.

-Saber si habías soñado con ella... -Soltó Kaito riéndose.

-¡Dime la verdad!. -Le gritó con el rostro encendido, una mezcla de enfado y timidez.

-Es que había intentado comunicarse con Aoko y no pudo. Quería saber si nosotros lo habíamos logrado. Es por eso que quiero ir a ver a su casa.

-Entonces no te entretengo más. -Kudo por fin había terminado de prepararse la taza de café, a lo que le dio un corto sorbo. -No olvides avisarnos...

-Si, si. -Kuroba se puso de pie lentamente. -Oye, era en serio que Ran preguntó por ti, quería saber si estabas bien...

Shinichi se quedó paralizado con la taza sobre sus labios. Ahí estaba denuevo esa chica haciendo de las suyas. ¿Cómo podía lograr que se pusiera tan nervioso?. Eran esos momentos donde más quisiera recordar las experiencias que había vivido con ella.

El timbre sonó una sola vez, provocando que los pensamientos de Kaito y Shinichi se interrumpieran.

-¡Voy! -Kuroba abrió la puerta para dar paso a Shiho Miyano con la maleta de siempre.

-Ya saben a lo que vengo. Asi que no quiero preguntas.

-Me termino el café y lo hacemos...

-¡Uyy! ¿Qué van a hacer?. -Se burló Kaito provocando que Shinichi frunciera el ceño colorado por la osadía y la manera que tenía para malinterpretar las cosas. Shiho no se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Madura Kuroba. -Le soltó la científica.

-Ya, ya... Pero madurar no tiene nada de divertido. -Kudo aun lo mirada amenazadoramente. -Ya me voy, ya me voy... Les dejo para que hagan sus "cosas".

Shinichi no alcanzó a soltarle nada porque ya se había retirado.

-Ya sabes Kudo. Muestrame tu brazo. -Le dijo Shiho sentándose en el sillón.

-Antes que me inyectes eso. -Shinichi se acercó un poco para hablarle. -Quisiera agradecerte por lo de anoche. Sé que no tenía ningún derecho en pedirte que mintieras para encubrir a Kaito. Así que... gracias... -Miyano se guardó el comentario desagradable que iba a hacer, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta. -También quería pedirte perdón por lo ocurrido la vez pasada, no debí haberte gritado esas cosas...

Shiho se había quedado de piedra. ¿Kudo le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Bien, digamos que eso es algo bastante extraño, porque solo estaba acostumbrada a escuchar sus agradecimientos cada vez que le daba el antídoto temporal y de eso ya meses.

-Ehh... Si, si. -Shiho dirigió su vista hacia otro lado. Sabía que Kudo estaba talandrándola con la mirada. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta lo que provocaba con sus ojos cuando miraba de esa forma a la gente?. -Yo también te debo disculpas...

-¿Porqué?. -Cuestionó Kudo llevándose una grata sorpresa al descubrir que esa científica no era tan fría como se la había imaginado.

-Yo tampoco fui delicada Kudo. -Miyano no se atrevió a mantenerle la mirada. No podía hacerlo sabiendo que él estaba completamente atento a lo que ella le estaba diciendo, cosa que antes, no ocurría con cosas tan triviales, sólo le tomaba una verdadera atención si lo que anunciaría tenía directa relación con los Hombres de Negro o del antídoto para la droga.

-Ah... -Shinichi rió un poco. Esa risa provocó que Shiho se estremeciera, Kudo casi nunca reía de esa forma estando ella presente. -Bueno... Me has ayudado siendo que yo no te he recordado. Sé que quizá podría haber olvidado a Mouri, por mi relación de noviazgo que "tengo" con ella. Pero no me cabe en la cabeza la relación que tengo contigo. ¿Fuimos pareja también?. -Le preguntó con un tono de voz inocente.

Miyano comenzó a reírse. Este Kudo era tan diferente al anterior en algunos aspectos.

-No. Amigos. Compañeros. Eso éramos, quiero decir, somos. -Fue cuando se dio cuenta que él sería inalcanzable aunque hubiera olvidado a Mouri de esa forma tan repentina. Él estaba predestinado a estar con esa mujer, y no con ella. -Ya acércate que tengo más cosas que hacer que escuchar tonteras de parte tuya.

Shinichi se sentó a su lado y levantó la manga de su camisa para que ella pudiera inyectarle ese líquido verde claro y llamativo. Quizá ella tenía otros recuerdos que también necesitaba tomar en cuenta. Ella también era importante.

-Papá quiero informarte una decisión que he tomado.

Aoko se había sentado frente a su padre en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. El Inspector le dio un largo sorbo a su café sin azúcar, tenía unas ojeras tremendas debido a lo poco que pudo dormir por el fracaso de atrapar a Kid, aunque también había celebrado hasta las tantas de la noche porque había impedido que robara la joya.

-¿Qué decisión?. -Pero se respondió así mismo a ver que Aoko estaba mascando su tostada con mermelada. -¡Ya sé! Te unirás a la comisaría y me ayudarás a atrapar a ese maldito ladrón. -Aoko dejó de masticar, cada vez que escuchaba hablar de Kid se imaginaba de inmediato a Kuroba.

-No... -Le respondió Aoko con la voz golpeada. -Ya te he dicho muchas veces que quiero estudiar.

-Todavía no me explico que quieras ser profesora de Educación Física. -Le espetó molesto por no haber atinado en ello. -Ser policía es entretenido...

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero. -Dijo denuevo Aoko cansada. Ya llevaba los últimos meses negándose a la oferta de su padre de alistarse en su departamento. No estaba segura tampoco si era eso lo que quería estudiar, pero sabía que la vocación estaba en enseñarle a los niños.

-Entonces... ¿De qué decisión me hablas?. -El padre miró los ojos de su hija, lo único que podía encontrar en ellos era determinación.

-Quiero irme del país.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO AOKO?. -Exclamó poniéndose de pie repentinamente, provocando que la silla en la que estaba sentado se volteara.

-Quiero estudiar afuera... -Repitió seria. -No quiero quedarme encerrada en Japón.

-Tu no tienes mi permiso para irte a ninguna parte. -Bufó frunciendo el ceño, no permitiría que su hija lo abandonara. -Además ¿Has hablado con Ka...?

-No creo que a él le importe mi futuro. -Le interrumpió ella sabiendo que le nombraría a él. - Y ya tengo la mayoría de edad papá, supongo que ahora puedo hacer lo que me da la gana ¿no?

-Pero Aoko... No sabes lo que eso significa. Necesitarás un hogar... A todo esto... ¿Cómo...?

-Lo tengo todo solucionado papá, lo he conversado con él esta mañana.

-¿Con él...? -El Inspector se rascó la cabeza, no entendía a quien se refería. -¿Te vas con Kai...?

-Me iré con Hakuba Saguru... -Su padre no entendía que ella no quería que le hablase de Kuroba ¿o qué?

-¡¿Te irás a Inglaterra?. -Exclamó sorprendido.

-Él me ofreció estadía en su casa en Londres. -Aoko le sonrió tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad a su padre que tenía los ojos como platos. -Sé que es una decisión repentina... Pero te prometo que serán solo unos meses... Necesito despejar mi mente y en Tokyo no lo podré hacer...

-Pero irte tan lejos para "despejar tu mente"... ¿Porqué no te vas a una ciudad más alejada de Tokyo y listo? ¿Es que quieres dejarme botado tan pronto?. -Le cuestionó con tristeza de saber que su pequeña niña ya estaba grande.

-Oh papá, no seas tonto. Te escribiré dos veces a la semana si quieres. -La joven Nakamori le tomó una de sus manos con afecto. -No puedo estar aquí, ya lo entenderás si se da la oportunidad.

-Pero Kai...

-Papá...

Fue cuando se dio cuenta, algo había pasado con Kaito que había provocado que su hija actuara de esa forma tan extraña en ella. Nunca antes había tenido tantas ganas de irse de Japón ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ellos dos?

-¿Qué pasó con él?. -Había entendido por fin que Aoko no quería escuchar su nombre.

-Nada... -Le respondió ella con la voz dura otra vez. -Era eso lo que quería decirte. Me iré en unos días. Hakuba me prometió que haría el papeleo lo más pronto posible.

-¿En unos días?

-Entre más pronto me vaya más pronto volveré. -Le dijo la chica antes de ponerse de pie. -Iré a ordenar mis cosas. -Vio que su padre se sentaba nuevamente luego de colocar la silla en su posición y bajaba la cabeza hacia adelante. Esa noticia no le había caído muy bien. -Siento mucho hacerte esto papá... Pero es algo que yo necesito. Perdóname. -Acto seguido, subió las escaleras rápidamente para encerrarse en su habitación que se encontraba desordenada, ya que había comenzado a clasificar la ropa que se llevaría.

¿Estaba bien lo que había decidido? Sabía interiormente que estaba actuando como una cobarde al escaparse de ver a Kaito, pero no quería seguir gritándole tantas barbaridades cada vez que le veía y todavía era muy reciente lo que había pasado. Prefería alejarse para pensar bien las cosas... Se apoyó en la pared soltando un suspiro profundo. ¿Porqué Kaito no le había contado? ¡Era Kaito Kid! ¡La persona que más odiaba era al mismo tiempo la persona que más amaba! ¿Cómo se sentiría uno si eso ocurriera?

Se acercó a unas de las cajas que había dejado encima de su cama. Había un álbum de fotos que no se atrevió a abrir. Sabía que estaría plagada de imágenes con Kaito y ver su rostro sonriente junto a ella no era algo que la ayudara a pensar en lo que haría. Se sentó con lentitud y cayó rendida sobre el colchón. Recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Saguru esa mañana.

Flash Back~

_-¡Vaya!. -Hakuba se cruzó de brazos alzando una ceja sarcástico. -No sabía que tenías tantas ganas de conocer Londres Aoko. Y yo recuerdo que te he invitado numerosas veces a pasar las vacaciones allá. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?_

_Nakamori le miraba un poco avergonzada porque tenía razón eso de negarse una y otra vez a pasar algunos días en Inglaterra con él._

_-Ya sabes el motivo, no preguntes... -Le bufó a su vez._

_-Entonces me debes una especie de disculpa..._

_-¿Disculpa?. -Repitió ella con asombro._

_-Tenía razón ¿no?. -Saguru se arrepintió de haber dicho eso, porque Aoko comenzó a soltar lágrimas que no había podido contener. -¡Perdóname Aoko!. -Se excusó de inmediato y se acercó para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo. Por lo menos podía soltar un par de lágrimas con Hakuba. -De verdad, perdóname, no quise decirte eso... Sé que no fue la mejor manera de que te enteraras, pero se lo vine advirtiendo durante mucho tiempo... Él sabía que ésto pasaría y no se atrevió a contártelo. -Aoko aun mantenía el incómodo silencio. -Yo estaré aquí para ti..._

_-Gracias... -Nakamori le sonrió sincera mientras se secaba las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban. -Eres un gran amigo ¿sabes?. -Le dijo riendo. Saguru se habia dado cuenta al instante que ella no quería escuchar su nombre. -Es sólo que pensar en que son la misma persona... Kid se veía tan distinto a él... Yo... No podré mirarle a la cara nunca más._

_-Aoko, escúchame. -Hakuba le levantó el rostro para poder observar con detenimiento esos ojos azulados vacíos. -Sé que debes estar sufriendo muchísimo por esto. Pero es una buena idea que despejes tu mente. Londres es una ciudad muy bonita y podrás hacer una gran cantidad de actividades para olvidar un poco lo sucedido. No te faltará nada. Yo haré todo el trabajo, tu solo preocúpate de ordenar tu equipaje que nos vamos en dos días más._

_-¿En dos días?. -Aoko abrió los ojos asombrada, era en muy poco tiempo._

_-¿Crees tu que podrás evitarle por más tiempo?. -Le preguntó Hakuba irónico. -Ambos conocemos como es él Aoko, no me asombraría para nada que esté escuchando atento esta conversación._

_No pudo evitar arrugar sus facciones de sólo pensar que podría estar espíandola._

_-Entonces tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo, explicarle esta decisión a mi padre, no sé como se lo tomará._

_-Entre más pronto se lo digas mejor... -Saguru sonrió infundándole confianza ante el aire de ansiedad que ella desprendía. -Todo saldrá bien Aoko. Ya verás que habrá sido una buena decisión haber arrancado durante un tiempo de los problemas y de las preocupaciones._

_-Si... Supongo que tienes razón. -Aoko se alejó un poco de Hakuba para observar su closet lleno de ropa. -Creo que tengo trabajo que hacer. -Abrió una de las puertas y una hilera de ropa se vino abajo provocando la risa de ambos. _

_-Me haré cargo de los pasajes..._

_-Te prometo que te devolveré todo el dinero... -Se apresuró a decir al escucharle eso._

_-No te preocupes... -Dijo Hakuba haciendo una ademán con la mano quitándole importancia._

_-En serio, te lo pagaré._

_-Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Ya pronto tendrás 21. -Se mofó el detective inglés._

_-¡Ya déjate de burlarte de mi edad!. ¡Ya sé que soy mayor que todos!. -Exclamó risueña mientras recogía uno de los cajones que se había volteado. Una fotografía se había separado de las demás. La giró y ahí estaba él. Ambos con el uniforme del Instituto, también estaban Akako, Hakuba, Keiko y Keisuke, todos sonriéndole a la cámara en el día de la graduación. Su expresión se ensombreció y su acompañante se dio cuenta de ello._

_-¿Pasa algo Ao?. -Le preguntó preocupado acercándose hasta donde estaba ella inclinada._

_-Nada. -Escondió la foto lo más rápido que pudo entre las ropas cuando sintió acercarse a su amigo. -Ya, déjame ordenar todo esto. Podré estar todo el día si no comienzo ahora._

_-Si, tienes razón. Entonces nos vemos._

_-Gracias denuevo Hakuba. -Le agradeció regalándole una sonrisa, que lamentablemente no era tan genuina como ella quería._

_-De nada. -El rubio le sonrió con tristeza. Aun podía percibir el dolor de su amiga ante la verdad que había descubrierto la pasada noche._

_-Adiós._

Fin Flash Back~

Sí, había tomado una buena decisión y no se arrepentiría de ello, porque era lo que necesitaba. No podía seguir pensando en la verdad que había sido ocultada durante tanto tiempo. No podía ni siquiera mirarle a la cara, a él... Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

-Kaito... -Pronunció Aoko en voz alta, porque sabía que quizá, ese nombre, no sería escuchado de su boca en un periodo extenso.

**Holooo!**

**Lo ùnico que puedo decir es ke lo siento muuucho? :D Al ver la peliculaaa (que aun la estàn dando xddd) No pude evitar subiir un capitulo que recien terminé :D Quería subiir este capítulo dedicandoselo a mi nee-chaan Saori *O* Que ha cumplido 17 añooos *O* De verdad tengo unas ganas tremendas de conocerle en personaaa ;D (me conformo en hablar con ellas puras estupideces xDDD igual con varias de akii xD) Pero espero que se de una vuelta por Santiago y ke me aviseeeee (L) Asi que este capitulo como regalooo (aunke atrasado no pude conectarme ayer u.u) Va para tiiiii!**

**: ajkajkaaja sisisis era Vermouth :D Ya verán lo que ocurrirá más adelante, pero prefiero no adelantar demasiado! Y es cierto! Espero que sigas siendo más expresiva con los reviews uno aveces malentiendeee Xddd Espero seguiir leyendote!**

**Saori nee-chan: Como ya dije este capitulo va para ti ¡ :D Morí como mil veces por la canción que escribirteee! Podremos hacer un duo y cantarlaa? (yo tengo la misma afinidad que Conan siirvee? xDDD) Lo de Shin y Ran quería hacer algo así *O* Extrañaba el contacto entre ellos asii kee tenía que hacerlo (ademas porkee AngelWTF me colgaba si no lo hacíaaa! xDD) Y Heiji siempre ahí para molestarloo, no sé porke creo que su personalidad nunca cambiará, me gusta ese morenazo extrovertido y sexy ;D Ahoraaa. Hakuba bipolaar? Puede ser (¿) Es que creo que tambien tiene planes en mente y no sabe como llevarlos a cabo ya verás por ké lo digo :D Asii que nee-chan espero que hayas disfrutado muucho tu cumpleañooos! (no es por nada pero Octubre es el mejor messs xDDD – Lo dice alguien que esta de cumple el mismo mes* xDD) Asi que te mando un abrazo de la distancia de nuestras regiones cuidate mucho y te adorooo *O***

**The mystic poetry: ella siempre con sus reviews *O* ajakja siempre hacen alusi+on a Heiji! Porqué será? xD Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado asi ke nos leeemos :D**

**Sharaabsol92: Mori con eso de que si Kaito arregla las cosas no seria el mago del siglo sino del mileniiio! Y es ciierto! :D Pero las cosas se han vuelto peor u.u (soy malvada y qué? Xd Me emocionó saber que esta es una de tus historias favoritas! En seriio muchas graciiiias! *O* Asi que espero seguir leyendo la tuyaaaa! Pleaseee cuidate! :D**

**AngelWTF: Mi confidenteee! Xd Ya sabes porqué! 88 xDDD (L) Sé que esperabas algo de Shinichi y Ran así que lo agregué por ti en el capitulo anterior! Espero que este tambien te haya gustado! :D Y aparte del fic: Déjate de apoyarleeee! XDXD Tiene suna mala visión de él lo sabees? Xdddd Ya igual te adorooo *O* Aunke no paras d emolestarmeee xD Ojalá encontrarnos por ahí! Cuidatee y besitos! :D Gracias por apoyarme siempree!**

**Jess Hattori: La aprendiza de malvadaaa! (aunke no seas una Kudo xdd) Te ha gustado los recuerdos también? Que biiien! :D Siento que era necesario un poco de contacto aunke sea un pokiito *O* Y l de Kaito y Aoko ya veremos que pasaaa! Siento que estoy siendo un poco malvada peero bueh! xD Nos leemos pos y sigue con tu historiia que está buenisisima :D Saludos! ;D**

**Atual17: Uyy te entiendo la U es una mierdaa! Xddd Me demoré en actualizar por lo miismo! :D Pero me he salvado del acantilado? O aun sigo lanzandome otra vez en èl? XDD Pleaseee sigue tus historiiias! Date un tiempito aunke sea unos minuuutos! Es que quedé en ascuas! :D Ojalá que te haya gustado este capitulo tambiiien saludos y gracias por dejar tu comentario a pesar de tu escaso tiempo! :D**

**Lizzie Waldorft: UYYY! Perdonameee por robar el nombre de tu fic D: (te juro que no tenía ni las más minima idea de que "Remember Me" ya había sido utilizado D: (pero no te ha moloestadooo? U.u) Aunkeee me ha gustado saber que lo has leido desde el inicio! :D Y me halaga saber que te gusta como escribo (a mi me gustaria ser unnpoco mas sentimental pero lo seguiré intentando! :D) Gracias por darte un tiempo tambn para comentar y espero leerteeee saludooos!**

**Gracias a todo el mundo por ser tan pacienteee (he tardado mas d elo esperado D****J**** Asi que no me queda más que decir FELIZ CUMPLAÑOS NEE-CHAN MALVADA OCULTA EN LAS SOMBRAAAS! (Aunke quieres agregarle "latera de reviews" leì por ahì xD) Gracias por ser como eres y espero conocertee! Saludos tambn a los ke leen y siguen la historia pero no comentaaan! Ojalá dejar un rastro de que lo haceen! :D Besiitos y graciiias!**

**Miina Kudo :3**


	12. Juntos

Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, Hakuba y todos los chicos sexys más Ran, Kazuha, Aoko, Shiho y todas las chicas sexys son del gran Gosho Aoyamaaa *O* (Alabado seas! xD) Yo me hago algo de mi escaso tiempo para tomar sus personajes y hacerlos (como siempre) sufrir un poco. Akii vaa el Capítulo 12 (Hasta que capítulo seguirá esto? . Quiien sabe? xD - Espero soñar luego con el final xd) Disfrútenlo!

Capítulo 12: Juntos.

-¿Y bien?. -Interrogó Ran alzando una ceja extrañada. -No me has dicho aun porqué este día será especial. Hemos tenido tres secciones de entrenamiento intensivo de disparos y estoy completamente segura que podré acertar a la cabeza a cualquier persona. -Ran sonrió desafiante como respuesta a la expresión irónica de su acompañante. -¿Y? ¿Qué es?

-Es cierto que podrás matar a alguien apuntándole directo a la cabeza y a una gran distancia, no lo niego -Akai vio el cambio de color del semáforo a rojo y detuvo lentamente el automóvil, aprovechó esos minutos para mirar a la karateca que le observaba a su vez de brazos cruzados. -Pero... Ese es en el caso en que él estuviera quieto ¿no?.

Ran palideceó, eso era bastante cierto.

-Ah bueno si, pero le inmovilizaré con una patada de karate y una llave en el...

-Okey Mouri. -Le interrumpió riendo. -Ya ves que es poco probable si es que te llegas a enfrentar a alguien, y recalco "si es que llegas", por algo estoy aquí también. -Ran miró hacia otro lado incómoda, Takeshi tenía una personalidad bastante parecida a la del anterior Shinichi. Eso era algo que podría haber dicho él... -Así que nos vamos a un lugar en la periferia de Tokyo. A jugar...

-¿A jugar?. -Repitió la chica riendo, de todas la palabras que podría haber usado ¿escogía el verbo "jugar"?. -¿Para ti todo esto es como un juego?.

-Algo así. Si no lo hubiera encontrado todo esto interesante, no habría aceptado el favor que me pidió Shiho. -Takeshi pisó el acelerador cuando el semáforo dio color verde. -Además varios miembros del FBI quieren participar de esto.

-¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?. -Preguntó divertida, su acompañante le dirigió una mirada extraña. -Quiero decir, ¿no tienen que atrapar criminales o desarmar bandas traficantes?.

-Estamos en nuestros dias de descanso. Y tenemos pocas cosas que hacer aquí, ya que muchos están separados de sus familias...

-No lo había pensado de ese modo.

Ya habían dejado la ciudad hace unos minutos. Ran bajó aun más la ventana para que el viento le llegara de lleno en la cara, sonriéndole al paisaje con los ojos semi cerrados. Como le gustaba respirar el aire puro, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad, dejando atrás todo lo demás.

-Ya, miren. No me gusta ser impertinente, ni nada por el estilo, pero... ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí solos?

Heiji había bajado de las escaleras. Y Shiho recién había terminado de inyectarle aquel líquido que impedía que Shinichi volviese a ser Conan. La científica guardaba los implementos dentro de su maleta cuando el de Osaka los descubrió riendo a ambos.

-Lo de siempre Hattori. -Respondió Kudo mostrándole el brazo mientras presionaba con dos de sus dedos un algodón encima del pequeño agujero.

-Ah si, claro. -Habló él estirándose. -¿Y Kaito?. -Preguntó al percatarse de que la casa estaba demasiado tranquila.

-Fue a ver a Aoko a su casa. -Shinichi se puso de pie, pero antes de retirarse se dirigió a Shiho que también se había parado para marcharse. -Gracias Miyano. Por todo.

-Si, supongo que puedo acostumbrarme a escuchar esa palabra viniendo de ti. Algo sumamente extraño si pides mi opinión. -Habló Shiho encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin esa característica expresión hosca de siempre, sonreía.

Heiji se dio cuenta de eso. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos?

-Bien, me voy. Nos vemos mañana entonces. -Se despidió Miyano antes de retirarse con un portazo.

-Oye Kudo... -Comenzó Heiji cuando la mujer se había retirado.

-¿Qué pasa?.

-No me digas que también te has enamorado de ella. -Shinichi comenzó a toser sonoramente al escuchar esa afirmación de su amigo.

-¿De quién me estás hablando?. -Kudo le miró extrañado. -¿De Mouri?

-Claro que no. No te hagas. -Heiji apuntó con el dedo a la puerta de entrada. -De ella me refiero. -Shinichi negó riendo. -¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -Se exasperó un poco al ver que Shinichi seguía mirándole como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno en la cabeza. -Ustedes siempre hablaban de temas serios y antes la tratabas pésimo, ahora llego y están muertos de la risa como si nada. ¿Qué quieres que piense? ¿Se te ha declarado ella entonces o qué?

-Déjate de hablar tantas payasas juntas Hattori. -Kudo pasó por su lado dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro. -No seas más idiota de lo que ya eres... -Agregó sin evitar carcajearse de lo extraño que se vería siendo pareja de alquien tan bipolar como ella.

-¿Te das cuenta como te ha mirado recién?. -Shinichi ni se inmutó del comentario, siguió subiendo las escaleras como si Heiji no le hubiera hablado. -¡Siempre tan lento para darse cuenta de eso!. -Exclamó sabiendo que eso le picaría.

-¡Mejor me quedo callado, tu sabes que siempre termino ganando!. -Se mofó el detective del este gritándole desde el segundo piso. -¡Tomaré una siesta, anoche no dormí nada de nada!

-Si, si... -Se dejó caer en el sillón con aire abatido. Cuando Kaito no estaba dando vueltas por ahí con sus trucos de magia, la mansión Kudo se le hacía más grande de lo que ya era.

Aoko tiraba ropa aquí, ordenaba un poco por allá y volvía meter y sacar prendas de su maleta. Su padre había subido un par de veces para intentar convencerla de que ese no era la forma correcta de solucionar aquel problema que negaba rotundamente a contarle. Pero ya se había decidido, nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Hakuba ya le había llamado para avisarle que había conseguido los pasajes para dos días más, no podía echarse atrás.

-¿Así que piensas dejarme aquí?

La joven de cabello alborotado se volteó al lugar de donde provenía esa reconocible voz, era su voz... Ahí estaba Kaito Kuroba sentado en el marco de la ventana mirando distraído el desorden que la chica tenía en la habitación.

-¡Vete de aquí!. -Le gritó frunciendo el ceño. ¿Es que acaso él no recordaba que estaban peleados por la tamaña mentira que mantuvo durante años?. -No sé si fui clara anoche, pero ¡NO QUIERO VERTE!

-Ya... -Kaito saltó al interior de la pieza y se acomodó en la cama con una sonrisa. No iba a permitirle que se marchara sin escucharle. -Puedo aceptar que te vayas a Inglaterra con Hakuba, pero...

-¿Y CÓMO SABES ESO?. -Le preguntó aun más furiosa. -AH! cierto... -Agregó con ironía antes de que él pensara en como responderle a eso. -Se me había olvidado que eres ese maldito ladrón. Oyes conversaciones ajenas ¿verdad? ¿Son tu especialidad? No, creo que no. Mentir es lo tuyo ¿cierto? ¿O me equivoco? Es que ahora no sé qué pensar de ti, eres capaz de cualquier cosa. -Tenía ganas de gritarle un montón de cosas, pero prefirió guardárselas. Si se las decía, lo más probable es que se arrepintiera.

-Aoko, te estás pasando... -Le hizo ver Kaito con la voz seria pero cargada de pena.

-¿Quién te autorizó para que me llames por mi nombre de pila Kuroba? ¡Llámame Nakamori!.

-No me gusta llamarte así.

-¡No me importa!. -Le bufó enojada. ¿Cómo podía tomarse esas confianzas después de lo ocurrido?. -Para ti soy Nakamori. Y ahora ándate de mi habitación, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y lo último que quiero ver es tu cara.

-De acuerdo, acepto también que me odies. -Aoko caminaba de un lado a otro recogiendo objetos intentando tomarle la menor atención posible y Kaito se había percatado de ello, así que necesitaba medidas drásticas si quería lograr conversar. Se puso de pie y le detuvo con una de sus manos para que ella le mirara por fin a los ojos, porque ya no lo hacía.

-Suéltame... -Murmuró mirando el suelo sombríamente.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que escucharme Aoko...

-¡Ya te he dicho que me llames Nak...!

-¡Escúchame!. -Le exclamó tomando su rostro con ambas manos forzándole a que le mirara a los ojos, pero ella se resistía. -Por primera vez en tu vida, no seas tan terca... -Esa frase no le hizo cambiar su decisión de no verle directamente. -Tu sabes que mi padre era un mago reconocido y que...

-No...

-Aoko, por favor...

-No quiero escuchar más mentiras. -Aoko por fin levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Ambos podían apreciar en el otro el sufrimiento que cargaban por lo ocurrido. Kaito encontró en los de ella el dolor de la mentira, lágrimas contenidas y las ganas de querer escapar de esa jaula que la tenía encerrada. -Déjame en paz...

Kuroba la soltó manteniéndole la mirada lo que más pudo, ya que ella se volteó abrazándose así misma.

-No me estás entendiendo Aoko... ¿De verdad quieres que todo termine así?. -Aoko siguió dándole la espalda, pero el mago no se rendiría hasta percibir algún tipo de cambio por parte de ella. -Es que tu ya no... -¿Sería capaz de preguntarle si ya no le quería? ¿Habría perdido su confianza para siempre?.

-No... Yo no he dicho eso. -Aoko sabía lo que Kaito quería preguntale. Le amaba, más que nada en el mundo, era lo más importante que tenía, pero eso le hacía más difícil darle su perdón. Kaito Kid era el personaje que le causó un gran daño, a ella y a su padre y que coincidiera con el hombre que quería, lo complicaba todo. Necesitaba pensar y es por eso que se iría a Inglaterra con Hakuba. Era lo mejor para ella y también para él.

-¿Entonces que es lo que está pasando...?. -La alegría se le fue de la nada tal y como volvió. Ya no podía seguir manteniendo esa máscara de tranquilidad que su padre le había enseñado ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¿También le funcionaba a él cuando le escondía algo a su madre?. Pero esa pregunta, que se había formulado él mismo, era una de las tantas que nunca podrán ser respondidas.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes?. ¡Eres Kaito Kid!.

-Puedo dejar de serlo si eso te hace feliz...

-Pero serías tu el infeliz ahora... -Le reprochó con tristeza, Kaito bajo la vista abrumado. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que Aoko le escuchara solo diez minutos -Necesito pensarlo... -Se hizo un silencio que se prolongó durante varios minutos.

-Puedes irte el tiempo que quieras Aoko. -Habló Kaito luego de observar detenidamente cada gesto que hacía al moverse. -Solo quería intentar explicarme. Ahora, si no quieres escucharme, no me queda más que decir que te estaré esperando. Días, semanas, meses, hasta años, no me importa, te estaré esperando hasta que me hayas comprendido por buenas razones y sé que si...

-No... No sigas... -Intentaba por todos los medios no quebrarse delante de él y no, no lo estaba logrando.

-Te esperaré Aoko... -Repitió Kaito mirándola con intensidad a pesar de que ella aparentaba estar más interesada en ordenar su equipaje.

-Puedes... Puedes hacer lo que quieras...

Nakamori no quiso hablar más. Sabía desde antes que le esperaría, le conocía demasiado bien. Pero... ¿Qué pasaba si era ella la que no quería nada después de pensarlo? Lo amaba, era cierto, pero era capaz de olvidarlo todo y comenzar de cero si es que no podía superar el trance de esa mentira que le había causado tanto daño. Le costaría años, pero finalmente, le olvidaría.

Al recibir esa distante respuesta, a Kaito no le quedó otra opción que levantar nuevamente ese escudo alegre contra sí mismo.

-¿Puedo hacerte una despedida?. -Esa pregunta le había dejado a cuadros. -De todos modos íbamos a hacer algo parecido este fin de semana, pero como te irás en dos días podremos adelantarlo para que lo disfrutes con todos los demás... Será entretenido.

Vio la sonrisa radiante que el chico le estaba obsequiando. Siempre hacía lo mismo, podía estar destruído por dentro, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa para dar, sobretodo si esa persona era ella, ante todo circunstancia.

-Si... Supongo que no será tan malo. -Esbozó una sonrisa vaga. Se había olvidado que también tenía que decirle adiós a Ran, Kazuha, Sonoko, Keiko y a los chicos.

-Gracias. -Susurró él en voz baja. Decidió que era hora de retirarse. No intentó acercarse para besarle en la mejilla a modo de despedida, sabía que podría incomodarle y era lo que menos quería provocar. Se encaminó con lentitud, pero con paso firme a la ventana y se subió al marco de ésta. Aoko había puesto mala cara y pareciera que iba a soltarle una palabrota, pero no lo hizo, algo le había impedido que le gritara. Kaito le miró por última vez por detrás de su hombro herido y se lanzó desde el segundo piso para marcharse. Ella se había quedado de pie observando el lugar en donde había estado apoyado en la ventana, ahora sólo quedaba el fantasma de su presencia... Iba a extrañarle y mucho.

Ran bajó del deportivo con cara asombrada. El lugar en donde habían llegado era una especie de bosque gigantesco, completamente cercado y alejado de la ciudad. En la entrada se apreciaba un aviso que decía: "Ingreso para Personal Autorizado". La karateca se volteó al escuchar reírse por lo bajo a su entrenador. Takeshi se había parado a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella con aire de protección. No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el contacto. Estar con Akai le era demasiado real, pareciera que estuviera con él... Con Shinichi...

-Aquí es.

-¿Se puede saber qué haremos en un bosque tan grande?. -Akai ni se inmutó y siguió caminando. Sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo y lo pasó por una máquina que le identificó de inmediato.

-Pero yo no tengo una de esas... -Observó Ran al ver que la puerta mecanizada se había abierto.

-No seas boba, estás conmigo. -Le respondió mientras le empujaba hacia dentro sin dejar de mirar si alguien les espiaba. Llevaba bastante tiempo pensando que les habían seguido de cerca...

-¿No necesitaré mi bolso...?

-No. -Él sonrió un poco al ver a las dos personas que ya estaban ahí esperándolo. -Ya verás que no...

-¡Hello!

-¡Profesora Jodie!. -Exclamó Ran impresionada de verla en una situación espontánea otra vez. ¿Porqué estaba ahí también?

-¿Así que has venido a jugar Akai?. -Le preguntó el hombre que estaba de pie a un lado de Jodie, era Andre Camell. Otro agente del FBI. -Me pediste que viniéramos para hacer el encuentro más interesante... Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Sí. Traigo conmigo a una gran tiradora.

Ran sonrió un poco incómoda. ¿Cómo Takeshi se atrevía a llevarle a una de las sedes del FBI sin ni siquiera comentárselo?.

-Siento mucho señorita Mouri que tenga que lidiar con alguien tan desquiciado como Akai, creo que es de familia. -Intervino otra voz un poco más adulta. Ese hombre era James Black que recién había ingresado detrás de ellos.

-¿Eras tú a quien creía que nos seguía?. -Akai le miró divertido. -Ya sabemos todos que no eres muy bueno en eso jefe...

-Si, en realidad no pensé que traerías a Mouri a jugar acá. -El hombre miró a Jodie y a Andre Camell que sonreían como niños pequeños. -Me imagino que ustedes aceptaron de inmediato para participar.

-Digamos que desde que no está mi primo no hemos podido jugar a pares, no tiene sentido derrotar tan pronto a Jodie...

-¡Okey, okey!. ¡The power´s girls! -La profesora de inglés alejó de un empujón a Takeshi y tomó del brazo a Ran arrastrándola. -¡Nosotras les derrotaremos! ¡La mejor dupla!. -La joven no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Jugar a qué?

-¡Jáh!. -Camell rió con fuerza mientras Akai rodaba los ojos irónico. -Por favor. La otra vez que jugamos perdiste de inmediato...

-¡Eso fue porque Shu se rindió!.

-A mi primo nunca le gustó esto, solo participaba para que fueramos pares. -Le recordó Akai a Andre que se limitó a encogerse de hombros. -Ya sabe jefe, ¿puede hacer de juez vigilante?

-Supongo que no me queda opción. Típico de ustedes en hacer trampas...

-Disculpen... -Ran por fin había sacado la voz. ¿A qué se estaban refiriendo precisamente?. -¿A qué jugaremos?

Todos los miembros del FBI se miraron de reojo sonriendo. Había sido una mala idea pensar que ese día sería un día tranquilo porque no lo era. Iba a ser especial.

-¡Don´t worry!. -Le tranquilizó Jodie al ver la expresión aterrorizada de Ran, expresión que provocó que Akai se riera más fuerte y que se llevara una mirada iracunda de ambas mujeres. -Te lo explicaré en camarines...

-Oye Camell... El que es vencido primero, invita al otro. -Le desafió alejándose con su compañero.

-No se porqué debería negarme...

Ran se quedó observando como los dos hombres entraban por una puerta entusiasmados con la idea de empezar el juego. Pero ella aun no sabía de qué iba esto. Jodie ya la estaba conduciendo a otra puerta análoga a la que habían desaparecido Andre y Takeshi. Cuando entro por la puerta abrió los ojos como platos ante lo que tenía al frente. Ya se temía que sería algo así.

Kaito había llegado a casa entre frustrado y enojado. ¡Hakuba había hecho su jugada antes de que él pudiera enterarse! ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío para conseguir lo que quería?. Sabía que desde hace tiempo que el detective inglés le tenía un "cariño" especial a su Aoko, pero no quería reconocer que parte de lo que había sucedido era culpa de él, de él y sus inseguridades. Saguru le había advertido numerosas veces que sería capaz de decirle a Aoko descubriéndolo a él mismo delante de ella ¿Quién sabría que eso sí podría ocurrir, y que de hecho, ya había ocurrido?

Heiji como siempre estaba sentado frente al televisor. Últimamente su pasatiempo favorito se limitaba a eso, ver programas policíacos o las noticias. Tener a un Shinichi desinteresado por los casos le desanimaba bastante.

-¿Cómo te fue?. -Le preguntó Heiji al escuchar cerrarse la puerta.

-Creo que nada puede ser peor... -Su voz ahogada provocó que el moreno apagara la televisión al instante para tomarle toda la atención posible. Se volteó con lentitud con las cejas alzadas, esperando una explicación. -Aoko se irá del país...

-¡¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes... -Kaito se encogió de hombros sonriéndole. Sabía que no obtenía nada al tratar de demostrar que estaba bien, cuando en verdad no lo estaba, pero se sentía mejor cuando no dejaba preocuparse por él a los demás. -Hakuba le ofreció irse unos meses a Londres y Aoko ha aceptado... -Heiji iba a decirle un montón de palabrotas, pero le interrumpió al momento. -Ya sé lo que me dirás, pero ya no puedo seguir insistiendo. Sé que necesita su espacio para pensar, todo lo ocurrido debe ser fuerte para ella, así que he asumido que no la veré por una temporada...

-Eres un estúpido ¿lo sabes Kaito? -Habló una voz desde la escalera. Shinichi había bajado al escuchar la voz del mago. -¿Cómo permites que la persona a la que más amas se vaya con otro?. -Kaito no hizo ningún gesto. -Tú que tienes la oportunidad de remediar todo... -Quería hacerle reaccionar de una vez por todas. -Yo... Sufro bastante ¿sabes? Primero porque no tengo idea que ha pasado, porque le hago daño a ella, porque ni siquiera sé que le he ocultado y lo que me ha ocurrido... y tú que puedes hablar con ella e intentar hacerle entender... -Shinichi terminó por fin de bajar los peldaños para pararse enfrente de su amigo. -No me cabe en la cabeza que la entregues en bandeja a alguien como Hakuba...

-No es eso... -Kaito colocó ambas manos en su nuca con la intensión de meditar bien las palabras que iba a decir. -Sé que esperarán a que la detenga, pero no soy quien para negarle irse del país. Es su decisión y la respeto, que no me guste es otra cosa... -Heiji iba a volver a hablar y por su expresión podría decirse que sería una sarta de insultos, pero Shinichi le puso la mano en la boca para que no interrumpiera. -Creo... creo que es lo mejor para ambos, le he dejado claro que la esperaré hasta que desee volver y cuando eso ocurra... Estaré denuevo completo.

Les regaló a sus amigos una sincera sonrisa, aunque la felicidad que trataba de entregar no le llegó ni por asomo a sus azulados ojos.

-¡Hey! ¡Déjenme hablar! Yo también tengo cosas que decir, Kudo. -Aulló el moreno mientras apartaba de un golpe la mano que Shinichi tenía sobre su boca. -A ver... ¿Cómo empiezo?. -Cerró los ojos un momento como si estuviera haciendo una deducción. -¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL!

-Eso es muy Heiji...- Murmuró Shinichi sin gesto de estar impresionado.

-Ya, no esperaba otra cosa viniendo de ti ¿sabes?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Yo solo digo verdades! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota?. -Hattori se puso de pie al lado de Kudo. -¡Si yo fuera tú, no dejaría que se marchara antes de escucharme! Sé que Kazuha es igual o peor de terca que Aoko y lograría que finalmente me escuchase, aunque fuese a la fuerza... ¡Eso es lo que debes hacer!.

-No es tan fácil... Tu no le has escondido que eres Kid. -Kaito aun mantenía la misma posición de sus brazos detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse sobre el respaldo del sillón. -No cambiaré de opinión, el tiempo ayudará a que Aoko pueda curarse de tal herida que le he hecho...

-Kaito...

-No te preocupes Shinichi. -La expresión del futbolista era como si él mismo estuviera sufriendo. -Todo saldrá bien, es lo mejor. -Se acomodó para mirarles a ambos chicos cuando recordó algo. -¿Recuerdan cuando dije que quería hacer una especie de fiesta porque estaba aburrido?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo si fue un día antes de este cagazo?. -Preguntó Hattori cruzándose de brazos. Aun estaba molesto de Kaito adoptara una actitud dócil ante la decisión de Aoko.

-Mañana será el día en que se hará.

Kuroba se puso de pie con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar por el recibidor.

-¿Es una despedida para Aoko?. -Kudo hizo contacto con su mirada. El mago asintió una sola vez. -Es una buena idea...

-¿Están locos? ¡Kaito! ¿Sabes lo que...?

-No exageres Heiji. -Kaito observó señalando al detecive del este sin que éste se diera cuenta. -Todo estará bien.

-¡Estaremos uniendo a todos los blancos en un solo lugar por la noche!. -Exclamó el moreno fuera de sí. Cuando Kaito tenía una idea desquiciada, nadie le hacía cambiar de opinión. Era cierto, Nakamori se merecía una despedida y es obvio que Kaito quisiera organizarla porque quizá no la verá en meses, pero... ¡Estarían todos en peligro!

-Ya hablé de eso con "ellos".

Shinichi notaba que sus amigos hablaban en doble sentido como si estuvieran preocupados de que él no se enterase. ¿Uniendo todos los blancos? ¿Alguien quería asesinarlos a todos?

-Oigan...

-¡Silencio Kudo!. -Le detuvo de inmediato Heiji. -Kaito tenemos que hablar...

-Lo tengo todo bajo control. Será en la tarde. No tiene porqué ser en la noche. -Hattori no cedió ni en un milímetro de su postura. -¡Oh vamos! ¡A lo mejor no veré a Aoko en meses! Por favor... Déjame organizarle algo... Será algo pequeño. ¡En serio!

-Para ti el tamaño "pequeño" es demasiado "grande". -Soltó el de Osaka, pero Kaito había puesto una expresión en su rostro de pena y de corderito degollado. -Está bien, supongo que no pasará nada si lo dices con tanta seguridad... -Kaito sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir emocionado. -¡Pero...! Si ocurre algo ¡Será tu culpa! ¡Y no me importará que Aoko te perdone porque YO TE MATARÉ!

-De acuerdo... Todo claro, señor. -Dijo el mago haciendo el saludo de los oficiales de la policía.

-No entiendo porque... -Intentó hablar Shinichi.

-Ay Shinichi, no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Lo único que tienes que hacer es verte bonito y tierno para que cuando llegue el día de mañana, Mouri y tu tengan un nuevo avance en su relación.

-¡Kaito estúpido!. -Exclamó sonrojado.

-¡Jajajaja!. -Kaito le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la espalda, pero Shinichi al tercer contacto lo apartó empujándole aun con el rostro enrojecido. -Necesito una ducha fría... -Murmuró mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¡Hey!. -¿Quién cocinará?. -Preguntó Hattori frunciendo el ceño. Kaito y Shinichi se quedaron mirando desconcertados ¿A qué venía eso?. -Quiero decir, son las cuatro de la tarde y tengo hambre... ¡Y no quiero comer comida congelada de nuevo!. -Les advirtió de mala gana.

-Pues si no quieres comer comida congelada, cocina tú ¿no?. -Le espetó Kaito con una sonrisa.

-¡Pero tú eres el único que sabe cocinar!

-Lo sé, pero no tengo ánimos de encerrarme en la cocina, así que pide algo. -El mago tomó su teléfono móvil y se lo lanzó. Una atrapada fácil con los buenos reflejos del moreno. -Pizza, comida china, pastas... Lo que se te ocurra.

-¡Okey!. -Shinichi observó como su clon de cabello desordenado subía las escaleras tras dar un profundo suspiro. ¿Era tan fácil para el actuar como si nada ocurriera?.

-¿Así que ya estuvo aquí? -Preguntó el detective inglés con los brazos cruzados apoyado de espaldas en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Aoko Nakamori.

-Si... -Respondió la joven mientras se sentaba sobre una gran maleta para cerrarla a la fuerza. -Se lo tomó bastante bien. Maldito imbécil... -Murmuró de una forma extraña, como si fuera una mezcla de odio y cariño.

-¿Estás completamente segura de esto?. Aun tengo tiempo de devolver los pasajes si te arrepientes ¿sabes?.

-No, lo tengo decidido. -Afirmó con voz confiada. -Es lo mejor para ambos, necesito pensar...

-De acuerdo, lo que tú digas. -Se acercó con paso lento hacia la ventana, las marcas de pisadas que indudablemente eran las de un hombre le llamaron la atención. Definitivamente Kaito había hecho acto de presencia para intentar hablar con Aoko. -Entonces...¿Es cierto que él te hará una fiesta de despedida mañana?

-Si, al comienzo no estuve de acuerdo, pero él no es la única persona a la que tengo que despedirme. Tengo que dejar atrás a mi padre y a mis amistades, y no sé por cuanto tiempo... -Agregó bajando la cabeza para clavar su mirada en la misma fotografía que había recogido esa mañana. No la había guardado, estaba pensando en llevÁrsela como el único recuerdo de él...

-No lo hagas si estás tan triste entonces...

-Debo hacerlo Hakuba. Siento que necesito tener un tiempo para pensar un poco en mi. -Saguru chasqueó la lengua. -Además... -Continuó Aoko como si no lo hubiese escuchado. -Sé que él lo ha entendido igual que yo... -Sonrió con nostalgia provocando que el inglés contuviera las ganas de abrazarla.

-¡Se ve a kilómetros que le perdonarás!

-¡Cállate!. -Exclamó frunciendo el ceño rápidamente. -¡No tienes idea como me siento!. -Pero luego de haber gritado no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se escapara de sus labios otra vez. -Le quiero demasiado... Lo siento Hakuba.

-No te preocupes. -El chico le devolvió una sonrisa alegre. -Digamos que lo tengo asumido, solo esperaba una oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que... No importa. -Se interrumpió así mismo al notar que su amiga palidecía. -Así que aunque te lleve conmigo a Londres no intentaré algo más que afianzar nuestra amistad.

-Entonces... ¿Estás interesado en alguna chica?. -Le cuestionó con voz pillina para cambiar de tema.

-Se podría decir que mi prototipo de chicas no encaja con las japonesas...

-Quédate entonces con alguna inglesa. -Le espetó molesta dándole la espalda. Hakuba rió con voz rocan e intentó remediar lo que había dicho, ya que ella lo malinterpretó.

-No he dicho que no me guste una japonesa...

-¿Entonces te gusta una mujer con aires ingleses? ¿Rubia? -Nakamori se volteó otra vez para observarlo atentamente. Como siempre, Hakuba no demostraba ni el más mínimo interés por alguna chica que no haya sido ella, pero ahora... -No me imagino quien podría ser...

-¡No me gusta!. -Le corrigió alzando un poco su voz para dejar claro ese punto. -Solo me llamó un poco la atención, tenía una mirada especial... Aunque para mi pesar, ya debe estar enamorada de otro. ¡Qué lástima! Ni siquiera pude acercarme para hablar civilizadamente.

Aoko pestaño incontables veces. No entendía de quien se estaba referiendo ¿La conocía acaso?

-¿De quién me estás hablando?

-¿Aun no te has dado cuenta?. -Le preguntó a su vez con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia.

-No...

-No te lo diré entonces.

-¿Arghh! ¡Maldito!. -Le sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña mimada.

-¿Ya has terminado con el equipaje?. -Salirse por la tangente ya era algo que había practicado muchas veces cuando hablaba con Kuroba o con la misma Aoko. Ella a su vez se había quedado mirando la fotografía en la que salían en el instituto. Hakuba pensó que la guardaría dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la maleta y que por eso la había apartado para llevársela, pero para su asombro la guardó con fuerza dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche. -¿No llevarás ninguna foto en donde salga él?

-Lo pensé, pero no. No quiero darle vueltas a lo que ha ocurrido aquí. Trataré de olvidar lo que ha pasado, de esa forma, cuando vuelva en algunos meses, ya ni recuerde porqué me fui a Londres... -Explicó tranquila.

-No creo que sea tan fácil ¿sabes?. Él es de las personas que no pueden ser olvidadas. -Aoko se sorprendió de que su amigo le diera un cumplido al mago. Siempre había tensión entre ellos desde la secundaria. -Es tan odioso. -Agregó sonriendo con maldad.

-Ya, ya vete. Que debo terminar de limpiar aquí. -Le empujó con suavidad hacia la salida.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! Hattori me llamó hace poco, me informó que tu despedida será mañana en la tarde y el viernes... ¡Nos vamos! -Exclamó con fingido entusiasmo.

-Si... Fantástico. -Se limitó a contestar.

-No te arrepientas cuando estemos cruzando el mundo en avión.

-Ya lo sé.

Ran corría tanto como sus largas y fornidas piernas le permitían. Despeinada y agitada, sangre fluía por su antebrazo de vez en cuando, por haberse tropezado con una gruesa raíz de un gigantesco árbol. Su pistola cargada con balines había sido utilizada sólo en dos ocasiones. La primera la había disparado por error cuando la agente del FBI le había enseñado y la otra cuando creyó haber visto a Akai o a Camell y apuntó a la nada.

-¡Jodie-sensei ayúdeme!. -Exclamó con voz ahogada a un aparato electrónico que llevaba colgado en su cintura cuando decidió en tomar un descanso detrás de una gran roca.

-Sorry angel. Pero esto es parte de tu entrenamiento. -Le respondió por el intercomunicador.

-Pero estoy en una clara desventaja númerica, además ¡Ellos conocen como la palma de su mano este inmenso lugar!. -Miró hacia ambos lados rezando para que ninguno de los dos la encontraran -Y como si fuera poco, creo que me he perdido... ¡La necesito!

-Sorry, sorry. -Volvió a decir con voz alegre la agente. -Yo te guiaré desde aquí, estoy con James en la torre de vigilancia. -Miró por una computadora el mapa del campo de entrenamiento. Observó que dos puntos rojos estaban a una larga distancia de donde se encontraba en solitario punto azul. -¡Vaya! Los has dejado muy lejos. Deben estar planeando algo porque se han detenido.

Ran respiraba entrecortadamente intentando tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

-¡Argh! ¡Sensei quiero salir de aquí!. -Pidió angustiada.

-Oh vamos señorita Mouri... ¡Yo pensaba que usted era una guerrera más audaz!

-Si, pero ¡me gusta luchar frente a frente con el enemigo! ¡No ser un ratón que arranca para no convertirse en la presa!

-Ya sabes que esto es muy probable que ocurra. -Le explicó con voz seria provocando que Ran silenciara sus reclamos. -Es verdad que ellos se han reducido al número de cuatro integrantes, pero han desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. No sabemos cuando podrían atacarnos. -La karateca se estremeció, volvió a mirar asustada a todos lados de donde se encontraba escondida. -Así que pónele más ánimos a esto. Recuerda que la vida de Cool Guy depende de ti también.

-¿Porqué no lo resguardan colocándole miles de agentes que le protejan?. ¡Lo harían mucho mejor que yo!

-Puede ser, pero llamaríamos mucho la atención, creo que Miyano te lo ha explicado. -Le espetó con voz dura la profesora Jodie.

-Si, pero... -Comenzó Ran con la defensa que había preparado en su mente.

-¡Cuidado a 20 metros! ¡A las dos en punto!. -Gritó la voz por el aparato electrónico.

-¿A las dos qué?. -Ran había levantado un poco la cabeza, justo en el instante para recibir un disparo de lleno en la clavícula.

-¡MOURI! ¡CON ESE DISPARO ESTARÍAS MUERTA!. -Gritó Akai regañándola, pero sin evitar un atisbo de risa en su voz. Salió de su escondite con una sonrisa triunfante, pero Ran que había simulado que ese golpe le había dolido más de lo debido tendiéndose en el suelo, le disparó desde esa posición en dirección a una de sus piernas.

-¡Hey!. -Exclamó cuando se llevó una de sus manos a la rodilla, en donde había impactado el disparo de Ran. La karateca aprovechó ese momento para alejarse unos cuantos metros intentando hacer el menos ruido posible y esconderse detrás del tronco de un árbol.

-¿Estás bien?. -Le preguntó Andre Camell riendo.

-Maldita Jodie, siempre hace lo mismo. -Refunfuñó entredientes.

(Tengo que herirles... ¡Estoy demasiado cansada para seguir escapando!) Tomó un respiro profundo, cerró sus ojos y salió de un salto de su escondite y sin ningún tipo de protección, frente a frente, le disparó a ambos agentes que se escondieron rápidamente. No acertó en ninguno de sus tiros y por su irresponsabilidad recibió una buena cantidad de balazos en los brazos y piernas. Se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡RAN!. -Gritó Akai un poco avergonzado por haber soltado el nombre de pila sin que ella le diera su permiso. -¡Andre! ¡Te pasaste!. -Le exclamó molesto mientras salía de su escondite y se acercaba a la joven que se sentó en el suelo agitada. -¿Estás bien?. -Ran no negó ni asintió, se limitó a seguir respirando. -Eso ha sido muy arriesgado. Prométeme que NUNCA harás eso ¿de acuerdo?.

-¿Eh?

-¡Imagínate que nosotros hubiesemos sido los Hombres de Negro! ¡Te habríamos asesinado de inmediato! -Takeshi la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó con suavidad. -¡Prométemelo!

-No puedo prometer eso... -Ran se apartó un poco de él para observarle a los ojos. -Si estoy protegiendo a Shin...

-¡Promételo!. -Le aulló otra vez frunciendo el ceño y con la voz áspera, pero la joven le devolvió una mirada fría. No, no iba a cambiar de opinión. No sabía que podría ocurrir en el momento en que se enfrentaran a los Hombres de Negro y si, era capaz de recibir en gran número de disparos si eso ayudaba a que Shinichi pudiera escapar...

_-No seas boba Ran... Yo siempre estaré para ti._

_-¡Argh! Shinichi idiota. -Kudo sonrió alegre tras escuchar el insulto. -Entonces... ¿Nunca me dejarás protegerte a ti?_

_El detective le tomó la mano con más fuerza que antes._

_-No._

_-No porque seas el gran detective Shinichi Kudo significa que seas inmortal ¿sabes?. -Le dijo la karateca mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su pecho. -A mi también me gustaría defenderte..._

_-No tienes porqué hacerlo... -Le sonrió pasando unos de sus dedos por sus mejillas haciendo que éstas se tiñeran de un tono carmesí en respuesta de su contacto. -Todo lo que me ha hecho daño se ha acabado para siempre..._

-Mentiroso... -Murmuró para sí tras recordar esas palabras. -Estás en peligro todo el tiempo...

-¿Mouri?. -Habló la voz de Jodie a través del intercomunicador.

-Está bien, sólo está exhausta. Los balines cumplen bastante bien su frunción de otorgar un dolor cercano al real. Eso es todo. -Le explicó Akai mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la chica para tomarle en brazos. -Fuiste malvada en salirte del juego dejando que Mouri compitiera con nosotros dos...

-¡Pensé que era parte del entrenamiento!. -Exclamó lamentándose de haber sido tan mala.

-Si, pero era la primera vez que jugaba...

-Lo siento. -Murmuró Jodie preocupada. -Sé que no debí, pero... ¡No saben lo entretenido que es ver todo desde aquí arriba!

-Por lo menos Akai no hizo trampas esta vez. -Habló la voz de James un poco mal sintonizada.

-Solo hago trampas cuando veo a Jodie. Tiene una muy buena puntería. Y la odio por eso. -La risa sarcástica de Jodie se hizo escuchar por el transmisor. Takeshi, siendo escoltado desde muy cerca por Camell, se percató que el traje que llevaba Ran estaba manchado de un líquido oscuro. -Vamos camino a la enfermería, guíanos Jodie. -Pidió a la agente, después se dirigió a la karateca. -Oye... ¿Dónde te hiciste eso? Sé que los balines duelen, así que un par de moretones te quedarán de recuerdo por un tiempo, pero herirte de esta forma...

-Ahhh... -Ran se sonrojó un poco. -Es que me caí escapando de ustedes con la raíz de un árbol y me enterré unas vigas sueltas que estaban tiradas por ahí.

-Qué descuidada.

-Ya, ya... Estoy bien puedo seguir desde aquí a pie. -Dijo Ran intentando de que las manos de Takeshi no tocaran nada que no debieran.

-No te preocupes, no pesas nada.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -El sonrojo era tan obvio que se preguntaba ¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que era porque la tomaba en brazos? La única persona que se había atrevido llevarle de ese modo era Shinichi.

-No, estás herida. Y en parte es por mi culpa. Así que te llevaré a la enfermería hasta asegurarme de que estés curada. -Sonrió amistoso haciendo que Ran mirara hacia otro lado.

-Hey, hey... No coquetees tanto con la señorita, que tiene novio. -Le recordó Andre golpeandole en el hombro.

-Que yo no hago eso, estúpido. -Le dijo rápidamente. -No estoy interesado en ...

-No decías lo mismo anoche... -Camell se llevó una patada en las piernas por parte de Akai por haber soltado ese comentario.

-¡Cállate maldito hablador! .-Le gritó clavándole los ojos que decían: "Si sigues así... ya verás".

-Te recuerdo que Mouri te dio en la rodilla, así que tú invitas a la próxima. -Camell no pudo resistirse a las ganas de sonreirle. Casi nunca era alcanzado por los balines y ésta había sido una oportunidad casi única.

-Genial... -Susurró con ironía. Ran rió entre sus brazos de buena gana. La práctica había sido demasiado especial... Tal y como le había asegurado su amigo. Si, ya podría decirse que era su amigo...

**Holaaaa a todaaas!**

**Me perdonan? A siido un mes un poco movidiiiito! Entre pruebaas y cosas el tiempo se me pasó volandooo! Ahoraa tambien quería agradecer a las personas que me saludaron por mi cumpleaños! xDDD Ahora tengo 19 (Ni se me nota en seriio! Si me conocieran en persona dirian: "Qué pensamiento más de niña chica" xDD) Pero gracias graciiias! :D Asi que ahora haré sus comentarios locos de siempre :D**

**AneglWTF: Estás segura que todo se solucionaaa? (risa malvadaa xd) Ni yo lo sé, asi que no puedo afirmarte nadaa! (aunque siempre me pides spoilers y aveces no tengo ni idea que pasará xddd). Te cuento algo? A mi tampoco me cae bien Shiho Miyaano xDDDD (peero ahora trataré de que me caiga biien, porque no la encuentro una mala persona, creo que tiene mala suerte xd) Pero bueh! Ahi verás que onda! Graciias por saludarme en mi cumpleee :D De verdad me encantaria conocerte pero la cordillera de los Andes nos separaaa xDDD Gracias por comentarme y espero que este capitulo (que creo que has esperado) te haya gustad muchisisisisismo! :D Besitos.**

**Lady Paper: Oe oee~ A mi no me ha pasad eso de que no se dejen los reviews D: Qué raro! Pero por lo menos el de capitulo anterior quedó asi que pude ver como me corregías otraa vez xDDD (Y que bien que lo haces en seriio! Y no me molesta para nada asi que sigue haciendolo - Inventa fallas si quieres xDD) Siempre quise ver una escena así en que Kaito sea esperado por Shinichi y Heiji (el trío de oro sexy *O*) asi que me gustó haber escrito eso :D Ahora! Con respecto a lo que dijiste deuna juntaa! QUE GRAN DÍA! Te apoyo al 100%! Somos varias las chilenas que dan vueltas por fanfic y que sean fans de Conan o de Magic Kaito :D Asi que te apoyoo! Graciias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo.! Saludos compañera chilena! xD**

**sharaabsol92: Holaaa! Mi lectora fiiel! Que bueno que te siga gustado mi fic en seriiio! :D Bueno lo de Kaito y Aoko (yo me enojaría bastantee! Ponte en e lugar de Aoko D: Sería impactantee! Y no creo que se lo perdonaria tan facil! ) Aunquee Kaito soltero (es tentacion no lo niego!) Y con la peli 14 ya me desmayé como mil veces asii queee...! mejor auun! Oyee sigue tu historiia! Que cosas más locas ya no pueden seguir pasando! xDDD Nos leemos1! Saludines :D**

**Hito-neechan: BAH! Que raro! Pero sii era para tiii :D! oye que ha pasado con tu historiiia}? Te ordeno (con cariño) que la continuuues! Aunque te entiendo que hayas quedado estancada (pero que no sea por mucho tiempo! D:) ajajakaa ue no has entendido el capitulo por leer rápido? Ojalá que estes te tomes el tiempo de leerloo xDDD Ya nos leemos y sigue con tu historiiia! .**

**Jess Hattori: jakjakajaka asi que si alguien te dice que es Kid altiroo a sus brazos? xDD (Pobre novio el tuyooo! XDXDXDXD = Obligado a disfrzarse de Kid alguna vez xd 1313 xD) Siii! No lo quise enviar al hospiital! xDDD (No me gusta personalmente ese lugaar D:) Asi que preferí dejarlo con los amigos xdd aunke conociendo a alguien como Kaito no creo que el mismo vaya al hospital a verse un cortee xDD Pero bueh! Te ha gustado este capitulo? Espero que si tambien :D Adoré tu capiiitulo! Y quiero continuacion AHORAAAA! Asi que si lees este review en este momento piensa en mi con un hacha xDDD Ya nos leemos por ahii Jess! Saludoos :D**

**arual17: Todaviiaaa? Y eso que no sé nadar! Porfaa ya rescatenme luego si no creo que sea taaaaaaaaaan malaaaaa! xDDD (si lo soy y qué? xDDD) Toda la razon locaa! La Universidad apesta con todas las ganas del mundo! Pero es ke si uno no estudia no es nadie D: (horrible xd) PEROOO! Me alegro saber que te has organizado para escribir! Aunque no veo avancees 77 xDDD (porfa porfa porfa sigue con tu fic pleasee! No puedes dejarme así! Eso es crueldad puraa! xD) La peli que estaba viendo?' La de Conan pos! La que daban en el City Family con la extraña voz de Ran llamando SHINISHI a Shin xddd (moria de risa cada vez que lo nombrabaa xd) Peor no fue tan maalo xd Asi que ahí me habia inspiradoo! xD Ojalá leer pronto una actualizacion tuyaaa nos leemos por ahii! saludiiines :D**

**Saori-neechan: Gracias por saludarme como mil veces tambiien! xDD (como que yo tambn lo hiceee xDDD) Ahora tengo 19 y ni se me notan y despues el proximo año, los veintisiempre xDDD ajkajkajakjaa ya ahora el capitulo! Que bien que te haya gustadoooo! Lo sé Aoko quizá está actuando influenciada un poco por mi xD (es lo que yo haría D: ) peroo tampoco creo que lo habría perdonado tan facil asi que prefiero que se tome las cosas con calmaaa! Y si va con Hakubaa (que es su amigoooo! xdd) No creo que pase nada malo :D Ahoraa no sé nada d e lo que va a pasara despues! Tu sabes nee-chan que me inspiro cuando estoy dormidaaa xDDD Pienso en como hacer el siguiente capitulo y me amanezco pensando en toda la tramaaa (es genial cuando pasa esoo!) Y como ahora ya no tengo pruebas hasta en una semana más quise avanzar con este capitulooo! :D Aunque el capitulo 13 ceo que se demorará bastantee (asi como tu? xDDD sii xd) Y sii los amigos creo que son el apoyo de Kaito ahora!, Pobree siempre los anima a todos y quiere seguir haciendolo a pesar de todooo! Si me encanta! . *O* Yaa nee-chan malvadaa nos leemos por ahii' actualiza prontoo? xD :D Yo tambn soy feliz de haberte conocidooo! Lástima que estes a regiones lejanas, pero vente para la capital algun diia :D Nos leeeeemos por ahiii besiitoss! *O***

**Agradecerles a los que leen y que no comentaaan! xDD (me encanta poner eso xd) Ojalá que se animen a poner algun comentario loco :D Gracias, graciias! Nos leemos por ahii y nos estamos viiendo!**

**P.D: Aviso con anticipacion, no sé hasta que capitulo durará este fic, todo depende de mi mente, puede terminar de un dia a otro como en 30 capitulos mas, asi que todo dependeee ..! xDDD (Olviden lo anterior estoy bromeando! xD) pero es cierto que no tengo idea hasta cual seguira! xD Asi que aprovechen el presente xddddd el 13 intentare en no demorarse demasiado, perono prometo nadaa D: **

**Miina Kudo~~ :3**


End file.
